Pyaar ka intezar
by dareya.chk
Summary: Its a dareya story...its My first ff...Hope you all like it
1. Chapter 1

**A/n-**Hello everyone this is my first ff on Dareya hope you all like it

**Shreya's Home(8.30 AM)**

**Shreya**:Maa Papa mai Bureau ja rahi hu bye

**Shreya Mom(S.M)**:Arey shreya ruko hume tum se ek zaruri baat karni hai

**Shreya**:Maa sham ko baat karta hai na muje late ho raha hai

**S.M**:Nahi muje abhi baat karni hai bohot zaruri hai

**Shreya**:Acha tik hai boliya maa kya baat karni hai

**S.M**:thuje yaad hai Mahesh uncle papa dost

**Shreya**:haan wohi na jo pune mai rehate tha ab shayad Canada mai rehete hai…..kyu kya hua unha..koi problem hai kya

**S.M**:nahi beta….unka ek beta hai tho vo log tumhe apne beta Raman ke liye puch rahehai

**Shreya**(Shocked):kyaaaaaaa…

**S.M**:haan….. tho thuje pasand hai mai shadi ki baat karu unse

**Shreya**:nahiiiiii….. maa muje shadi nahi karne hai aur mai asehi kisi se bhi shadi kasa karu jab ki mai(but stops in middle and doesn't says anything)

**S.M**:jab ki kya….kahi tu kisi se pyar vyar to nahi karthi na…..agar asa hai tho bol de abhi muje mai unha keh dungi ki mari beti kisi aur se pyar karthi hai aur hum humari beti nahi de sakta apko

**Shreya(Thinking)**:pyar tho karti hu par kabhi bataya bhi nahi unko ….kase batathi jab ki muja thoda sa bhi nahi pata ki vo mujse pyar kartha hai bhi ya nahi….jabhi mai paresani hoti hai ya musibat mai hoti hu tho wo paresan ho jata hai…..par pata nahi wo pyar hai ya bas apne ek colleague samajh ke kartha hai…..tho mai apko kya bolu maa jab muje khud nahi pata hai…..

**S.M**:shreya…shreya…(no response as she was in her own thougths)….shreya bolo na kisi se pyar karti ho kya ….kon hai vo …

**Shreya**:maa please muje iska barema koi baat nahi karni …muje der ho rahi hai mai chalti hu with that she left to bureau

**S.M(herself)**:tu ha bol ya na bol mai yaha tere shadi karne ka liye USA se aai hut ho tere shadi pakki karke rahungi….bas pirse ek bar moka dungi agar kisi se pyar karthi hai tho bol do nahi tho teri shadi Raman ke shaat kar dungi mai….(with this she left to kitchen)

**Shreya(in car)**:pata nahi ya maa ko achanak meri shadi ki itni jaldi kyu hai…..agar mana kheha diya ki mai Daya sir se pyar karti hu tho maa tho shagun ki tali leke cheli jayagi daya sir ke ghar…..jab ki muje khud nahi pata ki daya sir mujse pyar kartha hai ya nahi…par agar wo mujse pyar nahi karthe tho….hey bagwaan soch na se bhi dar lagtha hai ki agar daya sir mujse pyaar nahi kartha tho…nahi nahi mai nahi ji sakthi daya sir ke bina…daya sir ke bina mai kisi aur ko apni life mai soch bhi nahi sakthi…..ab kya karu kase pata karu ki sir mujse pyar kartha hai ya nahi…..(with all this thoughts she left to bureau)

**A/N-**S0 what do you think ki shreya ko daya sir ka pyaar milega ya shreya ko Raman se shadi karni padegi?Janeke liye wait karna padega but agar apko yeah pasand aya tho review kijiya tabhi mai next chapter update karungi nahi tho I will stop writing this?soooo review please agar pasand aye tho bhi review karna agar nahi pasand aya tho bolo ki kaha pe pasand nahi aya …..

Please review until then byeeeeeeeeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing I had not at all expected that you all will like the story thanking you soo much for your reviews. Hope ki ap logo ko yeah second chapter bhi pasand aiya. Here is my next chapter …

Shreya bureau ke liya nikalthi hai yeah sochte ki daya sir uss se pyaar kartha hai ya nahi and shreya drives to bureau

**BUREAU(10 AM):**

Sab bureau pohanch jatha hai par shreya abhi tak nahi athi hai. Sab apne apne kam me lag jatha hai

**Abhijeet:** Daya ….yeah file ek bar check karlo court me submit karna hai…..(but there was no reply from daya as he was lost in his own thoughts)…Daya(calls him again, still no reply and then bit loud at his ear)..Dayaaaaaaa…

**Daya(comes out of his thoughts): **haan…..kya hai abhi chila kyu raha ho…..muja bohut achase sunai ddeta hai…

**Abhijeet: **Acha mai chila raha hu …kab se bula raha tha ki ek bar yeah file check karlo …par tum tho lagtha hai kisi ke khayalo mai koiya hua ho…..(naughty tone) kahi mari shreya bhabhi ke barema tho nahi soch raha ho…

**Daya(without focusing on abhijeets words speaks): **Haan…..wo abhi tak bureau nahi aai hai…aur mera call bhi lift nahi kar rahi hai roj tho hum sab se phela athi hai…. Aur raat ko bhi tik se baat nahi hua….. pata nahi kya hua raat mai bohut harbadi(busy) mai thi tik se baat bhi nahi hua (know he recalls what he was saying and bites his lips and thinks arey yaar mai ne yeah sab kya bhol diya aur wo bhi abhi se ab tho meri ker nahi)…..and was about to say something but he was interrupted by

**Shreya:** Good morning daya sir, good morning abhijeet sir

**Abhijeet**: good moring shreya aaj late (but was interrupted by daya)

**Daya:** tum he itni late kyu hua(in concern tone)…(but he is serious as she had not received his calls)yeah koi waqt hai bureau anna ka….. itni late kyu hua tumhe aur tum…..(but was cut by ACP as)

**Acp**: kyu ki mema esa kuch files lane ko bheja hai head quarters ….wo tho jaldhi hi aai thi bureau par mana hi use bheja tha

**Daya:** sorry sir wo…

**Acp:** Acha chalo ab kam pe lag jao …..and he leaves to his cabin after taking files from shreya

**Abhijeet:** Daya bhina socha samjhe tum ne shreya ko dat(scold) diya

As shreya was about to say both daya speaks

**Daya**: mai ne jaan bujkar tho nahi datha tha na(looks shreya and)…..thoda tho sab kuch jan buch kar kartha hai….saying this he gives an angry look to shreya and lives from there ….shreya was confused that why daya is angry what was the reason had she hurted him or what and with lots of thinking she goes to her desk

**Abhijeet(talks to himself)**: dono ek dusre se bohut pyaar kartha hai par abhi tak dono mai se koi bhi nahi bolta hai…. shreya ka samajh saktha hu ladki hai bol nahi payagi par daya yeah tho apni dil ki baat hi nahi sunna chatha hai…. Shreya ki bohut chinta kartha hai pyaar bhi kartha par kab tak iss sachi se bag tha rahega, samaj hi nahi raha hai…pata nahi kab tak in dono ko apne apne….(was about to say but )

**Person:** Pyaar ka inteezar karna padega(he finishes his last words)

**Abhijeet**: arey sachin tum…

**Sachin**: sorry sir wo mai ne apki baat sunliya hai…..

**Abhijeet:** arey iss me sorry kyu bol rahe ho tum

**Sachin:** sir wo actual jab ap meri princess ke bharema baat kar rahe the tho mujse raha nahi gaya aur mai…..(here I'm pointing sachin and shreya as brother and sister)

**Abhijeet**: koi baat nahi sachin tum shreya ko apni bhehan mantha ho thou ski parva tho hogi hi tum he

**Sachin:** ha sir meri tho koi bhehan nahi hai tho shreya ko mai apni bhehan mantha hu aur wo daya sir se bohut pyaar karthi hai par bolthi nahi hai …but mena dekha hai use kai bar daya sir ke liya pareshan ho tha hua jab wo pareshan hota hai tho…agar daya sir ko chot lagthi hai tho ise dard hota hai….par mai kuch nahi kar pata hu apni bhehan ke liya (and he was disappointed )

**Abhijeet:** sachin ab bura manase kuch nahi ho saktha hai humhe hi kuch kar na hoga …

**Sachin:** sir hum kya kar skatha hai…..

**Abhijeet**: sonch na padega ab….mai kuch sochtha hu aur tum bhi socho ki kase kare aur kya kar saktha hai…..

With this both get back to work …and know as there was no case reported all leaves bureau a bit fast ….almost all had left except daya shreya abhijeet and sachin.

**Abhijeet:** Daya mujhe tarika ke sath bahar jana hai….. tho nahi tarika ke sath chala jatha hu tum ghar chalejana

**Daya:** Acha tik hai enjoy…(in naughty tone ) aur ha ghar jaldi chale jana nahi tho kal bureau late pochacho ge(last words says by seeing shreya's face)…jabhi tarika se milta ho late hojata ho tum [here I'm not writing that daya and abhijeet stay together. They both stay in their respective homes]

**Shreya(thinks):** aaj daya sir mera late hone se itne kyu gussa hogai par mai iss se phela bhi tho mai late aai thi …tho phir aaj asa kya hogaya daya sir ko ki itne gusse mai hai

Abhijeet: arey yaar muja pata hai…..aur tu na meri chinta aur apni chinta kar

**Daya:** meri chinta muja kya hua hai?

**Abhijeet:** kuch nahi tere dimaag me jo dhul bhara hai na use saaf kar le …tab pata chalega ki mai kyu late hota hu ….aur pani dil ki sun dimaag ki nahi

**Daya:** abhijeetttt….(but he had already vanished by doing some eshara to sachin and sachin replies him back with his eyes)

**Sachin:** princess chalo der ho rahi hai ghar chaltha hai(daya was listening there conversation)

**Shreya:** bhai ap chaliye mai athi hu

**Sachin:** shreya kam katham hogaya hai na tho chalo mai tum he ghar chod dunga …(as she doesn't have any other option so she goes with sachin)

**Daya(to himself):** ek tho subha mere phone calls ka javab nahi diya …aur kal raat mujse tik se baat bhi nahi ki hai….aur ab tho bye bi nahi bola aur chaligai …par muja kyu uska na baat karne se itni problem ho rahi hai…..kyu mai itna darjatha hu jab vo mushi baat mai hoti hai tho…..kahi mai shreya se pyaar tho nahi kar beta (a sweet shy smile crept his face but vanishes in seconds of thinking)…nahi nahi asa nahi hosaktha phele bhi do bar jisse mai pyaar kartha tha vo muja nahi mili agar milla tho sirf dhoka aur viswasgath ….agar mai shreya se pyaar kartha hu aur wo muja nahi mili tho mai ji nahi pavunga aur waise bhi muja yeah bhi nahi pata ki shreya mujse pyaar karti hai ya yeah sirf ek senior honeka nata concern hai uska…yeah sab kya soch raha hu mai…wo mere chinta kare ya na kare , mujse baat kare ya na kare isse muja kya …..mai tho use tab tak baat nahi karunga jab tak wo kudh mujse aka baat na kare aur mere phone calls na utta ne ke liye sorry bola tab tak mai shreya se baat nahi karunga …..with this he goes to home.

**Shreya(to herself):** aaj tho daya sir se baat bhi nahi ho pai hai…..pata nahi kyu daya sir itne gusse mai the …phone karka puchthi hu arey nahi agar sir bura maan gait ho …hmmm ab tho baat nahi kar sakti hu kal baat karti hu daya sir se…aur upperse mama tho mere shadhi kar dena chathi hai aur pata nahi daya sir mujse pyaar kartha hai ya nahi… (with this she also lives to her home).

**A/N:**Ab Shreya mana payagi daya sir ko ya phir inha inke pyaar ka inteezar hi karna padega….ya shreya ki mama shreya ki shadhi Raman se kardegi. Hmmmmm yeah chapter tho hogaya hope ki ap logo ko pasand ayai…..agar pasand nahi aya tho please review kar ke bolo ki kya pasand nahi aya. And will post next chapter soonnnnn

Navkiran kaur, .161, Zehra, Abhrika, Duoangle95, Guest, Ritesh7, Dareya, Zuber, D.S Fan, Sheema to you all a very huge thank you for supporting my ff. I'm glad you all liked my ff. thank you so much and please review for my second chapter and hope you all like this. Please review please pleaseeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Thank you all for your supports and for encouraging me to write next chapter and I'm glad you liked second chapter too. Really I had not expected you all will like it.

Ritesh ji: Thanks for your review and sachin ne shreya ko apne saat kyu le gaye yeah apko iss chapter me pata chalega.

Guest ji: iss chapter me shreya ko daya sir ke gussa ka reason tho pata chalega…..but daya sir ko abhi shreya ke shaadi ke barema time lage ga pata chal ne mai.

Sheema ji: Really I know story is running so slow but kya karu isse jaldi lihke bhi nahi pati na aur thanks for your support.

Reenu ji: Thank you for saying your opinion definitely I will take care from next chapter not to show daya sir so ziddi so please iss ek bar ke liya adjust karlo yaar and thanks for your review and support.

Zoomra ji, Navkiran kaur ji, .161 ji, Duoangle95 ji, Sugerplum15 ji, Dareya ji, Priya ji, Kia Mehra ji, Gopirathna ji Anujaim123 ji, Anupama Mishra ji thank you all for supporting me and I'm glad ki app sab mera story pasand aya hai. And I tell you iss chapter mai shreya ko daya sir ki narazika pata chal jayega. So here goes next chapter.

**Chapter:**

Daya shreya ko jata dekta hai aur kuch ajeb sa ehasa hota hai use.

Shreya apne khayalo mai koi hoti hai aur dhire sari baate sochtha parking lot mai athi hai. Meantime Sachin was in a call.

**In Call:**

**Sachin:** Sir mana shreya ko apne saat anna ko kaha hai…..aur wo mera saat arahi hai.

**Abhijeet: **Good….shreya ko daya se baat karna ka moka nahi dena hai sachin.

**Sachin(worried): **But sir asa karna se wo dono tho aur bhi dur hojayenga sir…..aur mai apni princess ko takleaf mai nahi dekh sakta …

**Abhijeet:** Sachin mai samjta hu tumhe shreya ki phikar hai…muje bhi shreya ki phikar hai….aur mai daya ko bhi bohut acha se jantha hu wo shreya se bohut pyaar kartha hai par bol nahi raha hai….daya ko iss baat se dar hai ki kahi vo shreya ke pass jayega tho shreya use dur hojayegi…..aur hume daya ke iss dark o dur karna hoga…aur use yeah ehasas dilana hoga ki hum kisi se dur hona se wo insane kush nahi hota hai balki use aur bhi dukh pohantha hai…..aur muje yeah bhi pata hai agar undono ko ek dusre se dur rakenge tho daya ko apne pyaar ka ehasas hoga aur shreya ko kone ka dar bhi kyu ki daya ko bilkul pasand nahi ki koi use dur ho…..tab wo shreya ko apne pyaar ka iszhaar zarur karega…..tum chinta maat karo sachin bas kuch hi dino ki baat hai sab tik hojayega…

**Sachin: **okay sir …..and he sees shreya coming so he tells to abhijeet that shreya is coming and he disconnects the call.

**Sachin: **chale shreya ….

**Shreya: **Haan…and both sits in car and drove off

Daya sees them going from window and feels really bad that how he was angry on shreya and how he hurt her for no reason. He sighs and then lives to home.

**Shreya And Sachin In Car:**

There was a complete silence in car. Sachin thinks to start the conversation so he calls shreya.

**Sachin: **shreya….ek baat puchna tha…

**Shreya: **Haan..Bhai puchiya na…aur waise bhi app permission kyu le rahe ho….app mujse koi bhi baat puch sakta hai…..

**Sachin: **Nahi…..wo…..wo kya hai ki…..(a few seconds of silence)…and shreya was waiting patiently sachin to speak out what he wants to ask her.

**Sachin(in one breadth): **Shreya tu daya sir se…. pyaar karti hai na(last words in some hesitation)

Shreya was in shock on his sudden burst out as she knows that sachin knows that she loves daya sir but never asked her or she never tells him but she know that sachin knows her feels either she tells him or not.

**Sherya: **Bhai …wo….maiiii…..

**Sachin: **Shreya…..its ok agar tujhe bol na hai tho bol mai tujhe force nahi karunga….jab tujhe bol na hoga tu mujhe bol sakti hai…..i'm always there for you princess…..tera bhai humesha tere sath hai….

Shreya gives a smile and node her head in yes.

**Shreya Pov: **Pata hai bhai apko meri chinta hai…haan mai daya sir se bohut bohut paar karti hu…..par yeah nahi pata ki daya sir mujse pyaar kartha hai yeah nahi…..agar mai apni feeling apko baat du aur baad mai pata chale ki daya sir mujse pyaar nahi kartha tho mera sath sath app bhi tut jayenge kyu ki app apni iss muboli behan se bohut pyaar kartha hai…muje dukh mai nahi dekh saktha hai…

**Sachin Pov: **Pata hai princess…tu yeah soch rahi hai ki agar tu ne apni dil ki baat muje bol diya aur wo sach nahi hua tho mujhe bohut dukh hoga…..par pagli tujhe aasa dukh mai dekh kai bhi mujhe dukh hota hai….par mujhe pata hai tujhe apna pyaar jarur milaga tere bhai ke hota hua tu kabhi dukhi nahi ho sakti…..mai tujhe apne pyaar se jarur milaunga….mane apna pyaar koya hai….mujhe pata hai pyaar ke kone se kitna dukh hota hai….par mai tujhe iss dukh se nahi guzar na dunga…By all this thoughts they reach shreya's home

**Sachin: **Lo tera ghar agaya….

**Shreya: **Haan…(and she gets down from car and sees sachin still in car)…bhai andar chalo na…..

**Sachin: **Nahi shreya bohut der hogaya hai mai chalta hu…

**Shreya: **Thodi der bhai aur waise bhi vineet tho nahi hai mission pe gaya hai….. tho app ghar jakar khana bhi nahi banayega….tho yah ape khaka jayega aur waise bhi kal mummy, papa ayai hai ….tho unse bhi mil lijiya ga…[Here sachin and vinnet stay together and are best friends and even vinnet and shreya are best friends]

**Sachin(in happy): **Kya mummy papa ayai hai…aur tu ne bataya bhi nahi…

**Shreya: **sorry bhai…..wo mai bhul gai thi..

**Sachin: **Acha chal tik hai…..ab chal mummy papa se mil leta hu…aur tere hath ka khana bhi kha leta hu…(and they both move and knock the door)

**Shreya's Mom(S.M):** Arey shreya …..(and then sees sachin beside shreya and )…arey sachin beta kase ho tum…

**Sachin: **Maa mai tik hu….(and touch her feet)…app kase ho maa….

**S.M: **Mai tik hu beta aao andar aao….(and they move inside and sees shreya's dad(S.D) watching TV. He sees sachin and smiles and then)

**S.D: **Arey sachin beta kase ho tum….aur vinnet nahi aya tum logo ke sath

**S.M: **Haan….mai tho puch na hi bol gai kaha hai vinnet nahi aya tum logo ke sath

**Shreya: **Nahi maa wo mission pe gaya hai…

**S.D: **Acha tik hai aao sachin beto na….

**Sachin: **Haan …..papa….

**S.M: **App log baate karo mai khana bana thi hu….

**Shreya: **Maa mai khana bana dungi app log aram se baate karo….

**S.M: **Par tu akeli…..nahi mai teri madat karthi hut u tak jayegi beta…..

**Shreya: **Nahi maa mai kar lungi app log baate karo mai fresh hoka khana bana lungi

**S.M: **Acha tik hai teri marzi…..and she to join sachin and S.D has they were already in conversing something…

Shreya first moves to her room and get fresh up and then comes down and sees three of them are still taking to each other. And then she moves to kitchen and starts preparing food. After half-an-hour she comes and tells to have dinner. So all moves to dinning table. And settels there and start eating.

**Sachin: **Arey wah aloo ke parata…shreya sach mai bohut tasty hai…..

**S.D: **Haan…..sachin sach mai bohut tasty hai…..bohut din hogai hai asa parata kaiya….

**S.M: **Acha ji tho roj mai acha nahi banati hu….apni beti ka haat ka khana acha aur mera bura…..

**S.D(gives a mar gaya look to his daugther): **Arey mera bol na ka vo matlab nahi tha….aur waise bhi shreya na tho tum se hi sikha na khana bhana na

**S.M: **Acha ji baat ko palat na apko aur apki beti ko bohut acha se atta hai…..(and she winks and shreya understood about what her mother was pointing but keeps quiet)

Shreya finishes her dinner and was about to go to sink but sees her mother signalling something to sachin

**Shreya: **Maa yeah kya ishara kar rahi thi app bhai se…

**S.M(tensed as she has been caught by her daugther): **Nahi…..nahi mai kya ishara kar rahi thi …..kuch bhi tho nahi….

**Shreya: **Maa mane dekha tha app bhai ko kuch bol rahi thi app bolthi hai yeah nahi….(looks at sachin) Kya baat hai app bologa yeah app bhi bologa ki kuch nahi….

**S.M(gives up): **Wo…. Mai….. mai wo …sachin ko bol rahi thi ki tumhe shaadi ke liya mana le Raman se

**Shreya(angry): **Maa app phir se suru hogai mane khana nahi mujhe shaadi nahi karni…..tho phir app kyu bhekar mai apna aur dusro kha time waste kar rahe hai….

**S.M: **kyu nahi karni tujhe shaadi…..bol kisi se pyaar karti hai tho…..

**Shreya: **maa please mujhe koi baat nahi karni …..and she moves to her room

**Sachin:** Maa app santh rahi yeah ….mai baat kartha hu…..and to goes back of shreya to her room

**Shreya's Room:**

**Shreya(herself): **kase bolu mai apse ki mai daya sir se pyaar karthi hu….(and tears were flowing down her cheeks)….(There was a knock at her door and she soon wipe her tears and turns back and sees sachin there as she had expected him there).

**Sachin: **Shreya ….. santh ho ja …maa ko tho bas tere chinta haii…

**Shreya(without making any eye contact): **Bhai ….mai tik hu….

**Sachin: **kise juth bol rahi hai…..mujhe pata hai ki kitna tik hai tu …..aur apni yeah ansu mujse chupa nahi sakti hai tu….

**Shreya: **nahi bhai …wo bas shayad kuch chala gaya hai tho ansu nikal gai…..

**Sachin: **Acha mai bhi tho dekhu kon hai wo jo meri behan ke ankho mai chala gaya aur use ruladiya….Shreya understand his meaning…..

**Shreya: **Bhai….

**Sachin: **shreya …tujhe phela bhi bola tha ki mai hu tere sath apna dard bhaat sakti hai tu….

Know it was out her control and she burst out placing her head on his chest. Sachin keeps his hand on her forehead and sooths her. After few minutes she comes down and to make the situation lite.

**Sachin: **Ab bas bhi kar princess….mari shirt pura bhiga begi kya phela hi adha bega diya hai tu ne…..(she separetes from hug and smiles a little).

**Shreya: **bhai app bhi na…..

**Sachin: **hamesha assa hi has tha rehna achi lagthi hai…..aur waise bhi mujhe aur vinnet ko tere hastha hua cheraha pasand hai…so always smile…..

**Shreya: **Thanks bhai…..

**Sachin: **your welcome behana….acha chal ab mai chalta hu…

**Shreya: **Tikaa bhai….byeeeee take care

And he leaves….Shreya completes her pending files and was not able to concentrate. She was continuously thinking why daya was angry and all other things and was not able to do any work so she thinks to go to beach for some fresh air.

**At Beach(9.30):**

Shreya was walking at sea shore and waves were touching her feet and she was lots in her thoughts suddenly she sees something and goes there. A person was sitting there and was lot in his thoughts. She calls him slowly.

**Shreya: **App yaha?

**Person(turns back and sees her and smiles lightly): **mai bhi yeah sawal puch sakta hu tum se…?

**Shreya: **par phela tho mane pucha tha na….

**Person: **Kuch nahi bas asa hi thoda stress tha tho yaha chala aya …..aur tum…..

**Shreya: **wo mai bhi thoda stress feel kar rahi thi tho yaha agai….yaha aka mann ko sukun miltha hai…..(while she was talking he was lots in her).

**Shreya: **waise tho mai yaha athi hu jabhi time mila aur app…..(but she doesn't get any answer as he was lots in her and she calls him)

**Shreya: **Daya sir….

**Daya(comesout of this thought): **Haan…..kya bol rahi thi tum..

**Shreya: **kuch nahi sir puch rahi thi ki kya app roj atha hai yaha….

**Daya: **Nahi bas kabhi kabhi jab stress feel kartha hu tho…

**Shreya: **Ohhhh…..and was a long silence…..and no one was talking….so shreya thought to ask why he was angry on her as she was restless from morning to know the reason but doesn't gets chance…at the same time daya also wants to say her sorry for his rash behaviour. Both says at a time.

**Shreya: **Sir ….**/** **Daya: **Shreya….

Both look each other and were lots in each others eyes…..After few mintues shreya was the first to come out….and speaks.

**Shreya: **sir app kuch bol rahe tha…..

**Daya(comes out): **haan kuch nahi tum bolo ….tum kuch bol rahi thi…

Shreya doesn't forces him as she was eager to know why he was angry. So she speaks

**Shreya: **Sir wo aaj subha….(daya sees her and understand she was going to ask him about his sudden burst out)…..subha mai sach mai jaldhi hi aai thi par…..(she was cut by daya)

**Daya: **Shreya …..i'm sorry mujhe tum se aasa baat nahi karni chahiya thi …mai kuch zyada hi over react hogaya tha…..

**Shreya: **Nahi sir…..iss me app sorry kyu bol rahe ho…(herself: Apka hak hai mujpe…app jab mujpe gussa hota hai yeah mare liya pareshan hota hai tho muja acha lagtha hai)

**Daya: **Nahi shreya pata nahi muje kya hogaya …..

**Shreya: **Sir its ok …

**Daya: **its not ok…..mai tum pe gussa hogaya sab ke samne…(in concern)par kya karu tum se kal rat ko bhi tik se baat nahi hopai (in innocent)aur tumhe pata hai na har roj mai tumse baat kar ke sotha hu par tum ne kal raat ko mujse tik se baat bhi nahi ki …aur subha mare calls ke javab bhi nahi diya…

**Shreya(remembers something): **I'm really sorry sir …..vo actually mai apna phone subha car mai bhul gai jab head office gai thi aur baad mai bhul gai thi sir I'm extremely sorry sir …..

**Daya: **its ok shreya ….hota hai…kabhi kabhi…..waise bhi tum ne kal raat ko bhi tik se baat nahi ki tho mai aur bhi pareshan hogaiya tha issilye subha kuch zyada hi guzza hogaya ….

**Shreya(she can feel his concern):** sir wo actually kal raat ko mummy papa aya thi Ahmadabad se tho issilye baat nahi kiya tha …..aur mummy papa ke sone tak der hogaya tha aur maine socha ki apko ek bar call karlu par phir laga ki app sogayai honga tho maine call nahi kiya sir.

**Daya: **Kya mummy papa aye hai tumhe bol na chahiya tha na shreya kal raat ko…kase hai mummy papa …aur waise bhi tum mujhe kabhi bhi call kar sakti ho….anytime soch na ki zarurat nahi hai tumha mujhe call kar ne se phela…

**Shreya: **thank you sir…

**Daya: **Acha chalo bohut der hogai haiiii …tumhe ghar chod detha hu…..

**Shreya: **nahi sir mai chali jaaongi…..

**Daya: **Shreya mai tumhe bol nahi raha hu order de raha hu chalo mai chod dunga…..and shreya doesn't have anyother option so she goes with him. Daya was on driving seat and shreya was on passenger seat….they both sits and daya starts car…..on the way shreya suddenly sees something says daya to stop the car

**Shreya: **Daya sir gadi rokiya….

**Daya(stops the car):** Shreya kya hua…

**A/N: **Kya dekha shreya na?

Ab daya sir ka gussa tho kam hogaya…..par abhi bhi daya sir ko shreya ki shaadi ki baat nahi pata hai…..So jab pata chalega tho kya hoga… aur ab ek suspense tho khul gaya ki abhijeet aur sachin ka kya plan hai…par sachin aur abhijeet sir ka plan tho unha dur rakha ek dusre kho apne pyaar kha ehasas dilana tha par daya sir shreya tho ab ek sath hai aur daya sir ka gussa bhi kam hogaya hai….tho ab abhijeet sir aur sachin kya karenga jab unhe pata chalaga ki daya sir shreya ek sath hai…

Hope ki yeah chapter baada hai...

So ab aga jane ke liya apko thoda intezar karna padega ….tab tak reviews kardo ki kya pasand aya kya nahi…..Please review till them byeeeeeeee take care…..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Hey guyz first to all who had reviewed and supported me thank you all. Here it goes what had shreya seen.

**Chapter: 4**

Daya and shreya moves towards their home and suddenly shreya spokes

**Shreya:** Daya sir gadi rokiya na…..

**Daya(little tensed): **Kya hua shreya….

**Shreya: **Sir wo … actually…

**Daya(more tensed, he was thinking had anything happened to her): **Ha shreya bolo kya hua hai…..

**Shreya(Faces towards him and with a cute innocent smile): **Sir restaurant …..

**Daya(confused): **Tho…..

**Shreya: **Tho…..kya… chaliya …..aur khana kha lijiya…..

**Daya: **Shreya ….mujhe bhuk nahi hai…

**Shreya: **Acha tik hai(and she settles sown back and shifts her gaze to road)…

**Daya(he was quiet surprised that she had not forced him to have dinner but still he speaks):** Shreya sach mai mujhe bhuk nahi hai yaar…..

**Shreya:** Sir mai ne kha na tik hai….chaliye ab(she speaks without facing him)…..

Daya just nodded his head as no. As he don't know what to say. So, he keeps quiet and started car. But soon stops by hearing shreya's voice.

**Shreya(little tensed): **Sirrr ….. ek minute …..

**Daya(again sees her, as what happened): **Kya hua shreya….

**Shreya: **Sir vo ….vo apko …apko koi awaze sunai de rahi hai …..

**Daya(keenly hears): **Shreya…. Koi awaze nahi arahi hai…..

**Shreya: **Nahi sir suniya na…(and turns her and there)

**Daya(once again listens but hears noting): **Shreya mujhe kuch sunai nahi araha hai…tum hi bolo kya suna tum ne…..

**Shreya(stops looking here and there and turns towards him and shows the direction from were sounds had come): **Shreya ….waha se…

**Daya(follows her gaze and his eyes wide opened): **Shreyaaaaaa….

**Shreya(smiles):** Kya ….shreya (imitates him)…..

**Daya(sighs): **Tumhe mere pet se awazze arahi hey…

**Shreya(giggles): **Haan….Aur nahi tho kya …agar apko bhuk nahi lage tho kya apki pet ko nahi lagthi hai kya…aur waise bhi mujhe pata hai ki apko bhuk lagrahi hai par app apna khayal bhilkul nahi raktha aur nahi app ab ghar jake khana khana vale ho …..so no more discussions and chaliye…

**Daya(smiles on her concern): **Shreya sach mai….(but was cut by her)

**Shreya: **Koi behasa…..jab mai gadi mai anne se mana kar rahi tho apne mujhe order dekha kha ki mai chod dunga and its my order…..so ab agar app abhi nahi aaoge tho mai gadi se uthar joaungi….(and she opened car door but immediately stopped listening daya's words).

**Daya: **Acha tik ha chalo meri maa…..

**Shreya(Smiles):** Chaliye…..

Daya parks the car at restaurant parking lot and both headed towards restaurant.

**Daya POV: **Kaise pata chal jatha hai tumhe shreya ki mujhe kya chahiye kya nahi… Kitna khayal raha tha hai tumhe mera…. Kya abhijeet sach khetha hai kit um mujse pyaar karthi ho ya….(and was not able to think forward)….nahi shreya mai soch bhi nahi saktha ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karthi….. mai tum se bohut pyaar kartha hu par bolna se dar lagtha hai…..tumhe kho na ka dar…(while thinking all this both enter into restaurant and manager receives them)

**Manger: **Hello mam, hello sir…welcome…..

**Dareya: **Thank you…..

**Manager: **Sir table for couples…..please come…..

Daya and Shreya looks at each other and shreya blush and daya smiles as she was unable to make eye contact with him and was looking her and there and daya want to say something to manager both he was headoff. So daya and shreya also moves with him.

**Manager: **Sir table for you…..please have a seat and enjoy your dinner.(and he moves)

Daya sees shreya feeling a bit shy so he moves towards her and pull a chair to her and whisper

**Daya: **Shreya bato…..

Shreya sits and daya also sit opposite to her. And was complete silence. So to make situation lite shreya speaks.

**Shreya: **Daya sir …..tho app kya khayenge….

**Daya: ** App…app ka kya matlab …tum nahi kahogi?

**Shreya: **Nahi sir actually mana khana khaliya tha..tho….

**Daya: **Acha tik hai…par company tho de sakti ho na …

**Shreya(smiles):** Okay…..Ice-cream….

**Daya: **Okay…

Meantime, waiter comes to take order.

**Daya(orders):** Hmmm….Mutter panner, parota and two nahi three choco nut ice-cream.

Waiter takes the order and leaves

**Shreya: **Sir three ice-creams…

**Daya: **Haan… kyu kya hua…..

**Shreya: **Nahi sir …kuch nahi….

**Daya: **mujhe pata hai ki tumhe ice-cream bohut pasand hai…iss liye mane order kiya tha

**Shreya(surprised): **Sir apko kase pata ki mujhe ice-cream passand hai….aur wo bhi choco nut

**Daya(smiles): **bas pata hai….

**Shreya: **Sir please boliye na…

**Daya: **Acha tik hai…..ek din mane sunna tha tumhe boltha hua…..

**Shreya(makes a questioning face): **Par mane kab kaha tha sir….

**Daya(smiles): **Actually…

**Flashback:**

Vinnet and shreya was in cafeteria….and shreya was fitting with him…..Purvi and tarika was enjoying there cute fight.

**Shreya(serious tone): **vinnet mara ice-cream de mujhe nahi tho….

**Vinnet(same serious tone): **Nahi tho kya….ha bol nahi tho kya karegi…..

**Shreya(bit low): **Nahi tho mai tujse baat nahi karungi… aur fir bate rahena yahi ice-cream pakad ke…..

**Vinnet:** shreya… kitni bar bola hai emotional blackmail mat kiya kar…

Purvi and Tarika was giggling seeing vinnet condition. As they very well know shreya and vinnet were best friends and both can't be serious with each other. And them sachin enters.

**Sachin: **Arey kya ho raha hai…..

**Shreya(like a small kid, complains to her brother): **Bhai….dekho na vinnet mare ice-cream nahi de raha hai…

**Vinnet: **Sachin tu iski baat mat sun…dekh phela se hi isse fever and cold hai ….aur isse ice-cream khana hai…(sachin thinking in mind: hey bagwan kaha fas gaya mai…..agar shreya ko support kiya tho vinnet nazar ho jaye ga aur shreya ka sath diya tho sach mai uska fever baad jaye ga, aur agar vinnet ka sath diya tho mari khar nahi…..looks up and says ab kya karu)

All this discuss daya was hearing from canteen window and was also enjoying vineet ans shreya's fight and sachin's expression.

**Shreya: **Bhai….bolo na mujhe mera favourite choco-nut ice-cream dena ko…wo mera favourite ice-cream hai….please

**Sachin(by looking his sweet sisters expression): **vineet ice-cream do….

**Vinnet: **Sachin tumhe mera sath dena chahiye par tum ho ki…

**Sachin: **Vinnet kuch nahi hoga bas ek hi ice-cream hai na….

**Vinnet: **hai tho ek hi iska baad zukaam ya bhukar baad gaya tho mujhe mat kahana….

**Sachin: **Arey kuch nahi hoga….tablets le lagi na…..

**Vinnet: **Sachin….tablets…..aur vo bhi yeah…

**Shreya"s eyes wide open on hearing word tablets and her expression changes as yak: **Tablets chi…mujhe nahi chahiye…

**Vinnet:** dekha madam ji kya mhu kase chaltha hai….tablets ka naam sunkha…

**Sachin(know in demanding tone): **shreya agar ice cream chahiye tho tablets lena padega and that's final…

**Shreya(thinks): **Agar nahi kha tho yeah dono tho mujhe meri favourite choco-nut ice-cream nahi khana denge…..So

**Shreya: **tika bhai….mai tablets lungi na…(and winks at vinnet) and starts eating her ice-cream…

**Vinnet: **Sachin bohut lad kar ke bigad raha ho tum use ….

**Sachin: **Vinnet kuch nahi hoga wo samjh dar hai…..

**Tarika:** haan…vinnet kuch nahi hoga dnt worry…..use pata hai…kya sahi hai kya nahi…

**Vinnet **Wo..tho dikh hi raha hai…

Purvi,Tarika and sachin smiles on vinnet concern and shreya's childish nature…. Daya who was seeing all this also smiles on seeing shreya like that…..and was lost in her….

**Flashback End**

**Shreya: **Sir iska matlab uss din apna sab kuch sunliya…..

**Daya: **Haan…..

**Shreya(downs her head in embarrassment)….Daya(sees her like that and wants to tense her a little):** Shreya ek baat puchu…

**Shreya: **Haan sir…..

**Daya(smiles): **Tumhe tablets se dar lagta hai kya….

**Shreya(on word tablets her expression changes and forgets who was in fronts and just burst out): **Chi…..sir kitna kadava hota hai…I just don't like and kitna bada bada hota hai…..asa lagtha hai ki galema atak jayega….and remembers who was infront and downs her head…daya looked her like that and smiles…and then order comes they have there dinner and them daya drops her at home and he moves towards his home with a cute smile and sweet memories with him…..then both goes to their bed and remembers the time they spent with each other and sleeps with a cute smile on their faces.

**Next day Morning bureau:**

**Abhijeet: **Sachin pata hai na kya karna hai….

**Sachin: **Haan sir…(and both smiles as they are going to drag their plan today but they were aware that daya and shreya are together).

Then daya and shreya together enter bureau by laughing and chating with each other. Sachin and abhijeet's eyes were wide open by seeing this scenario. And thinks ki yeah miracle kase hogaya…

**Shreya: **Good Morning sir , Good morning sachin(she calls sachin by name in bureau and bhai when they are not in duty).

As abhijeet and sachin were in shock so they just node their head and shreya and daya head to their desk and starting working….

**Abhijjet: **SAchin kya hum sapna tho nahi dekh rahe hai na…..

**Sachin: **Mujhe bhi kuch samjh mai nahi araha hai…..

**Abhijeet: **Yeah dono ek sath wo bhi haastha baat kartha ….kal raat tak tho daya shreya se baat bhi nahi kar raha that ho…..ab…..yeah kase hogaya and sees daya and shreya working.

**Sachin: **Pata nahi sir…raat ko bhi shreya bohut dukhi thi ki daya sir use tik se baat nahi kar raha hai …..tho ab…..and both looks each others face.

**Abhijeet: **Sachin shreya se pucho ki kal asa kya hogaya ki dono aaj itna acha mood mai hai…..

**Sachin: **Tik hai sir mai lunch time mai baat kartha hu….and abhijeet nodded his head and both moves to their work.

**Lunch Time:**

Abhijeet signals sachin and sachin goes near shreya and

**Sachin: **shreya chalo lunch time hogaya hai…

**Shreya(closing her PC): **haan sachin chalo and both moves to cafeteria

**Cafeteria:**

Both occupy a corner seat and starts their lunch. Sachin wants to know the reason that how daya and shreya's misunderstanding had cleared so he asks shreya.

**Sachin: **Shreya….wo…..

**Shreya: **kya hua bhai…

**Sachin(without wasting time): **Shreya…wok al tak tho daya sir thujse gussa the tho aaj tum dono ke bhich tho sab tik lagtha hai…..asa kya hogaya raat tho raat…..

**Shreya(smiles): **Bhai…..wo….(sachin was egarly waiting to know what was the reason and keenly listening to her)….

**Shreya: **Bhai…wok al raat mai beach ko gayi thi tho waha daya sir mil gaye and she tells him hole story.

**Sachin(was hell shock that daya and shreya met at night either by coincident and speaks in low tone): **Ab hamara plan kya hoga…

**Shreya(listens him murmuring): **Bhai…kya kha apne…

**Sachin: **kuch nahi shreya …..acha hua tumhare aur daya sir ke bich galatfami dur hogai and he smiles…..

Shreya too smiles and they finishes their lunch….

**Meantime in Bureau:**

**Abhijeet: **Daya kya baat hai…bohut kush lagh rahe ho…

**Daya: **kuch nahi boss …..bas asahi….

**Abhijeet: **Acha bas asahi…(and sees mischievously)

**Daya(understands his look but still): **kya hai…..boss asa kyu dekh raha ho…..

**Abhijeet(nodes his head as no and):** Daya ek baat puchu…

**Daya(understands abhi wants to asks that what happened that he and shreya are ok with each other): **Haan….abhi pucho na kya….hai…

**Abhijeet(directly comes to point): **Asa kya hogaya kal raat jo tere aur shreya ke bich jo sab kuch tik haogaya …..

**Daya: **Kuch nahi abhi…(abhijeet glares at him)

**Daya(sighs): **kuch nahi boss…kal raat ….(and he tell him everything)

**Abhijeet: **Oh …tho janab ka gussa thanda hogaya shreya ka chehara dekha…..

**Daya: **boss asa kuch nahi….mai tho bas…

**Abhijeet: **Kya mai…tho bas …ab yeah bol na ki koshish mat karna ki tu shreya se pyaar nahi kartha…

**Daya: **Boss…..

**Abhijeet: **Daya mujse chupa ne ki koshish mat karo …..bohut acha se janta hu tumhe…..tum shreya se pyaar kartha ho tho use bol the kyu nahi …aur kithna intezar karao ge use …..

**Daya(turns another side as not to show that he loves shreya but abhijeet know he does like this then only when he wants to hide anything): **Abhijeet mai ….shreya se pyaar nahi kartha kitni bar bolu tumhe …tum samaj the kyu nahi….

**Abhijeet: **Daya mujse tho juth mat bol…..mujhe pata hai kit um shreya se pyaar kartha ho aur mai tum se phir bol raha hu use dur mat hone de apne apse ….. jab tujhe yeah eshasa hojayi ki tu shreya se pyaar kartha hai….tab tak der na hojayai….wo kisi aur kin a hojayai…..

**Daya(shivers on "wo ki aur ki na hojayai but doesn't says anything): **Abhi please mai na kaha na…But was cutted

**Abhijeet: **Mujhe mat samjh kudh samajh aur shreya ko apni dil ki baat bol de…..and he moves from there….

**Daya(thinking): **mai shreya se pyaar kartha hu …..par….nahi mai usse nahi bol sakta …..nahi…. mujhe use dur raha na hoga …agar use kuch hogaya tho …nahi mai shreya se dur rahunga….(with this he moves to his work)

**Abhijeet(thinking): **Bhale hi tu apni mhu se bol ya naa bol kit u shreya se pyaar kartha hai….par mai bhi har nahi mane wala hu …..tujhe shreya se apne pyaar ka izzar tho larna hi pade ga…(and he moves out)

**Cafeteria: **

Sachin and shreya finishes their lunch….then sachin receives a call and he goes to attend it

**Sachin: **Haan…maa

**Shreya Mom(S.M): **Sachin shreya se baat hui….

**Sachin: **Nahi maa….

**S.M: **sachin jaldi baat karo beta mai aur intezzar nahi kar sakti…

**Sachin: **par maa….mai kase baat karu…wo…..

**S.M: **Mujhe pata hai beta …tum shreya se iss barema use force nahi kar sakta ….agar vinnet hota tho wo jarur shreya ko mana letha par…

**Sachi(thinking): **Maa iss mamlema tho vinnet bhi kuch nahi bol sakta kyu ki use bhi pata hai ki shreya daya sir se pyaar karthi hai…

**S.M: **Hello beta….sun rahe ho na…..

**Sachin: **Haan…..haan…..maa mai…mai try kartha hu…..

**S.M: **tik ha beta ….acha chalo mai phone rakthi hu…

**Sachin: **tik ha maa….

Sachin cuts the call and comes back and sees shreya staring at him with questioning eyes.

**Shreya: **Bhai…kiska phone hai…..

**Sachin: **shreya …..wo ….wo …..

**Shreya(understands who was it): **Maa ka phone tha…..

**Sachin: **haan…shreya…

**Shreya: **phir se wohi baat…Sachin just nodes

**Shreya(angry): **maa kho koi aur kam nahi hai jo mera shaadi ke picha padi hai…

**Sachina(convincing tone): **Shreya relax …..maa ke jaga raha ke socho na….

**Shreya: **Kya sochu …..bolliya na liya sochu… shaadi karlu uss ahre ghere se…

**Sachin: **Shreya mera wo matlab nahi tha…..

**Shreya: **tho kya matlab tha boliye bhai…

Sachin remains silent as he knows when she is angry the matter shouldn't be dragged. Shreya just leaves the cafeteria. Abhijeet sees her going seriously and he was confused that what had happened to her. He comes and asks sachin.

**Abhijeet: **sachin kya hua….shreya itna gussa mai kyu hai…..kahi kal raat ki baat puch ne se tho nahi na….

**Sachin: **Sir…. Nahi sir uss baat se nahi…..

**Abhijeet: **tho phir kya hua….

**Sachin(sighs): **sir actually maa(all knows that vinnet and sachin calls shreya's mom as maa)….maa ne…

**Abhijeet: **kya hua….maa ko….

**Sachin: **Kuch nahi bas shreya ki shaadi ka bhukar chad gaya hai…

**Abhijeet: **Acha…..(then again recalls what sachin said)….Kyaaaaaaaa….

**Sachin: **Haan…sir …..aur maa ne tho rishta bhi dekh liya hai…aur shreya ki razamandi ki wait kar rahi hai….par ….par

**Abhijeet: **Par kya…

**Sachin: **Par shreya nahi maan rahi hai….tho maa chathi hai ki mai use manao….

**Abhijeet: **par aunty ji ko itni jaldi kyu hai…..

**Sachin: ** sir wo maa….. chathi hai ki jaldse jald shreya ki shaadi kar de aur uska ghar sajhte dekh na chathi hai….

**Abhijeet(thinks for a while): **Sachin….yeah tho bohut acha hua…..

**Sachin(confused): **Sir isme acha kya hai…

**Abhijeet: **Sachin…..suno meri baat dyan se….(and he explains his plan)

**Sachin: **wow…..Sir agar yeah plan success hogaya tho daya sir aur shreya ki shaadi hojayagi…

**Person: **Shreya ki shaadi…

Sachin and Abhijeet turns back to see who was it and was shocked.

**Abhijeet: **Daya tum(shocked as he was thinking that daya had listened their plan)

**Daya(worried, tensed): **Yeah tum dono kya baat kar rahe ho…..shreya ki shaadi…par kisse aur shreya na tho asa kuch nahi kha….

**Abhijeet(confused): **daya tum ne hamari baat sunliya….

**Daya: **haan mane abhi aya tha ….tho suna ki sachin bol raha tha ki shreya ki shaadi hojayegi….(Daya had just listened last words of sachin that shreya ki shaadi hojayegi)

Abhijeet and sachin understood that daya had not listened completely so they took a relief breath.

**Daya: **Sachin mai tum se kuch puch raha hu….

**Sachin: **sir wo….

**Daya(angry): **kya wo wo ….tum bol tha ho yeah mai…shreya se baat karu iska baarema …..aur tho aur shreya ne mujhe bataya bhi nahi ki…

Abhijeet and sachin gets panic that daya may ask shreya about this and their plan will be failed. So sachin says

**Sachin: **sir ….nahi …..nahi sir app please shreya se iss barame baat mat kijiye…

**A/N: **Tho Abhijeet aur Sachin ka phela plan tho fail hogaya ….tho kya second plan work karega yeah daya shreya se dur hojayega…. Yeah shreya se gussa hoga ki usne apni shaadi ki baat nahi batai…tho kya haoga…

Kya hoga jane keliya next chapter ka wait kijiye

And thank you thank you thank you sooooo much who all had reviewed and thank you for supporting my story.

Please please review kijiye…..ki apko pasand aya ya nahi …..agar pasand nahi aya tho boliya kya pasand nahi aya aur agar pasand aya tho kya pasand aya so that mai next chapter mai improve kar saku…please review…..till then byeeeeeeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guyz thank you all who had reviewed for last chapter. Thank you thank you very much.

Here goes next chapter.

**Chapter-5**

Daya heard about shreya marriage and ask sachin what's the matter or else he will talk to shreya about this matter. Abhijeet and sachin get panic as if daya asks shreya there plan might fail. So, sachin speaks

Sachin: sir ….nahi…..nahi sir please app shreya se iss barame baat mat kijiye….nahi tho woo….but was cut by abhijeet

Abhijeet: sachin ek minute… tumhe kisi bhi baat ka javab denaki zarurat nahi hai…. Aur wo bhi shreya ke mamle ma tho bilkul bhi nahi..

Sachin(confused): sir yeah app kya khe rahe hai… ap tho janta ho na ki shreya daya sir se kitna pyaar karthi hai…..tho phir

Abhijeet: haan…..sachin…. mujhe pata hai ki wo daya se pyaar karthi hai…par daya tho ussa se pyaar nahi kartha hai na tho wo kyu iska liye apni zindagi kharab kare…(and turn towards daya) waise daya tujhe kyu itni problem ho rahi hai shreya ki shaadi ki baat sunkar. Tum tho bol rahe the ki tum shreya se pyaar nahi karthe ho …tho wo kisi se bhi shaadi kare tumhe kyu, wo kush rahe iss shaadi se ya dukhi ho iss shaadi se ya zabardasti(stress on ZABARDASTHI) uski shaadi ho rahi ho tumhe iska barame soch na ki ya janne ki zarurat nahi hai…

Daya: Haan…mujhe mujhe koi problem nahi hai…mai…mai tho bas asa hi puch raha tha….

Abhijeet: acha bas ase hi puch raha ho ….tumhe koi parva nahi hai….shreya ki shaadi kisi se bhi ho tho….

Daya: hai mujhe ….mera matlab hai….haan mujhe kya problem hogi shreya kisi se bhi shaadi kare tho…..

Abhijeet: haan….. tum tho ussa se pyaar nahi kartha ho…

Daya(unintentionally): pyaar….(in mind: pyaar tho bohut kartha hu isiliye tho pareshan hu)….haan nahi kartha …nahi kartha…..(and leaves from there)

Sachin: sir ….apne yeah kya kiya ase tho daya sir kabhi bhi apna pyaar ka izhar nahi karenge aur shreya tho….

Abhijeet: nahi sachin…. Daya zarur shreya se apni dil ki baat kahe ga…. Bohut acha se janta hu mai ussa bohut pyaar kartha hai wo shreya sse par bol na se dartha hai…..

Sachin: sir ek baat puchu

Abhijeet: haan …..pucho na

Sachin(hesitates to ask): sir wo…

Abhijeet: sachin job hi baat hai…..bhe jijak puch saktha ho tum

Sachin: sir wo….daya sir kyu itna dartha hai pyaar se…..pyaar tho ek bohut hi badi kushi hai….tho daya sir kyu ussa se bhag raha hai….. jab ki unhe yeah pyaar kudh samne se araha hai tho…..

Abhijeet: sachin…..daya pyaar se bhag nahi raha hai bulki darta hai… uss pyaar ko kona ka dar

Sachin: par kyu sir…..

Abhijeet : sachin darasal kuch saal phele ki baat hai….daya do bhar pyaar mai dokha khaya hai usna…

Sachin(was hell shock to here this and he was thinking about his sister that what will happen when she comes to know that there was a girl in daya's life before her): do bar…..

Abhijeet: haan sachin…..

Sachin: tho phir asa kya hua sir jo daya sir ko unka pyaar nahi mila

Abhijeet: sachin kam se kam 4 saal phela ki baat hai…..daya ki zindagi main ek ladki aayi(and tell him about ansha and purbi)

Sachin: tho sir ab kya kare….. agar daya sir ussi baat phe rahe ki wo shreya se bhi dur hojayange jasse wo phele bhi unka sath hua hai tab tho wo apni dil ki baat nahi bolenge shreya se…..

Abhijeet: nahi sachin wo zarur bolega apni shreya se apne pyaar ke barema

Sachin: tho sir ab…..

Abhijeet: kuch nahi bas daya pe nazar rakna hai…mujhe pata hai wo zarur socha ga shreya se apni dil ki baat bol na ke liye … kyu ki ab usse yeah bhi pata chal gaya hai ki shreya bhi ussa se pyaar karthi hai tho wo shreya ko apne se dur nahi janne dega

Sachin(confused): nazar ….par sir kyu…

Abhijeet: bas dekhthe jao…

**In Corridor:**

Daya(thinking): nahi shreya ki shaadi(and starts walking to and fro and abhijeet and sachin are watching him)…nahi nahi shreya ki shaadi kisi aur ke sath asa nahi ho saktha….. mai shreya ko kisi aur ke sath nahi dekh sakta …wo sirf meri hai sirf meri….. mujhe shreya ko apni dil ki baat bol ni hogi… bol na hoga ki mai ussa se pyaar kartha hu….. nahi tho bohut der hojayegi…..aur sachin nab hi tho abhi abhi kaha ki shreya bhi mujse pyaar karthi hai(a smile crept on this face)… par…kase… kase bolu mai ussa …..(and with all this thinking he goes back to bureau)

Abhijeet: pata tha mujhe ki wo zarur socha ga shreya ko apne dil ki baat bol na ke liye….

Sachin: sir ….par apko itna yakin kase tha ki daya sir asa hi karenge…

Abhijeet(smiles): bhai hai wo mera….. aur jo uska dil ke karib hai ussa wo kabhi apne app se dur nahi jane dega

Sachin(smiles): sir tho…..kya daya sir bol denga shreya ko ki wo….

Abhijeet: sachin mujhe nahi lagtha…..ki daya itni jaldi bol payaga …ahkir dil ka mamla hai…jijak tho hogi….

Sachin: tho sir kya kare…humare plan shuru kare….(with an evil smile)

Abhijeet: haan …..(same evil smile)

**Bureau parking lot:**

Daya sees shreya going towards parking lot. So, he too goes there.

Daya(comes to parking lot): arey yeah shreya kaha hai…..abhi tho yaha aaye thi

Meantime, shreya comes and sees daya there….

Shreya: arey daya sir app yaha…..kuch kam tha kya….

Daya(turns towards her): haan…..wo ….kuch nahi bas aisa hi(with a cute smile)…..(thinking)puchu shreya se uski shaadi ke barema…..nahi nahi…..agar wo bura mangai tho…tho kya karu ….haan apni dil ki baat boltha hu…and calls shreya

Daya: shreyaaa…

Shreya: haan sir…..

Daya: wo mujhe kuch kahana tha

Shreya: haan sir puchiya na…..

Daya was about to say something but was interrupted by a person…

Person: hello….. darling(says standing back of daya)

Daya becomes angry on listening that as someone else is calling her shreya as darling. Shreya odserved daya, but she was quite and was happy that his expression changed as someone else called her darling. Daya with same angry look he turns back but it disappeared by seeing the person. As he know the person who called her darling is her best friend.

Shreya(with a smile and hugs the person): vinneet kab aiya tu mission se…. and welcome back

Vinneet: bas abhi aya tha…...

Daya: welcome back vinneet aur mission kasa raha …aur haan tum bureau kyu aya ho…. Rest karna tha na

Vinneet: sir wo aaj report submit karna tha aur app sab ko bohut miss kar raha tha….aur iss pagal ko bhi(shreya frowns)….. tho bas agaya

Daya(smiles on vinneet sentence and shreya angry face): arey vinneet abhi abhi tho darling(stress on word darling though he knows they are best friends and he had not yet confessed his feeling but still a boy doesn't like somebody else call her darling except him) bol rahe the ab pagal bol raha ho shreya ko…

Shreya(angry): haan …..ab tho mai pagal hi hu….jab mai shaadi karke chali javungi na tab pata chalaga kon pagal hai…..

Daya's heart skips out on her sudden burst out and unintentionally he speaks.

Daya(worried tone and also angry as he remembers shreya ki shaadi ki baat): arey shreya kasi baat kar rahi ho….

Shreya: sir mai tho bas…(all this vinneet was calculating daya's expression and trying to understand his state of mind which was showing that he love shreya)…..

Vinneet: sir isiliye bol raha tha mai isse pagal …..jab dekho tab koi na koi faltu baat karthi raha thi hai…

Shreya: vinneet dekh…..but was cut by sachin voice.

Sachin: arey kya vinneet atha hi bichari ko tang karna laga…

Vinneet: bichari…aur wo bhi yeah…

Sachin: vinneet….. abhi abhi aya hai mission se aur wo bhi pura do hafta baad….agar aur do hafta issa se baat nahi karni hai tho jagada kar tu issa se…..

Vinneet: nahi nahi…phele hi do hafta issa se baat kara bina raha hu ab aur nahi…

Shreya: ohhh….and pull his cheeks…..

Vinneet: your my special friend….. aur mai tujse baat kara aur jagada kare nahi raha sakta …

Shreya: mai bhi…

Meantime, freedy comes and tells them that a case was reported. So, daya, shreya, rajat, freedy, nikil and pankaj goes to crime spot.

**Crime spot:**

Freedy: sir gala dabha ke mara hai…..

Daya: koi identity fiction mila…..

Shreya: haan sir…iska naam aur address hai isme…..

Daya: acha…..nikil body ko forensic lab bhej do…..aur shreya….

Shreya: haan sir….

Daya : tum wo…..but was interrupted by her phone

Shreya: sorry sir…..

Daya: its ok baat kar lo…..pankaj ass pass dekho koi proof milta hai kya…

Pankaj: yes sir….

**Shreya on call:**

Private number se call and she lifts the call.

Shreya: Inspector shreya, CID Mumbai….kon bol raha hai…

Person: hello sexy(sorry if anyone had not liked this word)…..apka aashiq…jo apke khubsurti par fida hai…..

Shreya: What rubbish?

Person: mai apse kitna pyaar se baat kar raha hu aur ap hai ki….itna rudely baat kar rahi hai…..

Shreya: kon ho tum aur pata hai kisse bat kar raha ho…..

Person: bohut acha se janta hu….CID ki khubsurat officer se baat kar raha hu….soch tha hu jo ek model se bhi sexy, hot ho wo CID mai kase chali gai….tumhe tho ek top model hona chahiye tha….

Shreya: you …..mind your language mister(shouts more than her voice which made other officers look her. Daya came and asks her what the matter)

Daya: shreya …..kya hua…..kon hai phone phe…..aur tum chila kyu rahi ho…..

Shreya(still holding phone at ear): sir wo….. (and was unable to say as she know if she say he will fume into anger and don't know what he might do)

Person: bye baby….

Shreya: hello hello…(but call was cut)

Daya: shreya kon hai…..

Shreya(worried): sir wo….wo …wrong no. tha sir….

Daya: wrong no. par tum uss par chila kyu rahi thi…..

Shreya: sir wo….mai….kuch nahi sir wo meri baat sun nahi raha tha aur islliye…(speaks without making any eye contact)

Daya(feels some fishy but keeps quite): acha tik ha chalo…..

Nikil: sir body ko forensic lab bhej diya hai….

Daya: ok….

Pankaj: sir ass pass dekhliya hai….kuch bhi nahi mila…..

Daya: acha tik hai…..chalo bureau chaltha hai…

**In car:**

Daya, shreya, nikil and pankaj….and freedy and rajat had went to bureau for other information

Nikil: sir …..lagtha hai…khooni bohut shatir hai….ek bhi shurag nahi choda usna…

Daya(just says): Hmmmm… and was continuously looking shreya from mirror as she was silent and tensed too)

Daya: shreya….but no reply…..bit loud …..shreya…..still no reply as she was in her own thought …all in car looks her stunningly as she is not replying back….so nikil who was seat beside her….

Nikil(pat her shoulder): shreya…..

Shreya(comes out of her thought): haan….kya hua…..nikil

Nikil: shreya….kaha koi hui ho….kab se daya sir bula raha hai….

Daya(worried): kya hua shreya…sab tik tho hai…

Shreya: nahi wo kuch nahi hua sir….boliye sir app kuch bol raha the…..

Daya(doesn't ask her more as all were present): wo….jo lash ke pass se identity mila ha dekho kon hai….

Shreya: yes sir(and takes out identity and tells him)….sir iska naam Sridhar hai….aur iska ghar XYZ colony mai hai…..

Daya: acha tik ha chalo dekh the hai…..iska ghar mai kya milta hai….

All: yes sir…

And they goes to house and get down and again shreya's phone rang and she saw caller id again the same no. but she disconnected the call which daya had seen and they moved forwards and sees door was looked.

Shreya: sir ghar tho look hai….

Pankaj: haan….tho kya hua daya sir hai na thod na ke liya….(smiles)

Shreya(smiles and in low tone to nikil): ab tho yeah gaya…..

Both nikil and shreya giggles….

Daya: pankaj….aaj na kuchdifferent kartha hai….

Pankaj(excited): kya sir…..

Daya: aaj na mera mood nahi hai…tho tum darwaza thod do…..

Pankaj(without concentrating): ok sir….(and recalls what daya said): sirrr….

Daya, nikil and shreya giggles seeing pankaj expression.

Daya: nikil pankaj tum dono ass padoas walo se pucho kuch pata chaltha hai kya…..

Nikil and pankaj: yes sir….and they moved to ask neighbours….

Daya opens the door and they moves inside again this time shreya's phone beeped there was a message

**Message: why you're not receiving my call SEXY**

she was worried know and soon she closed the message and sees daya starring her

Daya: shreya kis ka message tha…..

Shreya: sir wo koi nahi …..purvi ka message hai….

Ok and they checks whole house…..

Shreya was in kitchen and searching for clue and she sees at a top something was kept and tried to take it out but she was unable to take…..she looks here and there finds a stole she takes that and was trying to take those from top…..daya comes there and sees shreya on stole and stole was misbalancing and she was going to fall down but daya soon goes and holds her in his arms.

Shreya: ahhhhh…..and close her eyes tight …she hold his arms tightly and placed her head on his shoulder and papers from top which shreya was trying to take falls on them..

Daya(holding her in arms): shreya….kuch nahi hua….she was shivering

Daya: shreya kuch nahi hua hai ….ankha(eyes) kholo and keeps her down and makes her sit in chair and gives water. She opens her eyes and was breathing heavily. She takes water from his hands and drinks…..

Daya: you ok know….(caring tone)

Shreya(nodes her head): yes sir…..

Daya(angry and shouts her): par tum stole par kyu chadi thi…..agar mujhe anna mai thodi bhi der hojati tho pata nahi kya hota…..

Shreya(trembling voice): sir wo …..mai….wo….upper kuch tha tho mai ussa nikal na ke liya stole par chadi thi…..

Daya(understands he is shouting and she is shivering. So, in caring tone): sorry, shreya…..par tum mujhe bhula sakthi thi na…..

Shreya: sorry sir…

Daya: acha chalo…..dektha hai…..kya hai unn papers mai…..

Daya and shreya goes and collects the paper and also some photos were there and picks it from ground and reads it….

Shreya: sir lagtha hai…..koi isse blackmail kar raha hai…

Daya: shayad...par issme iss admi ka chera nahi dikh raha hai…..aur yeah ladki kon hai…..(it was a photo of a girl and boy hugging each other)

Shreya: sir yeah dekiya…

Daya: ohh tho yeah baat hai….. chalo dektha hai….

Meantime nikil and pankaj comes and informs that the person who had dead leaves alone and they don't know more than that….

Daya: acha tik hai….chalo….and they moves to bureau….

**In Bureau:**

ACP: haan daya kya pata chala…

Daya: sir jo admi mara hai uska naam Sridhar hai….and he report all the matter to him….

ACP: acha tik ha…..chalo bohut der hogai hai…tum log ghar jao aur kal shuba aajao

Daya: yes sir…..and then ACP goes home….

Daya: arey freedy yeah abhijeet kaha hai…..

Freedy: sir wo unha head quarters mai kisi meeting ke liye bheja hai ACP sir ne…..

Daya: aur yeah sachin aur vinneet kaha hai….

Purvi: sir vinneet tho tabhi chala gaya jab ap crime spot par gaye the aur sachin

Freddy: sachin bas thodi der phela hi gaya tha…..

Daya: acha tik hai…chalo hum bhi nikal tha hai…..

All: yes sir….

All moves out. Rajat and purvi goes together(here rajat and purvi are couples). Nikil and pankaj together and freedy in his car. And shreya was collecting her stuff and was about to move again her phone rang and her expression changes as daya was quite near to her. She looks at him as he is looking or not. For her luck daya was busy in doing some work. She takes a deep breath and receives calls but she don't know that daya was really not doing work, he was acting and listening her and observing her expressions.

**In call:**

Shreya: hello….

Person: hello sexy….

Shreya: kon ho tum…

Person: kaha tho tha apka aashiq…..

Shreya: dekho tum kuch zyada hi bakwas kar raha ho….agar mera haath laga tho….mai tho…..tumhe…

Person: agar mai….apka haath lag gaya tho iss se kush nazibi kya hogi…..issi bahane app mujhe chu tho langi….

Shreya: mister tum kuch zyada hi khab dekh raha ho ek bar …..she turns and sees daya starring her she soon disconnected the call…

Daya: shreya kon hai…..

Shreya: koi nahi wo wrong no. tha

Daya(wrong itna gussa mai baat kar rahi thi aur wo bhi itni dher): acha chalo ghar chaltha hai…

Shreya: haan…sir…..

**In parking lot:**

Daya: shreya…..tumhari car kaha hai…..

Shreya: sir wo mane shubha vinneet ko diya hai…wo ghar lekar gaya hai…..aur mummy,papa se bhi milna chatha tha tho wo gadi lekhar ghar chala gaya tha…..

Daya: acha….tik ha chalo mai chod dheta hu tum he…..

Shreya: sir….its ok mai chali jaongi….

Daya: shreya ….mai chod dunga aur waise bhibohut dher hogai hai iss waqt tumhe taxi bhi nahi milegi….

Shreya: sir mai manage kar lungi….

Daya: shreya mai tumhe kidnap nahi kar na wala hu jot um itna soch rahi ho…

Shreya(thinking): sir agar ap mujhe kidnap bhi karka le jaoga tho ankh band kar ke ajaongi….

Daya: shreya…..kya soch rahi ho…..chalo beto….

Shreya(comes out of her thoughts and sits in car): thank you sir…..

Daya: isme thanks ki kya baat hai….and they drove off

**In car:**

Again shreya's phone beeped….. a message from same person. Shreya checks the message.

**Message: hey sexy kya baat hai…. daya sir ke sath ghar jaa rahi ho…..**

Shreya(thinking): issa kase pata ki mai….daya sir ke sath…..

Daya(sees her thinking): shreya kya hua…

Shreya: kuch nahi sir …..bas…..

Daya(puchu iska message hai nahi agar bhura maan gayi tho….par agar koi problem hua tho): shreya kis ka message hai…..

Shreya(worried that she should say or not): sir kisi ka nahi…..(agar baata diya tho sir bhi pareshan hojayenga…waise bhi pata nahi kon hai trace bhi nahi kar parahi hu)

Daya: shreya…..agar koi problem hai tho bato mujhe mai tumhari help karunga…(he was thinking she might tell about her marriage but she was quite)

Shreya: nahi sir koi problem nahi hai…(and thinks about message issa kase pata ki mai daya sir ke sath hu and sees here and there to see if any doubted person will be seen again phone beeped)

**Message: kya soch rahi ho yahi ki mujhe kase pata ki tum daya sir ke sath ja rahi ho aur idhar udhar kya dekh rahi ho mujhe dund rahi ho…koi fidha nahi…sexy lady**

Shreya(know fuming in anger and murmurs): issa tho mai nahi chodungi…

Daya(sees her and become tensed): shreya you ok…..

Shreya: yes sir …I'm fine…

Daya(keeps quiet and thinks pareshan hai baad mai kudh hi boldegi): shreya tumhara ghar agaya hai…

Shreya: thank you sir…

Daya: its ok…aur itni formal hona ki zarurat nahi hai….and shreya

Shreya: haan sir….(she was about to get down but stops listening daya's voice)

Daya(caring tone): shreya….agar koi problem ho tho tum mujse share kar sakti ho….

Shreya(feels happy on his concern): thank you sir…..

And she gets down and move home daya just stares her going and talks to himself.

Daya(himself): shreya…..mujhe pata hai….tum pareshan ho …tumhari maa tumhari shaadi kar na chathi hai….par tum mujse pyaar kartha ho aur mai hu ki apni pyaar ka izzar bhi nahi kar raha hu…..par ab aur nahi mai kal hi tumhe apni dil ki baat boldunga bas iss ek raat ki baat hai….and he turns his car made way to his home…..in mid of driving he hears a ring tone ….ring tone of phone he checked his mobile but his mobile was not ringing he searchs from were ring was coming and sees phone near passenger seat…he stops the car and takes phone and sees caller id…..it was written private number….

Daya: yeah tho shreya ka phone hai…..aur shreya shayad apna phone bhul gai…aur yeah kya shreya ko kisi private number se call ahraha hai…..and he picks the call…..

Person: hello sexy…

Daya: hears it and fume into anger…..

Person: arey yeah kya mera phone phe sexy bol na se chila na lagthi thi ab kya hua mhu se koi awazh hi nahi….

Daya: wants to speak but person speaks again…

Person: lagtha hai….tak gai ho yeah soch soch kar ki mai kon hu…..waise mai job hi hu wo tho tumhe bohut jald pata chal jayega…. Philal bas itna jann lo ki mai tumhara aashiq hu aur tmhari khubsurthi pe phida hu…simply to say your so hot…..

Daya(know it was so hard to her all this from somebody's mouth that to for his love and he speaks in extreme angry voice): hellooooo

But the call was cut…he checks and sees that call had disconnected and know he remembers shreya's behaviour from morning as how she gets disturb due to calls and messages…..

Daya: ohhh tho yeah baat hai….isliye shreya subha se itna disturb thi calls aur message ki wazase…..(and remembers something and checks the message) and he fumes in anger after seeing messages and soon he took his ipad and tried to trace the person but in vain the person was so intelligent that he is unable to trace his… and he tries but fails so he thinks that he will see him afterwards. And drove towards home.

**Night 10.30 In Disco:**

A girl and boy enters inside and seated on a corner chair holding each other hand and were lost in each other. Waiter comes and serves them drink but as one had pushed him drink falls on girl and her dress got spoiled.

Girl: dektha nahi hai kya…..

Waiter: sorry mam…then another girl in disco sees her scolding so she commons and asks what's the matter is

Another girl: kya hua any problem and sees boy with a seductive look…

Boy observes her and then turn towards his girl to see is his girl seeing him. But she was busy in cleaning her dress.

Waiter: wo shema galti se madam par drink gir gaya….

Shema: ohh …mam mai iski tarf se sorry bolti hu….i'm extremely sorry

Girl: nahi…..its ok….. wo…. wash room kaha hai…

Shema: come with me I will show you…

Girl: thank you and moves with her….

Boy looks then going and then sees shema turn and blink eye to him in seductive way… boy goes back of then….

Shema: ji apka naam kya hai…..

Girl: ji shilpa….

Shema: ohhh….nice to met you…. Kya ap pheli bar yaha aya hai…..kyu ki issa se phele apko yaha nahi dekha…

Shilpa: ji ha….hum phele kabhi nahi aye the yaha issa se phele…..

Shema: hum…apka matlab apka sath koi aur bhi hai….

Shilpa: ji….ha…jo mera sath bhahar the he is my fiancé ….

Shema: ohhh that's so nice congrates….

Shilpa: thank you…..wo bas do hafta baad humhari shaadi hai…..

Shema: ooh that's so nice…..

Shilpa: hmmm….and then they move out…..and then shilpa introduces her fiance

Shilpa: shema ji…yaha Dheeraj my fiancé….

Shema: hello dheeraj ji and gives a handshake…

Dheeraj: hello…..and he to handshake with her and she press his hand lite….meantime shema gets a call so she excuses…..

Here shema asks him for dance and they both goes on dance floor…..they both were dancing and someone was spying on them….

Shema: yaha bohut sound hai….shall we that corner…

Dheeraj: ya sure…..

And they both goes at corner…..and shema suddenly hugs him tightly and he was trying to free him self…..and from some what far a man was taking pictures of them… and that girl shows thumbs up to that man.

Voice(back of that man): Photos kase aiya hai…

Man : turns back and was shoched to see the person.

Here shema still hugging dheeraj and sees that the man was speaking to someone and tried to figure out the person when she was success to see the person she was shocked and left dheeraj and tried to escape but all in vain…..dheeraj caught her…

Man : tum…..

Person: haan mai….itna shock mai kyu ho….

Dheeraj pulls her towards that person and that man…Shema: chodo mujhe….mane kaha chodo…(but he caught her so tite that she cant free herself)

Person: arey arey itna chilao mat hum tumhe chod na vale nahi hai….

Shema(trying to be innocent): shilpa ji dekhya apke fiancé kya kar raha hai mera sath…mujhe dard ho raha hai…..

Shilpa: arey arey ….shema ji…..ohhh dard horaha hai….

Shema was shocked that how she was talking to her….

Another Vioce: arey issa kya dard hoga…dard tho tab hoga jab issa iski asli jaga bhejanga….

Shema: asli jaga…aur tum kon ho…..

Shilpa(gives a tite slap on her face): apno se bhade logo ko izzad dena sikho…..samjhi…

Man : ho kon tum log aur hume kyu pakada hai….kya chahiye tum logo ko…..

Shema: haan….bolo kya chahiye….paise chahiye tho bolo mhu mangi denga….

Another Voice: paise aur wo bhi hume dogi…..and sees towards shilpa and dheeraj…..suna paise dhenga yeah humha….tho kya kare…..

**A/N: hello guyz yeah chapter hogaya next chapter keliya please review kijiye and silent reader please tell me your views please please.**

**And thanks to all who liked my story….thank you thank you thank you sooooooooooo much.**

**Ab app log shayad yeah soch raha honga ki yeah…..shilpa aur dheeraj aur wo another voice kon hai aur shema aur uss dosre admi(man) ko kyu pakada hai….. keep on gussing and kon hai wo jo shreya ko pareshan kar raha haiiii kya daya pata kar payega….aur kya daya shreya ko apne pyaar ka izzar karega….kya lagtha hai apko please boliye apne reviews ke zariye…till then byeeeeee take care have a happy reading…and please don't forget to review…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **sorry sorry for the late update….As I was having my exams …I was uable to post it…here it goes next chapter.

And all of them thank you sooooooooo much who reviewed for last chapter…

And Quest ji: Rajvi aur Vivesha par likh na ke liye thoda time lag sakta hai because I much concentrate on dareya…but I will surely write for you but takes a time hope you understand.

**Ab Age:**

Shilpa(gives a tite slap): apno se bhade logo ko izzad dena sikho….samjhi…..

Man: ho kon tum log aur hume kyu pakada hai…..kya chahiye tum logo ko…..

Shema: haan…..bolo kya chahiye…paise chahiye tho bolo mhu mangi denge….

Another Voice: paise aur wo bhi hume dogi ….and sees towards shilpa and dheeraj…..suna paise dhenge yeah hume…..tho kya kare…

Dheeraj(smile evilly): haan…haann….kyu nahi tho bolo….kitna dogi….

Shema: jitna handsome dikta ho usse bhi jada samjh dar ho tum…..

Shilpa(gets angry): haan…..aur jitna samjh dar hai ussa bhi jada theda hai….

Man: ho kon tum log…

Another voice: hum…jana chata ho hum kon hai…

Shema: haaaa

Shilpa: to suno….hum C

Dheeraj: I

Another voice: D….

Shema: C….C….CID

Another voice: Haan…..CID….ACP Praduman….aur ye jo handsome hai na…yeah hai…

Dheeraj: .Daya…aur yeah….

Shilpa: …..(**A/N:**Guest ji: you had guessed correct its ACP, Daya and Shreya)

Man: kya…(and tries to run but daya caught him)

Daya: arey arey…kaha bagh raha ho waiter ji….

Waiter: shab shab mujhe chod dijiye shab mane kuch nahi kiya …..mai tho bas yeah jo bolti hai…..wahi kartha hu sab….

Shema: abbey…..

Shreya: na na ladki ke mhu se ashi bate achi nahi lagti

ACP: tho batao….kyu mara tum logo ne Sridhar ko…..

Waiter: shab…..hum jo bhi amir log yaha atha hai….tho unka photos nikalta hai…..aur baad mai unha blackmail kartha hai…..

ACP: kase photos…

Shema: wo jo bhi atha hai…..usse mai hug karthi thi aur yeah photo nikalta tha aur baad mai…..hum usse vo photos dekha ke…blackmail kartha tha….

Daya: tho phir Sridhar ko kyu mara tum logo na…..

Waiter: use hamare plan ke bharema pata chal gaya aur wo police ko bol na wala tha…..

Shema: isilye hume usse maar na pada…

Shreya: sharam nahi athi tumha …..ek ladki hoka itna girha huwa kaam kartha….

Shema cries and they take them to jail…

ACP: acha chalo ab ghar jao aur phir kal bureau bhi anna hai na….

ALL: yes sir and ACP goes and all others also moves homes

Daya(serious tone): shreya mujhe tumse baat karni hai….

Shreya(shivers on his this tone): ssss…sir kya….hua…..

Daya: chalo mera sath…..mujhe baat karni hai….

Sachin: par sir baat kya hai….aur app itna gussa mai kyu hai…

Daya: yeah tum apni bhehan se pucho…

Shreya: sir par mane kya kiya…

Daya: kya kiya…..pagal hogi ho kya tum…

Sachin: sir baat kya hai…

Daya; baat kya hai…..sachin baat yeah hai ki koi issa pata nahi kab se pareshan kar raha tha…..gandi gandi messages kar raha tha …aur tho aur issa flow bhi kar raha hai…..ussa sab pata hai ki shreya kaha jati hai kya karthi ….sab pata hai ussa….

Shreya: ya….ya….sab ap ….ap ko kase pata sir…ki koi mujhe pareshan …kar raha hai…..

Daya(giving her mobile back): issa se pata chala…..

Shreya(takes her mobile): sir wo….mai…..

Sachin: ab wo….. wo kya kar rahi hai…..bol ki kab se tumje calls aur messages arahai hai…..kon ha wo kyu kar raha hai….

Shreya: bhai….wo….

Daya(frustrated and losing his temper shouts loud): shreya….yeah kya woo …wooo ….laga raka hai…bolo….

Shreya(scared on his tone and tears runs through her cheeks): do din se…

Sachin: kya….(he to get anger)kya koi tujhe do din se pareshan kar raha hai….aur tu na bhataya bhi nahi…

Shreya(crying):sorry bhai….mujhe laga koi pagal hai….wohi…..band kardega calls karna par….

Daya(feels bad as both of them had scold her and in low tone): shreya…..its ok phela apne anshu poch lo…..

Shreya: sorry sir mane jann bujkar nahi kiya sir…..wo tho mai(sobbing)

Daya: shreya its ok…..wo tho mane uski baata sunka thoda over react kargaya….(all the time sachin was observing daya's expression and his concern for his sister)

Sachin: acha chal ab apne anshu poch le ….aur baata ki kab se tujhe calls arahai the…..

Shreya: bhai wo…..parsu mai…purvi ke ghar gai thi kuch kaam se tho tabhi mujhe ek private number se call aya….

**Flashback:**

Shreya: hello…. Inspector shreya….

Person: hello sexy…

Shreya: hey whoz this and mind you language…

Person: oh common sexy…..dont be so rude….. I will be hurt…..

Shreya: kon ho tum aur janta ho ki mai kon hu….

**Flashback Ends**

Shreya: isse phela ki kuch aur bolti usna phone cut kardiya…..aur uska baad phir se call kiya tha usna par mai busy hona ki wajase call receive nahi kya …..tho usna messages kiya and it was all rubbish messages…aur aaj phirse usna call kiya tho mai bohut gussa mai agai and I shouted…..

Sachin: call trace kiya tum na….

Daya: haan…but waste its unable to trace …

Shreya(shocked as he already tried to trace the number): bohut hi shatir hai…..

Sachin: tho kya message kar raha tha wo…..show me your phone….

Shreya: bhai…..wo….rehana dijiye na …..wo….

Sachin(serious): shreya….give me your phone…..

She gives her phone and he checks the messages and his angry was on top of the hill…..shreya was scared on her brothers reactions….

Sachin: what the…(shreya gets more scared and daya sees this and tries to comm. sachin)

Daya: sachin relax hum usse pakad lenge….abhi tum tension maat lo and its too late we have to go home…..

Sachin; sir kase tension na lu …..koi meri bhehan ko asi gandi messages kar raha hai…aur mai…..

Daya(also was angry but seeing shreya's tears he comm. down): sachin mane kaha na…..hum usse pakad lenge ek bar bas ek bar wo meri haath lag jai

Sachin: haan…..sir…

Daya; acha ab ghar chalo kal bureau bhi jana hai…

Shreya(with teary vioce): yes sir…..sachin goes and starts car and shreya was still there

Shreya: thank you sir…..bhai ko samhal na ke liye aur meri itni parva karna ke liye…

Daya: shreya iss me thank ki kya baat hai….mane job hi kya wo tumhare liye aur tumhari kushi ke liye kiya hai…acha ab jao sachin wait kar raha hai…

Shreya nodes and goes and sits in car… and they drove off. Daya also goes home.

**Daya pov: **kase parva na karu …..yeah sirf tumhare liye nahi…..apne liye bhi hai…pyar karna laga hu tumse aur tumhe kisi bhi tarha ki taklif mai nahi dekh sakta hu….. aur ussa tho mai chodunga nahi…

**Shreya pov: **kyu kartha ho ap mari itni parva …..kyu….kabhi kabhi lagtha hai ki ap sirf mare ho sirf mare…..aur kabhi kabhi…mujse bohut dur hi pati hu apko…..kya ap mujse pyaar kartha ho…..aur nahi raha sakti hu mai…..apke bhi na I love you daya sir …..i love you…..kya mujhe apna pyaar milaga

With all this thoughts they reach home and daya gets fresh up and goes to bed and he was continuously thinking about shreya and her beautiful smile her care and all and what had happen today and with this all he sleeps.

Sachin and shreya goes and ring the bell and as vinneet was at her home that he came to meet her parents and he stays there only for the night so he comes and opens the door…

Vinneet: agai tum dono kya huwa case solve hogaya…..but there was no response and feels different so he asks again….

Vinneet: shreya sachin kya huwa sab tik tho hai….

Sachin(burst out his anger which he was suppressing from long time): kya huwa iss se puch tum…..ki kya hum iska kuch nahi lagtha…sirf bol na ke liye yeah mujhe bhai….bolthi hai….(vinneet was shocked)…..

Shreya: bhai please asa maat bolo ….mai sach mai apko apna bhai manthi hu…..

Sachin: tho phir kyu nahi bataya ki tumhe…..

Shreya; sorry bhai….mujhe laga ap phela se hi meri wajase parshan hai…..aur agar yeah bhi bol thi tho ap aur bhi pareshan hotha …..isliye…..

Sachin: tujhe kya lagtha hai…..iss tarha se baat ko chupna se mujhe taklif nahi hogi …..aur tu ne soch bhi nahi ki jab muhje pata chalega tho mujpe kya bhithagi…

Shreya: I'm sorry bhai….please mujhe maaf kardo….dubhara asa nahi hoga….promise…..(sobbing)

Sachin: its ok….par agar dubhara asa kiya tho ….

Shreya: nahi karungi…promise…..

Sachin: good(and hugs her and remove tears from her eyes)…..till know vinneet was seeing all this as if he was seeing any serial and then finally he asks whats the matter.

Vinneet: agar tum dono ka rona dona hogaya tho koi mujhe bolega ki kya baat hai….

Shreya(low tone): maar gai…..ab issa pata lagaya tho….yeah tho abhi chal padega ki kon hai wo…..

Vinneet: kya kaha tum ne

Shreya; kuch nahi…..kuch bhi tho nahi kaha mane…

Vinneet: waise baat kya hai…aur sachin tum shreya se itne naarz kyu the…

Shreya; kuch nahi vinneet ….wo bas…but was cut

Vinneet; shreya …..juth bol na ki koshish bhi maat karna…..sachin bolo kya baat hai…..(in some serious tone)

Sachin: wo….vinneet baat yeah ki….tumhari best friendaur meri bhehan ko koi…do din se ….and tells the hole story….know its time for vinneet to burst out…..

Vinneet: kya…..uski itni himat ki wo…..

Shreya(scared): vinu dekh jo huwa so huwa ab please tu gussa maat ho…..

Vinneet: shreya….yeah kya bol rahi hai….tu mai kase gussa na karu…

Shreya: vinu please …..

Vinneet: nahi shreya….uski himath kasi hui ki wo….tumhe….tumhe…..wo….daya sir ke hone waali biwi se asa baat kare…

Sachin suddenly gets up from the couch on this sudden burst out and shreya had still not realised.

Shreya: vinu ….nahi wo…and she recall what he said…blush …vinuuuu…

Vinneet: mane kya kaha …..mane tho wohi kaha jo sach hai…

Shreya: vinu tujhe gussa nahi aya ki …

Vinneet: nahi yaar …..its ok ab tu ja jake fresh hoja…bohut der hogai hai…..

Shreya(smiles): thanks vinu…and she goes

Sachin; vinneet tu itna cool kase hai…koi ussa parshan kar raha hai…aur tu hai ki….pata bhi hai kase kase messages the vo….

Vinneet; mujhe pata hai…

Sachin: phir bhi tu ne…..ussa kuch nahi kaha….

Vinneet: kya kaha tha mai…

Sachin; usne hum se itni baadi baat chupai aur tum puch raha ho ki kya kaha tha…

Vinneet aur nahi tho kya…tum ne aur daya sir ne ussa itna sunaya aur kya ab mai bhi uspe gussa karka…..usse aur rulao…..

Sachin: par…

Vinneet: sachin mujhe pata hai ki usna na baat ke tik nahi kiya …iska yeah matlab nahi ki hum uspe itna gussa karhe…ussa rulai…agar usne nahi bataya tho iska yeah matlab nahi wo hum se pyaar nahi karthi …..ussa humhari prava hai isliye usna hume nahi bataya…haan mujhe bura laga ki usna hume nahi baataya par itna nahi ki mai uspe gussa kar ke ussa aur rulao…..

Sachin: sahi kaha tu ne mai…..kuch zyada hi gussa kar gaya …

Vinneet: nahi…..yeah tumhara care hai….uska liye so dnt wory….

Sachin smile…and he to goes and gets freshup…. After sometime shreya and sachin comes to hall and sits and chit chat for sometime…..at 11pm shreya's mom comes….

S.M: arey tum log abhi tak nahi soya…

Sachin: maa ap jag gayi…..sorry maa lagta hai humne apko disturb kardiya hai….

S.M: arey nahi beta…wo tho mujhe neend nahi arahi thi…..

Shreya: kyu kya hua maa…..apne apni tablets nahi liya kya…

S.M:liya tha…

Vinneet: phir kya hua maa….

S.M: wo mujhe shreya ko kuch baat na tha …wo sham ko akar wapas chali gait ho baat nahi ho pai…

Shreya: kya baat hai….maa….

S.M: wo…..mane kal tera aur Raman ki meeting fix ki hai….tho kal tujhe usse milna jana hai….

Shreya: maa mane phela hi kaha na ki mujhe nahi karni shaadi…

S.M: kyu kyu nahi karni shaadi….sachin tum tho….

Sachin: maa ap ….ap please shanth hojaye …..please…..mai….mai baat kartha hu…..

Shreya: bhai….

Sachin: shreya ek minute…..

Sachin: maa ap jaye aur jake so jaye please ….mai baat kartha hu….

S.M: tik hai…..tu issa samjha de….and she goes…..

Shreya: bhai….apko pata hai…phir bhi ap…..

Sachin: shreya….. phele shanth hojao…aur meri baat suno…..

Shreya: kya sunu mai…..boliya lya bol na hai apko….

Sachin: shreya…maa ki baat mann lo…

Shreya(shocked): par bhai….

Vinneet: haan….shreya…..sachin sahi bol raha hai….

Shreya: vinneet tum bhi….

Sachin: haan…..shreya….dekho hume pata hai kit um daya sir se pyaar karthi ho par maa ko yeah nahi pata…isliye…

Shreya: isliye kya….

Vinneet: isliye tum bas maa ki kushi ke liye Raman se mil lo aur maa ko baad mai bol dena ki tujhe wo pasand nahi hai…..

Shreya: what …vinneet tujhe pata bhi hai kit u kya bol raha …mai asa kase kisi se milka baad mai ussa reject kardu….its not good thing vinneet….

Sachin: shreya…..mujhe pata hai…tu asa nahi karsakti aur tu daya sir se pyaar karthi hai…aur mujhe yeah bhi pata hai ki pyaar kone ka dard kaasa hota hai mai tujse promise kartha hu ki tujhe apna pyaar zarur milega…

Shreya(can feel his state of mind and heart as how much he miss his love in episode The Case Of Lost Memory(neha urf saloni)): bhai…

Sachin: shreya…..apne liye nahi ….maa ke liye mann ja…..

Shreya; tik hai bhai…mai milunge ussa se…..

Sachin: good…acha chal ja so ja bohut der hogai hai….

Shreya: ok…..good night bhai…..good night vinnu…..

Sachin: good night princess

Vinneet: good night darling…..and she goes to her room

Sachin: abbey kab tak usse darling bulayega…..ek bar uski shaadi hogai tho tere liye yeah darling bulaneka chance gaya…

Vinneet: kyu…..(asks innocently)

Sachin: kyu ki tab wo daya sir ki darling hogi isliye….

Vinneet; chahai uski shaadi hojai aur uska bacha tabhi mai ussa darling hi bulaonga aur yeah baat mai phele daya sir ko bhi bol dunga….

Sachin: tub hi na….oooo no…..

Vinneet: kya hua…

Sachin: mujhe abhijeet sir ko phone karna tha….

Vinneet: tho isme itna gabar kyu raha hai…..

Sachin: gabara nahi raha hu ….bohut der hogai hai…aur shayad sir mera call ka wait kar raha honga….

Vinneet: acha tik ha ab kar le na call…..

Sachin: haan….and he takes phone and dial abhijeet number.

Tring Tring….

Abhijeet: haan….hello…..sachin…

Sachin: sorry sir mane apko disturb tho nahi kiya na…

Abhijeet: nahi nahi….bolo kya hua…vinneet snatch the phone….

Vinneet: hona kya hai….sir plan success

Abhijeet: kya…..iska matlab shreya mann gai…Raman se milne ka liye….

Vinneet: haan…..sir emotional atyachar karenge tho mann na padega na…..

Sachin: vinneet kya bol raha ho….mujhe phone do ….and he takes phone…..

Sachin: hello sir wo …hum ne samjhaya tha phele tho manna kar rahi thi baad mai mann gai…

Abhijeet: acha chalo ek kam hogaya….bas kal daya tak yeah kabar chalijai tho hojayega….

Sachin: par kase sir…

Abhijeet: mai boltha hu…..and he tells the plan…..

Vinneet; sir kya baat hai…..your simply super sir…

Abhijeet: thank you…..acha ab so jao bohut der hogai hai aur kal bureau mai baat kartha hai…..

Sachin: ok sir good night…

Abhijeet: good night …and phone cut and sachin and vinneet also goes and sleeps….

**Shreya room:**

Shreya pov: bhai mujhe pata hai ki ap abhi bhi neha(saloni) ko bhul nahi paya hai….par kab tak ap ase uska kahyalo mai hi rahange….nahi bhai mai apko asa nahi dekh sakti and shreya take her phone and dail a number…

Shreya: haan….hello….

**Next morning in bureau: **

All are present except ACP….and all are busy in there work….but daya was in tension and abhijeet sees and goes to ask the reason…

Abhijeet: kya baat hai daya…tu pareshan lag raha hai….

Daya: kuch nahi yaar…bas kuch soch raha tha…

Abhijeet(joke): kya yahi ki shreya ke shaadi mai kya phenoga…

Daya(without thinking): kya phentha hai dulha wahi phenunga naaaaaaa….(recalls what he said and blush badly)

Abhijeet: kya kaha tu ne mane sahi sunna naa….

Daya(still blushing): abhijeet…..

Abhijjet: kya abhijeet…iska matlab tu….

Daya: kya mai….asa kuch nahi haiiiiii…..mai tho…but was interrupted by nihikil….

Nikil: sir wo number abhi tak trace nahi hua…..

Daya(first thinks bach gaya and then): koshish kartha raho….mujhe kase bhi wo admi chahiye jo shreya ko pareshan kar raha haiii….

Nikil: yes sir and he goes

Abhijeet: shreya ko pareshan kon kar raha hai….kya bol raha the tum….

Daya: boss wo do din se and tell him the matter…..

Abhijeet: kyaaaaa….do din se koi usse pareshan kar raha tha par usna nahi baataya…

Daya: boss ab pata chagaya na dnt wory hum usse pakad lenga…

Abhijeet: hmmmmmmm acha chal jaldi se kam complete kartha hai nahi tho ravan kacha chabajayega hume….

Daya: haan….And they busy in there work….at lunch time….

**Cafeteria:**

Vinneet: sir any change…

Abhijeet: lagtha tho hai…..par….

Sachin: par kya sir…

Abhijeet: puri thara se change nahi hai…..

Vinneet: matlab…..

Abhijeet: matlab ki usse pyaar ka ehasas tho hogaya hai….par itni asani se nahi bola ga wo shreya ko…..

Sachin: tho ab kya kare sir…..

Abhijeet: karna kya hai….plan 2 start

Sachin and vinneet: yes sir…

Meantime daya comes to cafeteria sachin and abhijeet sees him….so…

Abhijeet; acha sachin tum bol rahe the ki aaj shreya uss ladke se kya naam tha uska …haan yaad aya Raman se milne jarahi hai(as loud as that daya can easily hear it)…Daya becomes alert after listening abhijjet's words and keenly hear there discussion

Sachin: haan sir…..wo aaj sham ko jane wali hai…..aur ussa jaldi jana hoga…..wo uss se 7.30PM ko milna tha par…

Abhijeet: par kya…Daya was restless ki what might be…..

Vinneet: sir wo ACP sir se permission lena tha par ACP sir tho aaj nahi ana wale hai na…

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi….mai usse permission detha hu….mai ACP sir se baat karlunga….

Daya(while wakling towards them): boss tum akela bas mere pyaar ko kisi aur se milne ke liye permission de raha ho …..kase bhai ho tum….arey yaa kya soch raha hu…abhijeet ko thodi na pata ki mai shreya se pyaar karna laga hu…

Sachin: ok sir tho mai…..shreya ko boldetha hu ki wo jaldi ghar chalejai…..

Daya: kya…..par….

Abhijeet: kya hua daya tumhe kuch kehana hai…..

Daya: nahi nahi…kuch nahi…..and he goes from there

Abhijeet: ab ayega tu tik rasthe mai…

Vinneet: sir apko lagtha hai ki yeah plan success hoga….

Abhijeet: zarur hoga….tum bas dektha jao…

Sachin: sir bas daya sir shreya se apne pyaar ka izzar karde….

**Evening 6Pm:**

sachin: shreya…tum ghar jao…..

shreya: par bhai…ACp sir se tho permission nahi mila na…

abhijeet: mane permission liyaa hai…..tum jao…

shreya: ok sir…..and she lives….

Daya pov: nahi shreya tum meri ho…mai tumhe kissi aur ki nahi hona de saktha hu….

**Shreya home:**

Shreya gets ready to meet Raman she was wearing a beautiful pink color saree and was looking beautiful…

S.M: bohut sundar lag rahi ho …..

Shreya: maa….please mai…bas apke liye ja rahi hu…..mujhe nahi karni shadi….

S.M: haan….haan…dekenge…phele tum jao…..

Shreya: bye maa….

S.M: bye….

**Bureau: **

Daya was so nervous that what if shreya likes that person and her parents fix her marriage ….

Nikil: daya sir number trace hogaya…

Daya(was lost in this thoughts): konsa number…

Nikil: sir wohi jo shreya ko calls araha the….with this even abhijeet sachin and vinneet listens and comes near nikil

Daya: kya kiska number hai wo…..abhijeet sachin and vinneet were listening curiously

Nikil: sir pata nahi kiska number hai…par ab uska location pata chala hai…..

Daya: acha kaha hai…

Nikil: sir kisi sunshine restuarent mai hai….

Vinneet: kyaaaaa…

Nikil; haan….

Daya: par tum kyu itna chok gaye….

Sachin: sir wo shreya abhi wohi gai hai…Raman se milna…

Daya: kya….kahi yeah Raman hi tho nahi…..

**Sunshine restuarent:**

Shreya: pata nahi kaha hoga yeah Raman….mujhe tho yeah bhi nahi paata ki wo dikh tha kase hai…kai saal phele dekha tha….ab thodi na asasi raha ga…..

Shreya get a message.

**Message:**

** Your looking really hot in this pink saree baby…**

Shreya(looks here and there but finds no one): pata nahi kon hai…..aur isse kase pata ki mane pink saree phena hai…and she goes inside. And sees a person sitting at corner sitting and moves towards him but suddenly someone pulls and press her to corner piller and close her mouth…she struggle but stops after seeing the person….

Shreya: app….

Person; haan….wo….jo tumhe pareshan kar raha tha uska location yahi trace hua hai…aur mujhe lagtha hai ki Raman hi hai jo tumhe pareshan kar raha hai…(aur mai tumhe ussa se nahi milne dunga chahe jo ho..he thinks)

Shreya: par daya sir raman kyu asa karega….

Daya: paata nahi…..

Shreya; sir wo….

Daya ; kya hua…

Shreya; sir wo phir se ussi ka message aya hai thodi der phele jab mai restaurant ke andar ayai…..

Daya: kya kaha usne ….kya message tha…

Shreya(hesitates and down her head): sir wo….

Daya(understands it might be a rubbish talk): phone do shreya

Shreya gives her phone and daya checks the message get angry…he moves to hit that person but abhijeet stops him

Abhijeet: daya nahi….phele hum conform tho karle ki wohi hai ya koi aur….

Daya: par boss…..firse usne badly message kiya hai….

Abhijeet: daya mai samajh raha hu…please …..bas ek minute…..vinneet dekho phone ka exact location kaha pe hai…

Vinneet(search and finds it): sir location tho opposite pe hai…

Shreya; kya…..

Sachin: haan shreya….

Daya: iska matlab wo raman hi hai…..(and he steps angeryly)…but stops after listening shreya voice

Shreya: nahi sir wo raman nahi hai….

Daya: shreya …..location wahi pet ho dekaha raha hai…..

Shreya: sir maa ne kaha ki raman table no.7 pe wait karega par sir location tho table no.13 dekha raha hai…

Sachin: iska matlab…

Shreya : iska matlab wo koi aur hi hai…bhai mai dekthi hu…..

Daya: nahi mai jata hu…

Abhijeet: daya…nahi phele shreya ko jana do….

Daya: par boss…

Abhijeet; daya…..shreya phele tum jao hum thodi der mai atha hai…..

Shreya: ok sir…..and she moves towards table no.13…

**Table no.13:**

Shreya goes near that table and a person was sitting she goes and place her hand on his shoulder…..person stands and turns towards shreya….

Shreya: tummmmm…..

Person(just smile and stare shreya)

**Otherside:**

Vinneet: sir mujse aur wait nahi hotha mai jaraha hu….before any one can tell anything he left the place and sachin abhijeet and daya follows him.

**Table no.13:**

Shreya: iska matlab….tum….

Vinneet(from back of shreya): tum…daya listens vinneet word

Daya: vinneet tum jantha ho issa….

Person: bohut acha se jantha hai yeah mujhe…..kyu sexy(tells bit giving a seductive look to her)(shreya close her eyes and suppress her anger)

Daya(blood gets boil that he is using valgur language for shreya infront of him):tum…..but was cut by shreya…..

Shreya: haan…bohut acha se aur iski nass nass se wakif hai….

Daya: shreya….tum bhi janthi ho isse….

Shreya: haan sir…

Daya: par kase…

Shreya: sir wooooo…

**A/N: **Tho kon hai yeah jo shreya bhi janthi hai aur vinnet bhi….yeah phone call ka chakar tho sachin vinneet aur abhijeet ka nahi hai….tho ab kya karega daya uske sath….kya hal hoga uska…..ya kahi iski wajase daya shreya ko dega….jane ke liye next chapter ka wait kijiye tab taka p log please review kijiye …

And thanks to all who reviewed for my last chapter…

And mujhe lagtha hai ki ap logo ko pasandnahi aya chapter isliye bohut kam reviews the last chapter ko isliye I will end this chapter may be there will be more only two chapters….

Please review and tell me how was the chapter please review…..please please please….


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey guyz I'm back again with another chapter…. And thank you all who reviewed my last chapter and I'm so happy that you all liked it….thank you soooooooooooooo much …..

**Ab Age:**

**Table No.13:**

Shreya: iska matlab …. Tum….

Vinneet(standing back of shreya): tum….daya listens vinneets word

Daya: vinneet tum jantha ho issa…..

Person: bohut acha se jantha hai yeah mujhe…..kyu sexy aur (looking from shreya from top to bottom) waise maana padega aaj bhi tum utni hi kubsurat aur hot ho jase peheli baar tumhe dekha tha (tells bit giving a seductive look to her)(shreya close her eyes and suppress her anger and was also feeling uncomfortable because ek ladki ke liye yeah bohut hi uncomfortable feeling hoti hai jab koi ladka use gandi nazar se deke tho….even she is a CID officer but still she is a girl )

Daya(blood gets boil that he is using valgar language for his shreya infront of him and seeing her where he shouldn't see): tum…but was cut by shreya…..

Shreya: haan…bohut acha se aur iski nass nass se wakif hai…

Daya: shreya …tum bhi janthi ho isse….

Shreya: haan sir…..

Daya: par kase….. kon hai yeah…kab se janthi ho(in strict and serious voice which made her shiver)

Shreya: sir woooooooooo…..

Daya: kya woooo (loudly)

Shreya(shivering): hum phele ek mission pe milla the vaha pehli bar mai mili thi Kalyan se aur crime branch mai ek sath kam kiya tha for 6 months…

Kalyan: wow…..tuhe yaad hai ki hum kab mila the…he smiles…..shreya gives a horror look…..

Daya: kya…. Iska matlab yeah ek cop hai….

Abhijeet(to that person): ek zimedar cop hoke asi kam … (strict voice)tum shreya ko pareshan kyu kar raha the

Vinneet: sir … yeah tho shreya ko phela bhi bohut pareshan karta tha…acha hua ki CID mai iski transfer hogai thi…..nahi tho…

Kalyan: nahi tho …ab tak isse shaadi ke liye mana liya hotha…..

Shreya(loud and serious): jitha ji tuj jase gatiya insane se shaadi tho kya baat bhi karna pasand nahi hai…..(and turns her face)

Daya: teri himmat kasi hui shreya ko pareshan karana ki

Vinneet: tujhe mane phele bhi worn kiya tha shreya se dur raha….

Kalyan: tum ho kon mujhe bolna vala ke mai shreya se dur rahu…. I love her and will make her mine…chaha zabardasti hi sahi….

This was more to make daya's temper burst… daya slaps him hard….

kalyan(seriously): tum ne mujhe mar ke acha nahi kiya

Vinneet: agar bhul gaya hai tho yaad dila du ki tu daya sir se baat kar raha hai….CID ke sr. Inspector hai yeah…

Kalyan(head down): isliye chup hu nahi tho….

Abhijeet: nahi tho kya… kya kar laga tu….

Kalyan: kuch bhi kar sakta hu shreya ko apna bana ne ke liye…

Sachin: bas ab bohut boldiya tune …tuje se insan ki nazar bhi nahi padnadunga…..

Kalyan: bhehan… arey shreya tum ne bataya nahi kabhi ki mera ek saala bhi hai…..

Sachin gets angry and holds his shirt and beats him harsh…. Shreya tries to control him and tells daya to stop sachin but fails when daya gives his most serious look…. Abhijeet and vinneet tries to stop him but all in vain… all people in restaurant gather to know whats the matter …..

Shreya: bhai…bhai….please chod do use ….bhai please….but sachin doesn't listen…..

Shreya: daya sir …sir please please ap boliye sir bhai ko nahi wo maar jayega….

Daya(serious): maar tha hai tho maar ne do… tumhe pareshan kar raha tha na ab pata chalega ki ek ladki ko pareshan kar na ka nathiza…..

Shreya: sir mujhe pata hai ki usne galat kiya hai… iska yeah matlab nahi ki hum use(daya straightly looks into her eyes with his red eyes which were due to angry which made her shiver)…sir mera matlab hai ki….

Finally abhijeet and vinneet controls sachin and abhijeet holds Kalayn collar …. Vinneet was trying to stop sachin…

Sachin: tu issa ….iss insan ko chod na ke liye bol rahi hai…..pagal hogai hai…..

Shreya: bhai…please …..yaha aur koi tamasha nahi chahiya mujhe phele hi bohut tamasha ho chukka hai…..ab aur nahi…..sab log dekh raha hai….

Daya: dekte hai tho dekh na do… aaj tho issa…

Shreya(frustrated): tamasha apka nahi mera baan raha hai sir…..

Daya: tho kya issa chodu taki yeah dubhara tumhe pareshan kare…

Shreya: kya issa maarna se yeah mujhe pareshan kar na chod dega….

Kalyan(laughs evilly): sahi kaha tum ne shreya… chaha kuch bhi hojay….mai mai tumhe nahi chodunga….

Vinneet(holds his collar): nahi chodaga nahi chodaga tho mai…tujhe nahi chodunga and holds his collar…..

Kalyan(remove himself from vinneets grip): ek baat bol tera aur iska kya ristha hai…. Jabhi mai iska pass atha hu tho tujhe kyu itni pareshani hoti hai…. (lifts his eye brow and) pyaar karta hai issa se…bol kya ristha hai tera iska sath…. Agar asi koi baat hai tho bol chod dunga abhi aur isi waqt….

Vinneet was in shock on his question and couldn't utter a word….. sachin, abhijeet and daya there anger was top of their head…..which will burst in seconds…shreya was shocked jase ki uske mathe pe dadha laga ho….

Shreya(goes and stand in front of him and slaps him all were shocked): mujhe laga ki tum pagal ho …. Samajha ne se samajh jao ga…par tumme tho samajh hai hi nahi… kisi ladke ladki ek dusre ka sab se zyada khayal rake tho iska yeah matlab nahi ki wo ek dusre ko chahate hai….

Kalyan: shreya….wo mai…..

Shreya: kya wo mai…..haan….. jab tum mission pe flirt kartha the tho laga mazak kar raha ho…. Jab Crime branch mai thi tho tum ne mujhe propose kiya tha aur maine tumhe tabhi baata diya ki mai tumse pyaar nahi karthi….. phir bhi …..phir bhi aaj phir se mujhe pareshan karne lage ….aur ab tho sab haade par kardiya tum ne… jo insan ek dosti ke ristha ko samajh nahi paya wo kya samjhe ga ladki ke maan ko aur pyaar ko ….

Kalyan(feels guilty): sorry shreya…. Mujhe pata hai….. mai kuch zyada hi bol gaya ….. but I'm sorry shreya….. shahi kaha tum ne jo dosti ke ristha ko nahi samajh paya wo kya samjhe ga ek ladki ko uske maan ko…. Aaj mujhe apne apse nafrat ho rahi hai…. Mujhe maaf kardo shreya…I'm sorry…aaj ke baad kabhi bhi tumhe pareshan nahi karunga aur nahi koi dusri ladki ko …. I promise you shreya….

Shreya: its ok… tumhe apni galti ka ehasaas hai….yahi achi baat hai….

Kalyan: iska matlab tum ne mujhe maaf kardiya…

Shreya: haan….

Kalyan: thank you shreya…..thank you so much….he moves towards vinneet…..i'm sorry vinneet hosake tho mujhe maaf kardo….sachin aaj ke baad tumhari bhehan ko mai kabhi pareshan nahi karunga…..daya sir abhijeet sir apse galat tarike se baat karna ke liye I'm sorry…

Abhijeet: tumhe apni galati ka ehasas hai achi baat hai yeah….with this Kalyan lives from there and also crowd was disappeared …..vinneet was still in shock which sachin noticed….

Sachin(puts his hand on his sholuder): vinneet…..

Vinneet(comes out): sachin please mujhe thodi der akele raha na hai….and he starts moving from there but stops listening shreya vioce

Shreya: kyu….. taki tere ansu hum na dekhe…

Vinneet: shreya….asi koi baat nahi hai….

Shreya: acha tho ab tu apne dost ko apne se dur rake ga….tik hai… vase bhi mai hu kon jo tere dukh ko dur karne vali…..

Vinneet: please asa maat bol tujhe pata hai ki mujhe tere se zyada kuch important nahi hai tu sachin aur CID hi meri family ha …. Aur koi bhi nahi hai mara…..(and a tear slip from his eyes)

Shreya: ek baat hamesha yaad rakna…chahe koi kuch bhi bola par hamari dosti kabhi nahi tutegi…

Vinneet(like small kid): promise….

Shreya: pakka promise…

Vinneet hugs shreya and then all share a laugh except one who is still angry…..which shreya had caught …

Shreya(Thinking): lagtha hai…daya sir abhi bhi gussa hai…..kya karu…kase manao daya sir…..

Vinneet: tu ne ussa maaf karke acha nahi kiya shreya….

Shreya: vinu ussa apni galti ka ehasas hai….tho maaf karna bhi hamara farz hai

Daya: tumhe kya lagtha hai…wo sudargaya…..sudarne ka natak kar raha tha

Shreya: job hi ho sir ….mujhe nahi pata ki wo sudargaya hai ya nahi…..mujhe ussa se koi farak nahi padtha…..usna apni galti manli aur maafi mangi isliye…

Daya: isliye maaf kardiya…

Shreya: sirrrr…

Daya: kya sir …sab tum jase bhola nahi hota hai shreya….

Abhijeet understands daya is angry so to make the stiuatin light

Abhijeet: daya jo hoaya so hogaya ab in sab ke bharama sochna nahi chahiye…..chalo bohut der hogai hai….hume ghar chalna chahiye…

Sachin: haan sir chaliye….. all start to move but something strike vinneet…

Vinneet: shreyaaaaa…..

Shreya(tensed): kya hua…

Vinneet: tu tho yaha Raman se milne ayi thi na…

Sachin: arey haan…..aur yeah sab hogaya…..shreya dekho wo abhi bhi hai ya nahi….shreya checks table no.7 but he was not there…..

Shreya: bhai wo nahi hai…

Sachin: lo hogai gadbad ….. ab maa ko kya javab denga…

Shreya: bhai…mai samjha dungi maa ko…..ap chinta maat kijiye…

Sachin: chinta kase na karu …..maa tho kal ya parsu ristha paka karne vali hai…

After listening this daya became restless….he was loosing hope and also feeling that he is gonna lose shreya too… abhijeet was seeing daya's expression and

Abhijeet pov: jab itna dar hai shreya ko konaka tho use bolta kyu nahi ho… arey yaar aur kitna socha ga…..aur kitne plans banana padega humhe…. Tu samjh tha kyu nahi hai… bol de mera bhai apne pyaar ke baarema….

Shreya: bhai…..mane kaha na baad mai baat kartha hai….

Sachin: tikhe ghar chalo….

All move towards home….shreya tries to talk with daya but daya ignores her….and as shreya had come in her car she goes home with tears in her eyes as daya had not listening to her and was angry with her….daya sachin vinneet and abhijeet goes in another car…as vinneet had come from mission and not yet went to his home so he goes to his home to night and sachin goes to his home and then daya drops abhijeet….

Abhijeet: daya ek baat puchu…

Daya: haan pucho na boss….

Abhijeet: tuhje itni problem kyu hui jab shreya ne uss Kalyan ko maaf kardiya tho…

Daya(he didn't expect this question from him): abhijeet….

Abhijeet: daya…..mujhe pata hai kit u shreya ko pasand karne laga hai…..isliye tujhe bhura laga jab ussne shreya ke sath bhatamizi se baat ki thi… par daya baad mai ussa apni galti ka ehasas hua aur usna maafi mangali tho phir ab tum kyu itna soch raha ho…..

Daya(tries to be normal): abhijeet yeah tum kya bol raha ho….

Abhijeet: daya tu achi thara se janta hai ki mai kya bol raha hu…aur mai tujhe worn kar raha hu…shreya ko apni dil ki baat bol de nahi tho shreya ki mom uski shaadi kisi aur se kardegi aur phir tabhi na tu kush rahaga aur na shreya kisi aur se shaadi kar ke….age teri marzi

Daya: abhijeet ….but before he could say abhijeet got down and went to his home

Daya(thinking): abhijeet tum na sahi kaha mai shreya ko chahane laga hu pyaar hogaya hai mujhe shreya se ….. aur mai shreya ko nahi kho sakta….par jab shreya ne uss kalian ko maaf kardiya jisne ussa itna pareshan kiya tha mujhe shreya se yeah umeed nahi thi…aur shreya …..aaj tum ne use maaf kar ke tik nahi kiya…. Mujhe abhi bhi uspe vishwas nahi hai…..aaj tho tumne ussa jane diya par agar jindagi mai kabhi bhi usne tumhe taklif diya ya tumhe ankh utake dekha tho mai use chodunga nahi…

**Shreya car:**

Shreya(thinking): daya sir mujhe pata hai….aaj jo kuch bhi huwa hai….ussa se ap abhi bhi naraz hai mujse… I'm sorry sir… agar mane uchi awaz mai baat nahi ki hoti tho shayad ap use maar hi dete….isliye mujhe asa karna pada….

Ek bar daya sir ko call kar ke sorry bolthi hu…and she dail the call….

Daya had enter the house and rested his head on couch and closed his eyes….then his phone ring he sees the caller ID.

Daya: shreya ka phone….jarur maana ne ke liye call kiya hoga….nahi karni mujhe baat…..and he cuts the call…

Shreya: call cut kar diya…..lagtha hai bohut gussa mai hai….and she reached home and entered house….as soon as she enter her mom started asking her questions

S.M: kya hua …baat karli tumne Raman se ….kasa hai…tujhe pasand hai na….tho baat paki kardu…..

Shreya(restless): maa maa….phele meri baat tho sunlo….

S.M: haan tho bol na sunn rahi hu…..

Shreya: wo mai Raman se nahi mili

S.M: kya par kyu….wo nahi aya tha kya…..

Shreya: aya tha shayad(as she had seen him from behind)…

S.M: shayad ka kya matlab hai….mane baataya tha na ki wo table no.7 pe wait karega….tho phir kya hua….

Shreya(thinkings): agar maa ko Parmit ke baarema aur restaurant mai hua tamasha ke baarema boldiya tho pata nahi kya karegi….

Wo maa…mujhe ek jaruri kaam agaya tha isliye nahi mili thi…

S.M: shreya bas bohut hogai teri yeah bahane ab aur nahi…..

Shreya: maa

S.M: kya haan…mai saaf saaf bol rahi hu kan(ear) kol ke sunn le kal mai Raman ke parivar valo se milugi aur ristha bhi pakka kardungi…

Shreya: par mujhe manzur nahi hai…and she goes to her room….

S.M: chahai jo hojayai…..mai teri shaadi kar ke rahungi…and she to live to her room….

**Shreya room:**

She was continuously thinking about daya and was thinking how should she convince him….shreya dials again daya number…..but same he didn't received the call…..shreya was lost in her thoughts and tears were rolling down her cheeks…

**Daya house:**

Shreya chahai tum kuch bhi karlo mai phone nahi utane vala hu…. And he goes to his room and fresh up and went to kitchen to prepare coffee…..time was 11 and still he was angry on that Kalyan and shreya's decision that how can she forgive him….his thoughts were disturb by door bell…he looks at time and know it was 11.30pm…

Daya(himself): iss waqt kon hai…..and he opens the door and was shocked to see the person….

Daya: tum….

Person: sorry sir wo mai….

Daya: kya wo mai…..haan…mujhe tum se koi baat nahi karni…

Person: please sir ek baar meri baat suniye sir …..

Daya: kya sunu mai…haan…..kuch nahi sunna hai mujhe shreya jao tum ….and he moves inside …shreya follows him…

Shreya: sir I'm sorry mujhe pata ki mane jo kiya apko acha nahi laga…..par sir…use uski galti ka ehasas hogaya hai tho kyu uske barema soch…

Daya: tumhe kya lagtha hai…ki wo sudar gaya…..

Shreya: sir mujhe ya nahi pata ki wo badal gaya hai ya nahi….par mujhe sirf itna pata hai ki jab koi apni galti maan le tho use maaf kardena chahiye aur aaj mane wohi kiya hai…

Daya(gets anger and moves towards her and hold her arms tightly): shreya apne achai ki duniya se bhar aao …..sab tumhare jase nahi hota hai….kab kase phiche se war karde pata bhi nahi chalta…..

Shreya: sir iska yeah matlab nahi ki hum kisipe bharosa hi na kare…..

Daya(tighten his grip more and push her to wall): tho kya asa insan pe bharosa karna chahiye jo tumhe sexy bole aur tumhari jism ke baarema gandi bate kare messages kare aur galat jagao par deke jaha use dekh na nahi chahiye …(tells by looking into her eyes and by every word his grip was tightened more on her which makes her feel pain and tears flow down her cheeks)

Shreya(tears were flowing): sir…..and was looking into his eyes

Daya: pata bhi hai kase dekh raha tha wo tumhe …..

Shreya(feels pain and insecure of the words he was saying): sir please….chodiye …..

Daya: kyu nahi sunna wo kya kar raha tha kaha dekh raha tha…aur tumhe hot bol raha tha…(she closes her eyes without making any eye contact)…. Kyu kya hua sharm ahrahi hai yeah sab sunke…..tab kya hua jab wo tumhe gur raha tha…(and holds her more tightly)

Shreya: aaaahhhhh….daya looks at her face and realizes he is hurting her

Daya(realizes what he did and loosen his grip from her): wo sorry shreya….

Shreya: sir mujhe pata hai usna galti ki hai par iska matlab yeah nahi ki hum ussa maaf na kare jab ussa uski galti ka ehasas ho…..(close her eyes and takes long breath) sir ya sach hai ki …wo…..wo….mujhe galat nazar se dekh raha tha…par sir baad mai ussa uski galti ka ehasaas hogay hai sir…

Daya: tho..tho kya ussa maaf kardena chahiye…..'

Shreya: tho kya karna chahiye….uspe case karna chahiye tak j baat 4 logo ke bhich mai thi wo puri duniya ko pata chale ki ek police officer hi ek CID officer ko tang kar raha hai…. Logo ke samne mera tamasha bhane

Daya(feels really bad): shreya mera wo matlab nahi tha…..

Shreya: tho kya matlab tha sir….

Daya: shreya…..mai kabhi nahi chata ki logo ke samne duniya ke samne tumhara tamasaha bana…aur mera jitha ji asa kabhi nahi hoga….

Shreya feels secure on his comment and just goes and hugs him and daya was shocked first then place his hand on her head and makes her feel relax in his arms…..after couple of minute shreya gain her sense and separates from him…

Shreya: sorry sir …wo mai….

Daya: Its ok shreya….. and sorry tho mujhe bolna chahiye…

Shreya: nahi sir…..ap kyu…..

Daya: nahi shreya…mujhe tumse asi baat nahi karni chahiye thi…..tumhe hurt nahi karna chahiye tha…..pata nahi kya hogaya tha mujhe …mujhe gussa agayatha jab wo tumhe asa gur raha tha tho… mujhe acha nahi laga…aur tumne ussa maaf kardiya tho mujhe gussa agaya tha…..mujhe samajh na chahiye tha…..ek ladki ke liye asa situation mai kase lagtha hai….tumhe sambhal na chahiye tha mujhe par mai….mai tho tumhe wo baat bol kar aur taklif deraha tha… I'm sorry shreya…..

Shreya(tears form in her eyes): nahi sir…please ap mujhe sorry mat boliye…apne jo kuch bhi kiye meri suraksha ke liye kiya tha….please sir ap sorry mat boliye….

Daya: firbhi mane tumhe hurt kiya iska liye I'm sorry…

Shreya: sir please…

Daya(to lighten the situation): acha tik ha ab no more ansu and sorry ok…..ab sab tik hogaya hai…tho ek cup coffee phila…..

Shreya: coffee…nahi sir ab nahi…

Daya: shreya bas ek cup coffee …

Shreya: ok sir but ek shart par…

Daya: konsi shart….

Shreya: coffee mai banaugi….

Daya: arey nahi shreya mai bana dunga…..

Shreya: sir please…..

Daya: acha tik ha…

Shreya : thank you sir….and she move to kitchen…..

Daya lost in his thoughts…..

Daya pov: shreya ab aur nahi….ab aur dur nahi raha sakta mai tumhe….. mai tumhe apni dil ki baat bol dunga aur wo bhi bohut jaldi…ab tumhe koi bhi mujse dur nahi lajasakta hai…..tumhari mom bhi nahi…

**Shreya in kitchen:**

Shreya moves towards to prepare coffee…but was shocked to see the kitchen….kitchen was so neat and clean as she never thought that a bachelor's house would be so neat…she search for coffee powder and sugar…it was on top and she was unable to reach and trys to take it but was not successful and she was trying it…..daya came and saw her and he moves towards her and stands back moves close to her and holds her hand….she shivered on his touch and daya takes coffee powder and sugar and gives her and slowly he drags his hand down from her wrist to her shoulder….she shivers and he can feel that….

Daya: daro maat kuch nahi karunga…(she blushes daya gives a naughty smile and moves back)… agar nahi horaha that ho mujhe bhula liya hota…..

Shreya(blushing): sir wo….

Daya: acha its ok ab tho coffee bana do na…

Shreya: haan…..sir and she start preparing coffee and daya was staring her beauty….

Shreya: sir coffee…..but doesn't gets any reply so she again calls him…..sir coffee…..daya comes out there beauty and takes coffee from her and both goes to living room and sits on couch there was complete silence for 5 minute…..then daya trys to start the conversation…

Daya: shreya wo….

Shreya: kya hua sir…

Daya: shreya ek baat puchu…

Shreya: haan sir puchiya na…..

Daya: wo tum…..mera matlab hai…tum itni raat ko mujhe maana ne mera ghar agai…

Shreya(hadn't except this question): sir wo mai…..ap….. mera …wo ap mera call receive nahi kar raha the tho mane socha ki mai kudh yaha aka….

Daya: shreya tum chathi tho tum mujse kal bureau mai bhi baat kar sakti thi…..itni raat ko anaki kya zarurat thi….

Shreya: kal subha tak mai apse baat kare bagair nahi reha sakti thi…ap gussa the aur mujhe nind nahi athi jab tak ap mujhe maaf nahi kardethe…

Daya: kyu…..kyu tumhe mere gussa hona se itni parva hoti hai…kyu tumhe meri itni chintha hoti hai…..

Shreya(doesn't know what to reply she wants to tell him that she loves him but remains silent because she dnt know wheather he loves her not): isliye kyu ki ap ko meri chinta hai meri parva hai …ussi taraha mujhe apke gussa hona se apke rutne se dil bechan hota hai.…..

Daya doesn't have any words to reply her he becomes silent…..

Daya pov: bhale hi tum apne dil ki baat nahi boli hai par tumhare in lafzone tumhare pyaar ko bhya kardiya ki tum mujse kitna pyaar karthi ho…aur mai tumhe tumhara pyaar zarur dunga shreya…..

Shreya pov: pata nahi apki baatao se lagtha hai ki ap mujse pyaar kartha hai…aur jab ap meri parva kartha hai meri care kartha hai tho bohut acha lagtha hai….aur lagne lagtha hai ki ap mujse pyaar kartha hai…par phir lagtha hai ap tho kisi ko bhi jab taklif mai dekh the hai tho uski chinta kartha tho mai bhi unme se ek hu….par sir mai tho sirf ap se pyaar karthi hu aur hamesha karthi rahungi….

Daya sees shreya lost in thoughts …

Daya: shreya kya hua kya soch rahi ho….

Shreya(comes out of thoughts): kuch nahi sir…...sir mujhe digiye cup mai dho dethi hu….

Daya: arey nahi shreya…..kal kam waali ayegi wo dho degi….

Shreya: ok sir tho mai andar rakthi hu…and she takes cup from daya hand and moves towards kitchen but daya stops her….

Daya: shreya wo…..

Shreya: kya sir…

Daya: wo…..tumhare….

Shreya: sir boliye na kya baat hai…..

Daya: shreya wo tumhare gardaan(neck) par coffee powder lag gaya hai…

Shreya(tries to remove and moves her hand her neck): kaha sir…

Daya: shreya…left side…..

Shreya(rubs on left side): gaya sir….

Daya: nahi shreya….abhi bhi hai…..

Shreya(again rubs but doesn't goes): sir gaya …

Daya: nahi shreya….ek minute haath hatho mai kar tha hu….and he moves towards her and removes her hand and places his plam and rubs coffee powder from her neck(she shivers by his touch)…daya slowly moves his hand on her neck and moving top and down making her nervous he was enjoying her nervousness ….she feels butterflies on his touch…he moves close to her but was interrupted by a call.

Daya: Nikhil ka call…..wo bhi itni raat ko…

Shreya: kya par itni raat ko Nikhil kyu call kar raha hai….. aur mai yaha agar kisi ko pata chal gaya ki mai itni raat ko apke sath(and she was scared like hell)

Daya: shreya….dont worry kisiko kuch nahi pata chalega….please bhi silent till I complete the call…

**Phone Call:**

Daya: haan Nikhil bolo…..

Nikhil: sir wo….ek khoon hogaya hai…ACP sir ne apko bhulaya hai…..aur mane shreya ko call kiya but wo phone nahi utta rahi hai…..

Daya: acha tik ha mai atha hu…..aur dektha hu ki shreya apna phone kyu nahi utta rahi hai….(tells looking at her. She search for phone and remembers she forgot her phone at home)

Nikhil: ok sir aur shreya ko apne sath lekar aye…..wo sachin aur vinneet bhi yaha that ho sir apko hi jana padega shreya ke ghar…

Daya: ok…he cut the phone….

Daya: shreya..tumhara phone kaha hai….

Shreya: sir wo jaldi jaldi mai apna phone ghar pe bhul gai…

Daya: acha tik hai chalo ab…

Shreya: kaha sir…aur Nikhil ne call kyu kiya…

Daya: shreya woe k khoon hogaya hai…aur hume jana hai….

Shreya: acha chalo sir…and they move towards the daya lock the house and they drove…..

**On other side:**

Abhijeet:Nikhil tumne daya ko phone kiya …

Nikhil: haan….sir wo araha hai…..aur shreya ko bhi sath lekar ayenga…

Abhijeet: acha tik ha…..tum jao aur dekho koi sabhut milta hai kya…

Nikhil: yess sir…..

Sachin: sir apne mujhe phone karne se maana kyu kiya aur Nikhil se yeah kyu bhulvaya ki daya sir shreya ko apne sath lekar aya…

Abhijeet: arey sachin asa nahi boltha tho daya shreya se nahi miltha aur aaj sham ko job hi hua ussa se daya naraz hai…..agar thodi der akele rahanga tho baat karlenga aur ek dusre ko maana lange…..

Vinneet: wah sir your genious

Abhijeet: acha ab kam pe lag jao

Daya was driving and after 10 minute shreya sees that daya had diverted the way she was confused so she asks…

Shreya: sir ap yaha iss rasta se kyu ja raha hai…..hume tho….

Daya: shreya….wo kya hai na hum crime spot pe ja raha hai…..koi shaadi mai tho nahi….

Shreya: haan sir mujhe pata hai…..tho…

Daya: tho…kya a piss kapodoma crime spot pe avogi kya…..ACP sir tumhe wahi khajayenga….

Shreya(looks towards her and smiles as she had not changed her cloths she was still in that saree only she was more curious that she had to convince daya that she dnt even remember that she had to change her cloths): sir wo…..

Daya: mujhe maana ne ke chakar mai…..tum apne kapade baadal nab hi bhul gai…..

Shreya: sir…..

Daya: acha ab jao jaldi se change karke aao….aur haan phone rakna maat bhul jana….

Shreya(embaresed): yess sir….and she goes to change her cloths….

Daya pov: itni parva hai tumhe mare gussa honase ki kudh ka khayal hi nahi hai…..

Shreya comes back in 5 minute

Shreya: she sits inside car and tells sir chale…..

Daya(comes out of his thoughts and was shocked to see her back that to in minutes): itni jaldi….

Shreya: ji…..(confused)

Daya: mera matlab hai…..itni jaldi ready hogai tum….

Shreya: ohhhh haan sir …bas saree hi tho badal ni thi….

Daya: aur make up…. Mane sunna hai ki ladkiya make up ke bhina ghar se bhar nahi athi….

Shreya(laughs on his comment): sir apne sunna hoga but mujhe make up karna utna pasand nahi hai….vase bhi hum crime spot par jaraha hai….shaadi mai nahi(smiles naughtly)

Daya(was shocked that a girl doesn't give impotance for make up): acha ji tho meri dialogue mujhe hi bol rahi ho…

Shreya: arey nahi sir….and both share laugh and reached crime spot….

Abhijeet sachin vinneet was shocked to see them as they were laughing and was talking to eachother….

Daya: boss lya hua kuch pata chala…

Abhijeet(shocked and in absent mind): nahi tum dono bolo gait ho pata chalega…..

Daya: kya….

Abhijeet(recalls what he said): ha wo abhi tak pata nahi chala …ab tho hi nuch bol sakta hai ki khoon kase hua…..

And body was sent to forensic lab and they went to bureau….

**In bureau:**

ACP: abhijeet kuch pata chala khoon kase hua …

Abhijeet: nahi sir … test kar raha hai…..

ACP: acha tik ha tho ab kuch kam nahi hai tho tum log ghar jao….kal subha dekthe hai kya karna hai…

ALL: yes sir and they all move home…

Abhijeet sachin vinneet wants to ask daya and shreya what happened that they both are normal and talking to each other but daya and shreya left before they can ask anything.

**Next day bureau:**

Shreya comes and no one was still present she goes check the last night murder case…..daya comes and sees she is working something goes near her…

Daya: shreya tum itni jaldi…. Aur kya kar rahi ho

Shreya: haan sir wok al raat ki case ke bhareme dekh rahi thi…..

Daya: acha tik ha and he to go back to his work and all team members came and they all were collecting the information…ACP comes and all great him…..

ACP: shreya….. forensic reports agai hai…..

Shreya: nahi sir abhi tak nahi….

ACP: acha….tik ha shreya, daya vinneet abhijeet chalo dekthe hai baat kya hai…..and they go to forensic lab….

**Forensic lab:**

ACP: haan salukhe jaldi bol kya pata chala…..

: arey yaar humesha ghode pe sawar hoke kyu atha ho….

ACP: acha ab jaldi bol na kya pata chala….

: boss iski khoon hua hai uar isse zehar dekhe maara hai….

Shreya: zehar dekhe….sir kon sa zehar….

: wo tarika pata kar rahi hai…..

Abhijeet(face glows listening tarika's name): acha tarika ji pata kar rahi hai….tho jarur pata chaljayega….

: abhijeet tum na mera lab mai ache meri hi….but was cut by tarika…

Tarika: sir ah…zehar ka pata chal gaya hai….

Abhijeet: dekha kaha tha na mane ki tarika ji zarur pata kar lengi…

: abhijeet tum…

ACP: band karo tum dono…tarika tum bolo kya pata chala…..

Tarika: sir iski mhoot zehar se hui hai aur yeah yaha india mai nahi miltha bhahar se mangvana padtha hai…

ACP: acha tik he …daya shreya tum dono pata karo ki yeah kisne aur kaha se mangvaaya…aur vinneet tum iss admi ke call history lekar aao….with this they move and daya and shreya went to find out that who bought the zehar and then at evening they all gather all the information and went to caught the culprit ….they caught the khooni and all came back to bureau…

ACP: acha tho case slove hogaya hai tho tum log ghar jao bohut tak gaya hai…..

ALL: yes sir …..and ACP to goes home…all went home except shreya se was checking a file so she went late and after completing the file she opens her desk to keep that in it…when she opened the desk she saw something and was shocked…she takes that out and then she receives a message and when she read that message she was more shocked…..

**A/N: **tho yeah chapter bhi hogaya…..tho kya tha shreya ke desk mai… kahi phir se koi musibat tho nahi aur wo message kis ka tha…. Kab milenge yeah do dil kab tak inhe pyaar ka intezzar karna hoga….Agar jana hai tho next chapter ka wait karna hai….agar jaldi jana hai tho bohut sare reviews kijiye tab jaldi post karungi next chapter . and gonna end it in next chapter kyu ki lagtha hai ap logo ko pasand nahi aya...aur bohut kam reviews mill raha hai...next chapter may bhi last...till then bye…

And please review and tell me how it was u liked it aur not….. please review….


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you all who reviewed to my previous chapter… here goes another chapter hope you will like this….

Shreya saw something in her desk and she received message and she was shocked after seeing the message….and she immediately took that thing from desk and rushed out of bureau…

**At Star Sun Shine Restaurant:**

A lady came inside and sat at corner of the restaurant and was waiting for someone.

Lady: pata kyu yaha bhulaya hai…..(talks to her self)…

Man: shreya….she turns and sees the person…

Shreya: sir apne mujhe yaha kyu bhulaya hai… aur asi kon si baat hai sir jo hum bureau mai nahi kar sakthe…..

Man: mujhe tumse kuch kam hai…. Important hai aur sab ke samne nahi bol saktha…..

Shreya: haan sir…..boliyena…..kya baat hai….

Man: tumhe ek kam karna hoga…. Aur bohut hi jarurui hai…..

Shreya: kya kam sir….

Man(thinks): lagtha hai shreya ne abhi tak envelop nahi koli hai…

Shreya: sir kya baat hai…

Man(comes out of his thoughts): shreya…..tumne envelop abhi tak nahi dekha….

Shreya: nahi sir ….wo mujhe…waqt hi nahi mila…aur jase hi apka message aya tho mai yaha agai….kya hai sir iss mai….(and she holds envelop in her hand)

Man: shreya…tum kudh hi paad lo…

Shreya(thinking): pata nahi ACP sir ko kya hua…aaj achanak mujhe yaha bhulaya…aur subha mujhe yeah letter diya aur kaha ki….

**Flashback:**

ACP calls shreya to his cabin…all were busy so no one noticed that ACP called her…she went inside…

ACP: shreya….yeah envelop lo… aur ha jab free ho aur akela mai hi khol ke paad na…..

Shreya: kya hai sir isme….

ACP: shreya kaha na …..baadme padlena…

Shreya: ok sir…and goes and was busy in case and she totally forgot about the envelop.

**Evening:**

Shreya saw that envelop….

Shreya: oh no ….ACP sir ne mujhe yeah akele mai paad ne ke liye bolatha…aur mai bhul gai…receives a message

**Message:**

** "Meet me at Star Sun Shine Restaurant. **

** ACP….."**

**Flashback Ends.**

Shreya opens the envelop and she was shocked to see that…

Shreya: sir yeah….

ACP: haan….shreya…..tumhe…..

Shreya: par mai kyu sir….

ACP: kyu ki tum iss mission ke bharema janti ho…..

Shreya: sir par iss mission ko tho 2 saal phele rokh diya gaya tha na…..

ACP: haan….par ab phir se ….isse re-open kiya gaya hai…..

Shreya: ase achanak se …

ACP: kyu ki iss gang ke members ne phir se apna galat kam shuru kardiya hai…

Shreya: par sir …..aaj achanak se mujhe kyu iss mission pe bhej raha hai….yeah tho crime branch ka hai na…

ACP: haan….par wo log chathe hai ki …..tum bhi iss mission pe kam karo ….kyu ki tumhe pata hai unn gang ke logo ke bharema…unki information hai tumhare pass ….

Shreya: sir kitne din ke liye jana hoga sir

ACP: 7 days…..

shreya became quite …dnt no what to say….she dnt want to go as its for 7 days and she cant see daya for 7 days…..

ACP: shreya…..tum jane ke liye tayar ho…..

Shreya(unwillingly): y…yesssss….sir…..as its her duty…

ACP: good then u should fly tomorrow morning….. at 7am….

Shreya: 7 am…..par sir sab ko baatana padega na….

ACP: nahi shreya…yeah baat kisiko bhi nahi pata chal ni chahiye….daya aur abhijeet ko bhi nahi…..

Shreya: par sir …bina bole….

ACP: mai …..unhe inform kardunga…ki tumhe mane kisi kam se delhi HQ bheja hai…. Aur haan kisi ko bhi contact maat karna yaha tak ki mujhe bhi nahi aur agar koi problem ho tho iske jariye mujhe isshara bhej dena….

Shreys: okay sir…par yeah kya hai…..

ACP: yeah transmitter wala chain hai…agar koi problem ho tho iss pendent ke picha ek button hai usse dabha dena ek bhar….mujhe signal mil jayega…..

Shreya: okay sir…..

ACP: okay then be ready…..aur yeah rahe tumhare flight tickets… and take care…..

Shreya: yess sir…..and they go home…shreya pack her bag and was thinking about daya…..she was not at all interested to go…but its her duty and she should do it…..

**Next day morning: **

Shreya left home at 6am…..and went to bureau….and left a note in daya desk….she placed in such a way that no one could reach that except daya…and she left to airport… and now except ACP no one knows where is shreya…..not even sachin or her parents knows that she went on a secret mission.

**Bureau 9 pm:**

All had reached bureau except daya abhijeet and ACP and shreya as she had gone to mission nobody knows that and as no case reported all were doing there pending work. Daya and abhijeet enter all wish them and daya was so happy that he decided that he will propose her today but he dnt knw that shreya was not present and he was searching for her abhijeet and sachin noticed that and signalled each other.

Purvi: vinu …..shreya kaha hai….abhi tak kyu nahi aai hai…roj tho sab se phele athi hai na…

Vinneet: pata nahi yaar…phone kar raha hu par not reachable araha hai…..daya listens there conversation and goes towards them….

Daya : kya hua purvi…

Purvi: sir wo….shreya abhi tak nahi aai hai…tho thoda pareshan hogai thi….aur ab vinneet bol raha hai ki uske phone bhi not reachable hai…..

Daya(tensed): kyaaa…..

Abhijeet : kya hua….

Vinneet: sir wo shreya ka phone not reachable araha hai…

Sachin: vinneet sayad network nahi hoga tum pareshan mat ho…but he was also tensed for his sister….

Vinneet : par….but was interrupted by ACP….

ACP: kya ho raha hai….kam nahi hai kya tum logo ko….

Daya: sir wo shreya abhi tak nahi aai hai…..aur uska phone but was cut by ACP…

ACP: daya wo mane shreya ko delhi beja hai…..kuch kam se ajayegi…..

All were shocked, daya and sachin: kyaa….

Daya: par usne baataya kyu nahi aur sir apne shreya ko hi kyu beja…..asa kya kam hai sir…..jo apne usse achanak se delhi bejha…..

ACP: kuch nahi hai… ek important case ke bharema tha isliye ussa beja….Abhijeet smells something fishy…

Sachin: par usne huma bataya kyu nahi…

ACP: mane mana kiya tha….

Daya: apne….par kyu…

ACP: kyu ki yeah baat kisiko pata nahi chalni thi isliye ….wase bhi kuch dar ne ki baat nahi hai….wo tik hai….sirf delhi HQ gai hai….aur tum log kam karo mujhe bhi kuch important phone karna hai…..he excuses because he cant say more lye to them…..as shreya had gone on a very dangerous mission…..Abhijeet feels something weird but he keeps quite….and all goes back to the work…..

All were busy in there work and a case was reported so all goes to crime spot….

**Other side Delhi:**

Shreya(in flight thinking): kya daya sir ne wo note dekha hoga….. par nahi dekha tho….. shayad ACP sir ne unhe baata diya hoga ki mai delhi HQ jarahi hu …par jab daya sir ko sach ka pata chalega tho kya hoga….. she came out of thought because of an announcement…..

All passengers please place your seat belts we are going to land …..all follow the announcement…and then fight was landed…..and they come out…at airport one person was waiting for her..whom she recognise very well…. He is her colleagues in crime branch…he comes near her and welcomed her….

Manav(sr. insp in crime branch but a good friend of shreya): hello shreya…..how are you….and he gives her bouquet filled with red roses ….

Shreya: thank you manav.. I'm fine….and how are you….

Manav: I'm perfectly good….. and after a long time

Shreya: yaa…..

Manav: so how is your work in CID

Shreya: its superb…

Manav: thats so nice….

Shreya: yaa…okay…then shall we move…..we have lot to do….

Manav: yes…and they reach crime branch….

**Mumbai CID crime spot:**

All reach there and collects evidence….

Daya: boss issa goli lagi hai…aur lagtha hai bohut karib se lagi hai goli….

Abhijeet: haan daya mujhe bhi asa hi lagtha hai….chal ab forensic lab mai hi kuch pata chalega…

Daya: haan….ab tho wahi kuch pata chalega….. jo hai…bol na ke liye…

Abhijeet(blushing): daya tujhe tho mai….

Sachin: sir chale...daya give him thank you wala look….but poor daya abhijeet saw that and its time for him to tease…

Abhijeet: ab jiju aur saale sahab ek ho tho humhara kya rahega…sachin giggles…daya glares…..with this they all leave to forensic lab….

**Forensic lab:**

Abhijeet: tho kya pata chala… …..he was talking to but staring at tarika…..

: kya yeah sawal mujse puch rahe ho yaa…..

Abhijeet(realised): wo….wo…..mai….

Daya: arey abhijeet kya wo …wo….laga rakha hai…. kuch puch rahe hai…tho saaf saaf bolo na ki tumhe hai(looks at tarika)…..tarika ji se puch na hai….abhijeet glares ….tarika blush…

: haan tho …isse goli mari hai aur wo bhi 10 feet ki duri se…

Sachin: eska matlab wo job hi hai…yeah ussa janti hogi…..

Daya: haan…..shayad….. aur kuch pata chala…

: tarika check kar rahi hai…wase aaj shreya nahi dikhai de rahi hai…..

Tarika: arey haan…..mai bhi puch na wali thi…..subha call kiya tha par not reachable aya tha…sachin kaha hai wo….

Sachin: tarika wo…delhi gai hai…..daya's face was sad…..

: delhi par kyu…aur kab….usne bola bhi nahi…..

Daya(serious): ACP sir ne beja kisi kam se…bol rahe the kuch important hai …bol nahi sakthe hum ko….

Tarika: asi kya kam tha….jo tum dono ko bhi nahi bola…..

Daya(same harsh tone): pata nahi…..and he moves out…salukhe was stunned to his behaviour…..tarika looked abhijeet and he smiled….she understood that daya is feeling restless as he had not seen her and not even talked with her…..and she had not even informed him…..

Then all were busy in there work finding out some information. Latter ACP can and told them to live so all moved to there respective house…..but daya was feeling something is going to be wrong …..he was so afraid …ACP saw him and came out and asked calls him….

ACP: daya…..but he doesn't listen….he calls again…daya….a bit loud…..

Daya(comes out of his thoughts): haan…sir ….kuch kaha apne …

ACP(surprised that how he was so lost in his thoughts): kya baat hai…kuch pareshan lag rahe ho…..

Daya: kuch nahi sir…..

Abhijeet: daya…shreya tik hogi…

Daya(surprised but managed not to show his feelings): mai shreya ke bharema mai nahi soch raha hui….

Abhijeet: juth maat bolo daya…

ACP(confused): yeah kya baat horahi hai….abhijeet tum baatao…

Daya: sir kuch nahi hai…yeah abhijeet bas kuch na kuch boltha rehatha hai….and he goes out…..

ACP: abhijeet ….baat kya hai…aur daya shreya ko lekhar itna kyu chintha kar raha hai… yeah tho asse pareshan horaha hai….jase shreya ke liye nahi tumhare liye pareshan ho…..

Abhijeet(smiles on his comment): sir aaj se apko iski yeah adat bhi daal leni hogi…

ACP(confused) : matlab?

Abhijeet: sir wo shreya se pyaar karne laga hai….aur tho aur aaj usse baatane wala tha par wo tho nahi hai ab…..

ACP(shocked like hell): kyaaa?

Abhijeet: haan sir…janab ko uske pyaar ka ehasas hogaya hai….ab mai bohut kush hu uske liye….

ACP(cant utter a word so): acha hai ab uski kushiyo ko kisi ki nazar na lage(tells some what in pain voice)….

Abhijeet: haan sir…..

ACP: acha mujhe kuch kam hai mai chaltha hu….he moves out before abhijeet could tells anything…he knows if he stays there abhijeet will read his face….and if he ask he couldn't lye to him….that shreya has gone for a mission and it might be risk to her life….

Abhijeet: arey ACP sir ko kya hogaya achanak….and he to moves home…..

**Delhi Crime Branch:**

All were happy to see her back again after a long time….all welcomed her…and she meet all and then

Shreya: tho manav case ki files aur unke details chahiye mujhe …ek bhar check karlu…..

Manav: arey shreya thoda aram tho karlo abhi abhi ayai ho aur athe hi kam….

Shreya(frustrated as she had not talked to daya and not seen him): manav mai yaha vacation per nahi aai hu…mission per aai hu…..so lets complete the work as soon as possible

All were shocked to see her like that…..as they had worked with her and they know that she never talks with anyone so rudely but know she was so frustrated for a simple thing…..its simple thing for then but they don't knw what was her problem…..

Roshni(a friend of shreya): shreya manav tho bas tumhare liye bol raha tha…tum itni der safar karke iye ho aura the hi kam karogi tho health karab hoga na…

Shreya(realised her mistake): sorry…manav….pata nahi kya hogaya mujhe…. I extremely so sorry…..

Manav: its okay shreya..jase tum chathi ho wasa hi hoga….

Shreya: thank you…

Manav: acha yeah sab chodo….ab mere sath chalo…

And shreya manav, roshni, and other person working on that mission rohan…

Manav: so shreya here are the case details and the photos of those Goons….

Shreya: so when we are going to start…..

Rohan: from tomorrow….. you study all the files and get a note on it….(he dnt know about her as he came after she left crime branch)

Roshni: rohan uski zarurat nahi hogi kyu ki shreya phele bhi iss case ke upper kam karchuki hai…..aur uss gang ko almost pakad ne wale the but….upper se order aye the ki hum isse yah rok de…shreya ne bohut koshish ki higer authorities ko samjhane ki par wo nahi mane…..

Rohan: ho I see…mujhe nahi pata tha ki ap itni samjdar aur work conscious hai…

Shreya: no its not like that….and its my duty…..and kisi ne mujhe se kaha ki hum jiss kam ko karthe hai…usse agar apna maan kar kare tho koi bhi km mushkil nahi hoti …..she remembers a moment…..

**Flashback:**

Shreya: daya sir ek baat puchu…..

Daya: haan…shreya pucho….isme puch ne ki kya baat hai…

Shreya: sir…ap aur abhijeet sir kase apne apko har muskil kam….chahe kasi bhi situation ho…par apne kam ko nahi chodthe….wo mushkil ho tho bhi

Daya(smiles on her innocence): shreya jab…..apne kam ko apna maan kar kare tho koi bhi kam muskil nahi hoti…. Aur haan tumhe yeah sawal kyu pucha…

Shreya: pat nahi sir kabhi kabhi lagtha hai ki…apne kam aur apne apnoko mai acha se time nahi de parahi hu…

Daya(keeps his hand on her head): asa kuch bhi nahi hai shreya…..tum apna kam aur apne pariwar ko bohut acha se sambhal thi ho…..mujhe tum par pura bharosa hai….

Shreya(smiles feels safe with him): thank you sir…..

Daya: your welcome madam…

Shreya: sirrr…. And both share a laugh…..

**Flashback Ends.**

She was smiling and her face was glowing with that smile…if daya would see her like that he would have just lost in her….. but here this people are confused seeing her like that….

Manav: shreya….but she doesn't reply…shreya…a bit loud….

Shreya(comesout): haan….tumne kuch kaha…..

Manav: nahi…..par tumhe kya hua…aur tum itna kyu muskura rahi ho….baat kya hai….hume bhi baatao….

Shreya(same smile): kuch nahi…..acha chalo…..case ke baarema discuses kartha hai….all were confused but concentrated on work….they planned what to do and how to do…

Shreya: so then all cleared…..

All: yesss….

Manav: so we will start our plan from tomorrow….

Shreya: kal se…(she wants to start from today only as she is badly missing daya)

Manav: haan….kyu koi problem hai kya…..

Shreya(realised): nahi koi problem nahi hai…..she thinks…kitni jaldi yeah katham hojai utni jaldi mai Mumbai wapas ja sakti hu…..

Manav: tho kal plan ka phela part shuru….all nodded….

Manav: acha tho ab sab ghar jao aur rest karo…kal se pata nahi rest karne ko milega bhi ya nahi…all nodded and moved

Manav: shreya…..tum mera sath mera ghar mai ruko…

Shreya: nahi manav….uski jarurat nahi hai…..ACP sir ne already mera liye hotel bhuk kiya hai…

Manav: par ….but was cutted…

Roshni: shreya uski koi jarurat nahi hai….tum mera sath reha sakti ho…..

Shreya: tum taklif maat lo mai hotel mai rahungi…

Roshni: nahi shreya…ab itne din baad aye ho tho thoda waqt mera sath bhi guzaro na…..kitne saal hogai hai hum eek dusre se baat kare…..

Shreya: par….

Roshni: par var kuch nahi…..wase bhi ab 7 din tak hum ek hi case pe kam kar rahe hai tho…ek sath aah ja sakthe hai na…..

Shreya(thinks): hmmmm…..agar roshni ke sath rahungi tho thodi der ke liye hi sahi maan behal jayega…..nahi tho daya sir ke bareme soch thi rahungi…

Shreya: acha tik hai….manav mai roshni ke sath reha lungi…..tum tension maat lo…

Manav: okay…..he unwillingly tells her as he want to spend time with her and tells her his feelings…..

Shreya and roshni leaves to home…..and manav to his house…..

**Roshni home:**

They enter inside…and shreya sits on couch and rest her head back…roshni bring water and gives her…

Roshni: shreya. …yeah lo pani….

Shreya: thank you…..and she drinks it….

Roshni: tho madam kasa hai tumhara safar CID mai…..

Shreya(disappoints a bit as she was really missing them all especially daya): bohut acha hai…..sahab bohut khayal rakthe hai….its just like a family ….

Roshni: acha tho bohut acha se settle hogai ho tum waha…..lagtha hai sahab tumhara bohut acha se dyan rakthe hai….

Shreya: haan…bohut….sachin bhai…vinu…freddy sir nikil…abhijeet sir….daya sir…..daya sir tho bohut dyan rakthe hai…agar mujhe kuch hojai tho pareshan hojathe hai…..

Roshni(she can see love in her eyes): acha lagtha hai…..tumhare yeah daya sir kuch zyada hi khayal rakthe hai tumhara….jo hume bhi bhul gai tum….

Shreya: arey roshni asa kuch nahi hai…

Roshni: arey chill mai tho mazak kar rahi thi…acha ab tu ja aur fresh hoja mai khana lagathi hu…

Shreya: okay….and she goes and gets freshup and comes down….she sees roshni setting dinner…she goes and helps her they both had there dinner and went to sleep…..and shreya was thinking about daya and was missing him…..

Shreya(writing in diary): sorry sir ….mai apko bhina bataye yaha agai…par kya karu duty hai…tho karni padthi hai na…..please sir app mujse naraz maat hoyega….

Other side:

Daya pov: shreya…..tum ne acha nahi kiya…aaj mai kitna kush tha tumhe apni dil ki baat bol na chatha tha…..tumhe dinner per lekhe jake….par tum mujhe bina bole hi chaligai…mujhe tum se yeah umeed nahi thi….arey mai yeah kya soch raha hu…shreya ek CID officer hai….aur usse kabhi bhi kahi bhi jana padtha hai…mai ek CID officer hoka asa kase soch sakta hu…with all this thoughts both slept there…

Shreya was resting her head back and diary was in her hand….and here daya was also siting on bed and rested his head back and both sleept peace fully…..

**Next day:**

Daya got up and got ready to bureau….had his break fast and left to bureau…in bureau all were present except ACP…all was busy in doing work and was work on yesterday case as girl has been shot and she had died…..

Abhijeet: haan purvi…kuch pata chala….

Purvi: nahi sir…aur uss ladki ka call list mangvaya hai….tab shayad kuch pata chale….

Daya: aur kuch…ladki ki identity…..wagera wagera…

Nikhil: nahi sir…..then they get a fax and it was call list….

Sachin: sir call list agai hai…..

Abhijeet: acha kya likha hai…

Sachin: sir iss ladki ka naam roma hai…..aur esa kisi…*…..* number se call aya hai…..

Daya: acha pata karo kiska number hai…

Sachin: yess sir and he goes to check whoz number is that…

**Delhi:**

Shreya was still in same position and was sleeping…..roshni comes and sees her and became shocked….she goes near her and wakes her….shreya jerks and gets up….

Shreya: arey roshni tum kab aai….

Roshni: jab tum so rahi thi…par yeah kyat um ase kyu so gai…..

Shreya: wo pata nahi kab ankh lag gai….

Roshni: acha chal ready hoja hume office jana hai…aur aaj mission ka phela din hai

Shreya: okay…and they got ready and reached office and they decided there plan and went for it….

**Mumbai:**

Sachin came back with information….and told to all…..

Sachin: sir yeah number jiss se roma ko call aya hai…..wo kisi mangesh naam ke admi ka hai…

Abhijeet: aur kuch…

Sachin: sir iss roma ka aur mangesh ka address mil gaya hai….

Daya: good…chalo tho phir der kis baat ki…..the team was divided into two part one team daya sachin purvi nikil and another abhijeet rajat freddy vinneet. Daya andteam went to roma house…abhijeet and team went to mangesh home…..

Daya and team reached there but it was locked so daya breaks the door…..and they check the house and the thing they got was really made them shock…..other side abhijeet and team went to manegsh home as soon as he saw CID started to run but vinneet and freddy chase and caught him…abhijeet and rajat was also shocked to see his house…..

**Delhi:**

Shreya: tho sab ready hai….

Manav: haan …sab position set…..

Shreya: ok…so we can start the plan….

Manav: yes…

And shreya and manav went into a hotel as gf and bf and ordered food and was behaving like a rich people who dnt care of money…

Someone eyed on them and came near them and gave a slip…..they ready that and smiled evilly….and left the hotel…..

**Mumbai…**

Daya and abhijeet team came back with the things what they saw in both there home….

Daya: abhijeet yeah sab…

Abhijeet: wo….iss mangesh ke ghar se mile hai….aur yeah sab…

Daya: roma ke ghar se ….par yeah ho kya raha hai….

Abhijeet: ab tho iss mangesh se hi kuch pata chale ga…

Daya was about to say something but he gets a call and goes to attend it after a while he comes and says that theirs a call from HQ he should go…..and he lives…..abhijeet and other officers interrogate mangesh but he doesn't says anything…and as they were tired so they live tohome and daya after his work went back to home direct…..

**Delhi: **

They got that paper and went from there at night they reach a pub and orders juice and was waiting for someone….as the person had not yet reached so manav asks shreya for dance but she refuses …but then manav pulls her to dance floor and dance with her…..but she was not interested so she just stood there…staring her and there ….then her lock falls somewhere and tell manav something and both went there…there was a person standing…..with an envelope gives it to them and he goes of…..in it there is some more information about that gang and they took that and left the place….and as its late so they went home and took rest but shreya was thinking about daya and spent time with him and was looking daya photo continuously and talking with it…..

**Mumbai:**

Even daya's condition was same he was also looking shreya's photos in his phone which he took secretly without knowing her…it was the pic of new year when she was wearing a black and red saree, and another was in bureau when she was working and another was when she hold the baby and feeding him milk(episode " baby in danger ")…..and was mssing her a lot her held the phone near his heart and was thinking about her….

Shreya and daya was lost in each other and was badly missing each other….

**Yeh dooriyan**

**Aaann….**

**Yeh dooriyan**

**Shreya pov: **kab kab katam honge yeah doori….(a tear slip down her cheek)

**Yeh dooriyan**

**Daya pov: **jaldi wapas ajao shreya…please ab aur yeah doori nahi jee saktha…(in a sad tone and holds his phone tightly which was having shreya's photo)…

**In rahoo ki dooriyan**

**Nigahon ki dooriyan**

**Shreya pov: **kab katam hongi humari yeah dooriyan…aur kab mujhe apke ankho mai sirf aur sirf mera liye pyaar dekha ga jo abhi mujse door hai…

**Hum raho ki dooriyan**

**Fanna ho sabhi dooriyan**

**Daya pov: **bas tum jaldi se ajao phir kabhi bhi mai tumhe apne se door nahi hone dunga…sari dooriya jo aaj tak hum dono ke bhich hai usse door kardunga….bas tum ajao…..(holds phone more tightly near his heart)….

**Kyun koi paas hai,**

**Door hai kyun koi,**

**Jaane na koi yahan pe**

**Shreya pov: **asa lagtha hai ki mera pass hai ….par apko apne pass mehasus tho karthi hu par ap mujse bohut door hai… pata nahi hai kyu sahayad yeah bechani kisiko bhi nahi mehasus hogi…(she holds daya's photo near her heart)….bas 4 din aur phir mai apke pass hongi…

**Aa raha paas ya door mein ja raha **

**Janoo na mein hu kahan pe **

**Daya pov: **jab tum pass thi tho door raha…par jab pass ana chatha hut ho tum mujse door ho… asa lagtha hai ki pass tho honge par ek ajib si dar hai…kahi tum se door na jao…

**Yeh dooriyan **

**In raho ki dooriyan**

**Nigahon ki dooriyan**

**Hum raho ki dooriyan**

**Fanna ho sabhi dooriyan**

**Yeh dooriyan**

**Yeh dooriyan yeh dooriyan…..**

With all this thoughts both slept thining of each other and missing eachother very badly…..

**Next day:**

**Mumbai:**

Daya got up and gets ready and went to bureau and was working on the perivious case and was busy in there work…

**Delhi:**

Shreya got up and has become ready and went to office and started there worked which they got some information from manav's kabri last night…they were busy in there work and it has become late so all went to home and before living planned the things for tomorrow…..

Shreya was in her room and was thinking about daya and was talking to herself…..

Shreya(herself): bas bas aur 3 din…..yeah 3 din guzar jaye aur yeah mission katam hojaye…..phir mai jaldi se Mumbai wapas ajaongi….aur nahi reha sakti apko dekhe bina…she was moving her and there and she was complete lost in her thoughts that she had not even seen someone was back of her….and suddenly someone attacked her and she shouted…..

Shreya: ahhhh….

**A/N: **so how was the chapter…pata hai utna acha nahi hai….aur song tho sayad bikul bhi acha nahi hoga…..but what to do I dnt like songs but people say song ke zariye hi hum apni feeling bhaya karthe hai…..issliye likhe ki kosihis ki…..ab pata nahi kitna acha likh pai hu… ….tried to write a bit different hope you guyz will like…..

So kis ne shreya par attack kiya hai…..kya wo tik he…

Tho daya ne ab tak shreya ki note nahi padi 3 din hogai hai shreya ke gaye…..

Aur yeah manav kyu bar bar shreya ke pass janeki try katha rehatha hai…..

Ab age kya hoga….kya daya shreya ek honge…yeah inki yeah pyaar ko aur intezzar karna padega….

App logo ko kya lagtha hai….please mujhe boliye apne reviews ke zariye….please review


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews who had reviewed for my previous chapter thank you so much guyz….

Shreya(herself): bas bas aur 3 din…..yeah 3 din guzar jaye aur yeah mission jaldi katham hojaye….phir ….phir mai jaldi se mumbai wapas ajongi….aur nahi reha sakti apko dekhe bina….she was moving her and there and she was completely lost in her thoughts that she had not even seen someone was back of her …and suddenly someone attacked her and she shouted…..

Shreya: ahhhhh…..

The person caught her through her waist and push her towards wall and put his hand on her mouth so that she cant shout…shreya struggled to free her self and was unable to the persons face as lights were off…..she tried a lot to move him and the person was so strong than her that she was not even able to move his single finger from her…the person moved his face close to her and switched on the lights which was just beside her head…..as soon as lights switched on shreya saw the person and her eyes was wide open…..she cant believe her eyes…..she was completely shocked….person slowly loosed his grip from her …..and the first word she utter as soon as person removed his hand from shreya's mouth…

Shreya: appppp…eyes wide open….

Person: haan …mai…

Shreya: par ap yaha kase….

Person: kyu mai yaha nahi asaktha kya….

Shreya: mai…..wo ap….mera matlab hai….before she could speak….roshni enter the room as she heard shreya's scream…

Roshni: shreya….kya hua…..as she enter the room she saw the person and she was unable to see the persons face as his back was to her front…..

Roshni: yeah kon hai….kon ho tum…aur mera ghar mai kya kar rahe ho…..almost in strict voice…..

Shreya: roshni…..wo…

Roshni: kahi isne tum pe hamla tho nahi kiya…and she comes front of the person as shreya was front of him…..

Shreya: nahi mujhe…

Roshni: kya mujhe….dikho mujhe…..kahi isne tumhe and she turn to the person to scold him but after seeing the person she was dumb struck…..

Roshni: appppp….

Person: tum mujhe kase janti ho…..

Roshni: apko kon nahi jantha…CID ke senior officer ho…apke bhaduri ke kise bataya jatha hai hume …. Aur apki yeah shreya ji…..realises what she said as shreya was staring her as " I will not live you " …I mean shreya me apke bharema bataya tha ki ap iska…..i mean sab ka bohut kahayal rakthe hai…..aur apni zimmedari puri maan se nibathe hai….

Person: ohhh…tho shreya ne yaha par bhi meri bhurai karna shuru kardi…

Shreya was shocked: daya sir…..

Daya: kya daya sir….

Shreya: kuch nahi…..par apne bataya nahi ki ap yaha kase…..

Roshni(in low tone): tumahai yaad mai…daya sir yaha tak agai…..

Shreya glares and daya had not listened so shreya took a relief breath….

Daya: sirf mai nahi…aur bhi koi aye hai …..aur tum se naraz bhi hai…

Shreya: kya kon…kon naraz hai….

Daya: arey saas tho lo…

Shreya: sir boliye na….

Daya: aur kon apke bhai….aur abhijeet….

Shreya: kya …bhai yaha pe…..maar gai…..

Daya: ab galti ki hai tho

Shreya: sir mane koi galti nahi ki ….mai tho sirf ACP sir ke orders follow kar rahi thi…

Daya: arey tum naraz hogi…mai tho bas mazak kar raha tha….shreya almost have tears in eyes and she turned another side and daya saw that…..and was about to say but…

Roshni: sir ap batiye mai kuch lati hu….before daya could say she left the room giggling…..

Daya: shreya…..

Shreya(her back was to his front): daya sir…..ap ….ap yaha kase aye….heavy voice as she was having tears in her eyes….

Daya goes near her and hold her shoulder and turns her …he can she her tears flowing ….

Daya: shreya…tum ro kyu rahi ho….

Shreya(wiping her tears): nahi mai ro nahi rahi hu….wo…..wo kuch chala gaya tha…

Daya: acha dikho mujhe….

Shreya: nahi sir mai tik hu….

Daya: mujse jut bolne ki koshis maat karna…

Shreya: sorry sir…wo mai apko bhina bataye ase…..yaha…..wo mai….

Daya: shreya….its ok…..haan phele gussa aya tha jab ACP sir ne kaha kit um delhi ayai ho….par badme jab….but was cut…

Roshni: sir yeah lijiye orange juice…..bohut tak gaye na ap…

Daya(confused): nahi tho…mai tik hu…

Roshni(suppressing her laugh): nahi mujhe laga ki shayad mare ghar ki door apse tuti nahi isliye…shreya se milne ap pipe chadke agai…

Daya(was completely nervous and was embarrassed): nahi wo….but changed topic…shreya tum ready hojao wo ACP sir abhijeet aur sachin hotel mai wait kar rahe hai tumhara….

Shreya: ji sir mai abhi aai….

Daya: acha tikhe tum change karlo mai nicha wait kartha hu….

Shreya: ok sir…and daya roshni moved down….after 10 minute shreya came down with her luggage…..

Roshni: arey shreya tum luggage kyu lekhar ja rahi ho…..

Shreya: wo…phele tho mai akeli thi par ab sab yaha hai tho mujhe unke sath rehana padega na…par mai tumse milungi na….

Daya saw her and smiled as he was happy that know for sometime she will be with him…

Roshni: acha tikhe jasa tujhe tik lage …..

Shreya : acha ab hum chalthe hai…..

Roshni: ok…..and take and wo tumhara ch…..but was cut…

Shreya: roshni roshni …..and she signalled towards daya and said her to keep quite by eyes…..roshni tum chinta maat karo mai apna khayal rakungi ….dont worry….and you too take care…

Roshni(smile): ok…..

And daya and shreya moved out and drove off….

**In car:**

Shreya wants to ask him that how they came here and how they come to know that she is in roshni house and many more…her thoughts was disturbed by daya's voice…

Daya: shreya kya soch rahi ho…..

Shreya: sir wo….mera matlab…..ap yaha kase….

Daya: wo….wo…..kuch nahi kisi kaam se yaha aye the….

Shreya: kam….kon sa kam sir…..

Daya: pata chaljayega phele tho yeah hotel agaye hai chalo…..

Shreya nodded and went inside….they went to ACP sir room as all were present there…..and they enter room….

Shreya: ACP sir kase hai ap….

ACP: mai tik hu shreya tum kasi ho…

Shreya: I'm fine sir…abhijeet sir kase hai ap…

Abhijeet: mai tik hu…..par gussa hu…

Shreya(worried): kyu sir…..

Abhijeet: bina batayi…..kyu chali aai yaha…

Shreya: sir…apko tho pata hai na hum…..phele ek CID officers hai…..baadme

Abhijeet: arey shreya relax…mujhe pata hai…mai tho bas mazak kar raha tha…..

Shreya(smile and goes near sachin and hugs him): bhai kase ho ap…..

Sachin: tumhe kyu mai kase bhi ho…

Shreya: bhai sorry na…..ap gussa mat rahiye na mujse…please…..

Sachin: gussa kase nahi ho…pata bhi hai kitna pareshan hogai the hum sab…..

Shreya: sorry bhai….and makes puppy faces by which all smiles…daya was the first person to smile after long three days after seeing his shreya…

Sachin: acha cha lab makhan lagana band kar…..

Shreya(smiles and looks at another direction and sees a person): tum….

Person: arey itna kyu chok gai mujhe dekh ke….

Shreya: nahi wo tum yaha kase…

ACP: shreya wo mane hi Manav ko call karke yaha bhulaya tha…..

Shreya: apne…..

ACP: haan…wo tumhare pass phone nahi tha aur mane hotel mai pata kiya tha jaha mane tumhare rehane ka intezam kiya par unhone kaha ki tum check in hi nahi hui….tho mai pareshan hogaya aur Manav ko call kiya tumhare bharema puch ne ke liye…

Shreya: sorry sir wo….roshni ne zidd kiya ki mai uske sath rahu tho mai mana nahi karpai….

ACP: its ok shreya…

Shreya: par sir ap sab yaha…

ACP: wo hume ek case report hua tha jiss din tum delhi ayi thi, ek ladki ka khoon hogaya tha….aur usse goli mari…jab hum ne information collect kiya tho hume pata chala ki…

Shreya: kya pata chala…..

ACP: wo ladki ek….

**Flashback:**

All were collecting information about that girl(roma)….

Daya: boss….hume inn dono ke ghar se yeah sab mila aur iss mangesh ne abhi tak apne muh nahi kolha hai…..

Abhijeet: haan daya…wo tho hai….

ACP: abhijeet mare sath chalo….daya tum yeah sab check karo….aur sab custody mai lelo…

Daya: yes sir….

**Abhijeet & ACP Interrogation room:**

ACP: mangesh sedha sedha batata hai yaha yahi goli maar du….

Mangesh: mujhe maar ne se daar nahi lagtha ACP…..

Abhijeet: acha…tik he chaliye sir tho isko yahi tapka betehai….ab hume jab ise koi information nahi mil rahi tho isko zinda rakne ki kya zarurat…..

ACP: sahi kaha abhijeet tumne…..maar do isse…

Abhijeet shoot him…mangesh starts crying and shiver like anything after a while opens his eyes and sees bullet had just missed making a hole to his shirt as it just toured his shirt…

Mangesh: nahi shaab mujhe maat mariye….mai sab sach sach bolunga….mujhe chod do…

ACP: tho bata tere pass aur roma ke pass itne sare guns aur drug kaha se aye aur tumne roma ko kyu mara….

Mangesh: shaab…..roma phele humare liye kam karthi thi…par pata nahi ek din achanak…yeah kam chod ne ki baat ki aur CID ko sach boldena chathi thi…iss se hume katra tha…..isliye hume usse mardiya …..par laash ko tikhana lagane se phele hi ap log waha agai….

ACP: kon hai tumhare iss gherkhanuni kam ke phicha….kaha se kam kar rahe ho tum log…

Mangesh tell them everything and ACP was shocked and he moved out after listening it and was worried and Abhijeet saw this and went back of him…

**Outside:**

Daya was lost in shreya thoughts and was taking something from his desk and he sees something and took that and read as soon as he read that first word his face glowed like a 2000watt bulb…it was the note of shreya…

**Note:**

**Shreya,**

** Daya sir mujhe ek mission ki wajase delhi jana padraha hai…..apko nahi bol sakti kyu ki ACP sir ne mana kiya hai kisi se bhi bolne se….sorry sir….bye sir aur apna khayal rakiye….**

Daya face glowed and soon he went from there to…

**ACP cabin:**

Abhijeet: sir baat kya hai ….ap itne pareshan kyu hai….

ACP: abhijeet ….wo …..dharasal…..

Abhijeet: kya hua sir….

ACP: abhijeet…mangesh na abhi abhi jo kuch bhi kaha …mera matlab wo jis gang ke sath kam kartha hai…..wo…

Abhijeet: wo kya sir…

ACP(took a deep breath): ussi gang ko pakadne ke liye…..shreya delhi gai…

Abhijeet(shocked): sir itne katarnak gang ko pakadne ke liye apne shreya ko akela kase bheja….

ACP: kyu ki delhi crime branch se unhone mujse request kiya tha kyu ki 2 saal phele jab shreya waha thi tho usne iss case pe kam kiya tha…..and he explain him very thing…..

Abhijeet: sir itne katarnak mission per shreya ko bhej diya apne aur hume se kisi ko bhi nahi bataya…

ACP: haan…kyu ki iske bharema bhar nahi bol sakta tha…isliye mane tum logo ko nahi bataya….par…..

Abhijeet: par kya sir…

ACP: par lagtha hai kisiko pata chalgaya ki CID ki officer uss gang ke phicha hai…..aur ab shreya ka kuch pata nahi hai….wo mane hotel book kiya tha shreya ke rehane ke liye aur usse contact karne ke liye mane hotel phone kiya tho pata chala ki wo hotel mai check in hi nahi hui…..

Daya(who was at entrance): kyaaaa… abhijeet and ACP was shocked as they know he was tensed for shreya but know it will be difficult to control him…

Abhijeet: daya tum kab aye….aur sachin tum….

Daya: ACP sir ne kya kaha…

Sachin: sir meri behan tik tho hai na….in very much tensed for his sister…

ACP: tum dono chinta mat karo…aur haan hum aaj hi delhi jarahe hai…

All three: yes sir….

**Flashback End**

Shreya: sorry sir…agar mai hotel mai rahethi tho apko itni chinta nahi hoti aur apko yaha nahi ana padtha…

ACP: nahi shreya…phir bhi humhe yaha ana padtha…

Shreya: par kyu sir…..

Abhijeet: kyu ki jis ladki ka khoon hua hai….wo iss gang se judi hai aur hume guns aur drugs mile hai uske ghar se…..

Shreya: what? Sir this is a serious issues….

Daya: matlab?

Shreya: sir yeah gang jabhi apna koi naya aada khol thi hai tho wo phele college students ko apna sikhar banathi hai…iss se phele kuch ho hume unhe rokna hoga…..

Sachin: par kase…

Manav: sir plan tho shreya ka hai usna abhi tak kuch nahi bataya….

Daya: kasa plan…..

ACP: haan shreya bolo…..

Shreya: sir wo plan yeah hai ki….and she tells the plan…

Sachin: arey waha princess plan tho bohut acha hai….

ACP: haan shreya…..tho tikhe kal subha start karthe hai…..

All: yess sir…..

ACP: acha tho ab sab chalo so jo bohut der hogai hai….

Manav: sir ab mai chaltha hu….

ACP: acha tikhe….and thank you…..

Manav: its ok sir…..yeah mera kam hai…

Abhijeet: phir bhi thank you so much….

Manav: its ok sir…..acha ab mai chaltha hu…and he turned to moved and looked towards shreya….

Manav: shreya…tumhare…

Shreya: kya hua manav…

Manav: kya hua….yeah tumhare haath se khoon mikal raha hai…..doctor ne kaha tha na ki haath pe zyaada stress na lo tho….

Daya(worried goes near her and hold her hand but it her hand was cover with dress it's a full hands top): shreya tumhe chot kase lagi…

Shreya(gives a horror look to manav): sir wo…

ACP: kya wo…

Shreya: sir aaj hum ek pub mai gaye the kuch information ke liye…..par shayad kisi ko pata chalgaya ki hum CID se unhone firing shuru kardi aur mujhe goli chuke nikhal gai….mai tik hu sir bas goli chuke nikli hai…..

ACP: shreya tum ne hume phele kyu nahi bataya…

Shreya: sir bas chothi sic hot hai isliyee…..

ACP: acha chalo dressing kharalo…..

Shreya nodes…...

Manav: acha sir ab mai chatha hu…..and he moves to home….

ACP: shreya tum aram karo aur chot pe dawai lagalo…

Shreya: yess sir…and she went to her room…

ACP: abhijeet daya tum dono jao aur aram karo…..sachin tum yahi ruko mera sath…and with this daya and abhijeet went to room….

**Abhijeet & daya room:**

Abhijeet: chalo ek tension tho gai shreya sahi salamat hai…..

Daya: haan….and he was lost in thoughts…

Abhijeet: acha mujhe nind arahi hai mai tho chala sone….

Daya: acha tik he tu so ja…..mujhe nind nahi arahi hai…..mai thodi der bhar gum tha hu…

Abhijeet: tikhe…as he was tired he slept soon….

**Shreya room:**

Shreya unpack her cloths and took a new dress and went to change…after a while she came out with a long sleeve less pink night top and a black night pant….she sat and tries to apply medicine to her wound but it was so hard as its hurting her….

Person: mai help kardu….

Shreya(shocked by voice): sir ap…..and took the near by stole and covered her body…as it's a sleeve less top…..

Daya: sorry wo door khula tha…..and he turned his face to other side…

Shreya: its ok sir…

Daya(turns towards her and moves towards her): may I…

Shreya(nervous): sir mai ….mai karlungi….

Daya: kase karogi….dard hoga…..loa mai kardunga…..batao…and he makes her sit….

Daya sits beside her and forward his hand to remove the stole which is covering her wound…shreya feels shy…..and turns her face to other side….daya takes an anticeptic and applies….she feels pain and hold his hand to stop…

Shreya(tears): sir dard ho raha hai…mujhe nahi lagani koi dawai vawai…and she gets up from there….daya smiles on her innocence…..

Daya: shreya bas thoda dard hoga…..ek bar laga lo…nahi tho chot kase tik hoga…

Shreya: mujhe nahi honi tik….yeah acha nahi hai…aur bohut dard horaha hai….almost like a kid….

Daya(laughs): acha idar aao…..iss bar dard nahi hoga….mujper bharosa hai…..

Shreya(immediately): kudse zyada…

Daya(stunned by her words): acha tho bharosa hai tho…..idar aao…he takes her close to him shreya shivers by his touch…..daya applies anticeptic by blowing air and then applies the bandage….but shreya was lost in his eyes that she not even recognised that daya had completed his bandage…daya sees and he was also lost in her eyes….and after a 10 minutes of eye lock…..shreya was the first to break and feels embaressed then daya to comes out and both look at different place…

Shreya: thank you sir….

Daya: isme thank you ki kya baat hai…..agar tumhari jaga mai hota tho tum bhi yahi karthi jo mane kiya hai….

Shreya: phir bhi thank you sir….

Daya: thanks accepted miss pari…..

Shreya loved daya calling her pari….

Shreya: sir pari…

Daya: haan…kyu acha nah laga…

Shreya: nahi sir asi baat nahi hai…..wo aaj apne suddenly….tho mai bas…

Daya: wo…..kya hai na…..aaj suddenly mujhe ek chot si bachi ki tarha lagne lagi isiliye…

Shreya: sirrrr.

Daya: kya sir…

Shreya: kuch nahi…..wase ap yaha kase ….

Daya: wo mujhe nind nahi arahi thi….tho soch bahar gumlu….phir dekha ki tumhare room ki door khuli thi aur light on tha tho bas dekne agaya…aur…..

Shreya: aur…

Daya: aur sorry bol na tha…..

Shreya: sorry kyyu….

Daya: wo yeah chot par mare dabav dalne ki wajase phir se tumhare ghao(wound) se khoon milata na isliye…

Shreya: daya sir asa kuch nahi hai….

Daya: phir bhi I'm sorry…

Shreya: sir "phir bhi" yeah meri line hai….

Abhijeet: ji nahi yeah meri line hai…

Dareya shocked….

Daya: abhijeet tum…..tum tho so gai the na…

Abhijeet: haan….par ankh khul gai….aur dekha tho tum nahi the ….tumhe dund the dund the yaha agaya…..

Daya: abhijeet tum bhi na…acha cholo…ab….

Abhijeet: arey nahi nahi….tum ruko baate karo apni…..mera matlab shreya se…

Daya glares but abhijeet went….

Daya: shreya tum aram karo…..mai chalta hu…

Shreya(unwillingly): tik he sir….

Daya(thinking): rukne ke liye bolo na shreya…

Shreya: sir apko nind arahi hai…

Daya(immediately): nahi…..aur tumhe…..

Shreya: nahi sir….

Daya: tho…

Shreya: wo hum garden mai chale necha….

Daya: tik he chalo….

Shreya: sir ek minute…and she took stole and was about to cover her upper body…

Daya: shreya iske bina hi acha hai…..

Shreya(eyes wide open): daya sir…..

Daya: mera matlab….wo gharmi ka mosam hai….tho stole ki kya zarurat…'

Shreya: tik he sir …..and she kept the stole on bed and both went to garden….

**Garden:**

Shreya: sir kitna acha hai na yaha….

Daya: haan shreya….

Shreya: sir waha chaliye…..waha ek bench hai…..waha baat the hai…

Daya: chalo….they went and sat there…..as they were moving….shreya leg hit a stone and was about to fall but daya hold her through waist…but he also misbalance and both landed on ground….shreya was bottom and daya was top on her….due to misbalance there faces came near each other and daya's lips brushed her's…all the people near by there saw this and laughed and went from there…..for about 2 minute….they realised the situation and both broke and saw each other…..both were embaresed and was still in same postion….them daya got up and made shreya to get up….

Daya: sorry shreya wo…wo…

Shreya: sir ….wo….

Daya: shreyaa I'm very sorry wo yeah galthi se hogaya….mane…

Shreya: sir please iss baat ko yahi bhul jaye….please…and she was feeling so much uncomfortable….

Daya(understood): acha chalo bohut late hogai…..ab so jathe hai….

Shreya: ji sir…..and they went to rooms and slept thinking about there first kiss(:-P)

**A/N: So ab tho shreya bhi safe hai…aur proposing se phele kissing vissing bhi hogai…..par abhi bhi daya ko manav ke barema nahi pata ki wo shreya ko pasand kartha hai…aur next chapter mai daya ko yeah bhi pata chal jayeaga…..and pakka next chapter mai….romance hoga dareya ka…sirf ap logo ke liye….aur kahi yeah romance ke bhich mai shreya ke mom na ajai…..raman ki baat leke…..ab age kya hoga…wo tho next chapter mai pata chalega….till then review ki apko yeah chapter kasa laga….**

**Guest, **** Meresapnokirani, ****Sugerplum15, ****Navkiran kaur**** , **** .1, Anujaim123, ****Dareya****, ****Reenu, ****Priya, Neutrogina, Dareya789, ****Anupama Mishra, Zoomra, Dareya rocks, thank you all very much. I'm glad you all liked the story….thank youuuuuuuu sooooo much guyz…and yes ab bohut zaldi ap ka dareya ka intezzar katham hone wala hai…**

**Ritesh7: apka intezzar aur dareya ka intezar bas katham hone waala hai dear….**

**Kia Mehra: ab ap sab ka intezzar katham ab jaldi hi dareya sath honge dear…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW THAT HOW MUCH YOU ALL LIKED IT….Please Review….**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **hey guyz…..here is my next chapter hope you will all like this and thank you all who reviewed for last chapter…..and also thanks for the silent readers to read my chapter…..hope you guy like my story…..

**Ab Age:**

Shreya and daya slept thinking about their first kiss….

**Next day Morning:**

Shreya got up and went to fresh up….after sometime she came out in her regular formal cloths…and came down….at hotel restaurant and saw abhijeet and sachin are seated…she went near them….

Shreya: good moring abhijeet sir….good morning bhai(and gave a side hug)

Abhijeet: good morning shreya….how is your hand…..are you ok…

Shreya: yes sir ….i'm fine…..thank you…..

Sachin: acha princes bohut fresh lag rahi hai ajj kya baat hai…

Abhijeet: arey sachin tumhe nahi pata na…..wo kal raat…..shreya was blushing remembering yesterdays incident their kiss….she became red like a strawbeery….wo kaal….but was interrupted by ACP…..

ACP: kya hua kal raat…..

Abhijeet: kuch nahi sir….wo kal raat…..and sees shreya…..she signals him as no…..kuch nahi kal raat acha se neend aai …..yeahi bol raha tha….shreya took a relief….

ACP: acha…haan mai mujhe bhi acha se neend aai kal raat…nahi tho 3 din se pareshan tha….

Sachin: haan sir wo tho hai…..

ACP: looks here and there….arey abhijeet….yeah daya kaha hai…

Abhijeet: sir wo sao raha hai….

ACP: kya abhi tak sao raha hai…..usse pata hai na hume ajj crime branch jana hai…

Abhijeet: sir wo kal raat usse neend nahi aai aur der se soya tha….isliye mane bhi nahi jagaya….

ACP: acha par ab tho usse uthao…hume jana bhi tho hai…

Abhijeet: ji….sir…mai…..

ACP: aur nahi tho kya mai…..

Abhijeet: haan….nahi ….mera matlab hai…sir mujhe bohut bhook lagi hai…aur khana bhi abhi atha hoga…shreya…..

Shreya: ji sir….

Abhijeet: shreya …..ek kam karo tum daya ko utha do na…..please…..

Shreya(tensed): sir mai….

Abhijeet(in naught tone): haan tum….aur wase bhi ithna dhar ne ki jarurat nahi hai…wo tumhe kuch nahi karega….

Shreya: sir asa nahi hai…matlab mai kase….

Abhijeet: kuch nahi hoga jao na please…..mera liye yeah ek kam nahi kar sakthi tum….

Shreya(took a long breath): okayyyy….sir mai jathi hu….and she moves….

Abhijeet and sachin smiles and high-five each other which is noticed by ACP…

ACP: kya ho raha hai….

Abhijeet: kuch nahi sir…kuch bhi tho nahi….

ACP: tumhara baap hu…..bohut acha se samjtha hu mai tumhe….tum tho bhigad hi chuke ho….aur ab sachin ko bhi bigad rahe ho tum….

Abhijeet(in naughty tone): sir yeah tho mujse bhi phele bigad chukka hai….kyu sachin(raise his eyes)

Sachin: sir yeah kya khe raha ho….all three share laugh…

**Daya Room:**

Daya is still sleeping peace fully…shreya enter the room and sees him sleeping like a small kid by cuddling pillow and a cute smile was on his lips….shreya sees him like that and a smile crept her lips…..she goes near him and tries to wake him…

Shreya(first calls him): daya sir…but no response…again…..daya sir …..a bit loud….he moves but doesn't get up…this time shreya shakes him a bit….holding his shoulder….but daya hold her hand when she placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled her….due to that sudden jerk,….shreya falls on him….and he cuddled her on bed and know she is on bed and daya was on top of her…..and he is still sleeping…shreya was lots in him for a minute…and sees daya innocent and cute face….

Shreya(moving him a bit): daya sir…uthiye….but no response…..instead of that he hugged her tightly and placed his head on her chest and wrapped hands around her waist….she shiver on his ever touch and his tight grip…..making her to melt in his arms….her heart beat increased on his tight grip….she took a breath and called him again by jerking him….

Shreya:daya sir a bit loud and jerked him …due to this he opens his eyes…..and sees shreya bottom of him and speaks…

Daya: arey yeah pillow shreya kase bangai…

Shreya(eyes wide open): s….siiiii….rrrr pillow shreya nahiiiii bani….infact shreya hi apkeeeee niche hai…..talking in heavy breath as his hole weight is on him….and she is unable to breath due to his weight….

Daya: acha….tho shreya tum ho…talk casually and hugs her again and slept on her chest…and shreya was shocked…

Daya(eyes wide open and realised, lifted his head and sees shreya and he is still on her talks): shreya tum…..

Shreya: haan sirrrrrr….in heavy breath….

Daya(immediately get up): sorry shreya….

Shreya taking a long breath and still in same postion and was unable to lift her body….and she closed her eyes and breath heavily….daya can see her chest moving up and down due to heavy breath…and was lost in her….after a minute shreya became normal and opened her eyes….and sees daya staring at her….and she soon got up and stood….by this daya came out of his trance…..

Daya: sorry shreya….wo mujhe pata nahi tha…..aur wo mai neend…..

Shreya: its ok sir….and sets her hair and dress properly….

Daya: nahi wo mane tumhe….i mean….

Shreya: sir please…..

Daya: acha acha ok…..wase tum yaha kya kar rahi ho…..

Shreya: wo mai apko uthane aai thi….

Daya: par abhijeet….. utha detha na,….

Shreya: sir wo abhijeet ACP sir aur bhai neecha breakfast kar rahe the…tho abhijeet sir ne apko uthane ko kaha isliye…..

Daya: ohhh…..

Shreya: sir ap fresh hojaye…ACP sir wait kar rahe hai…

Daya: ok…..mai wo kapade nikhal leta hu…and went to cupboard and searching for his cloths

Shreya: okay sir….and was about to move but stops as she receives a call…

Shreya(herself): abhijeet sir ka call…..and she lifts….

**In call:**

Shreya: haan sir….

Abhijeet: shreya wo…daya uthgaya…..

Shreya: haan sir…

Abhijeet: arey wah…tumne itni mushkil kam kardiya…

Shreya(smiles looking at daya who is busy at almahari): haan sir…..wase apne call kyu kiya sir….

Abhijeet: arey haan mai tho bhul gaya….wo…..daya ko uske kapade nahi mil ne wale kyu ki mane set kiya hai…isse phele ki wo sab bhikar de please tum uske kapade nikhal do na…..

Shreya(laughs): okay sir …and she cut the call and turns towards daya who had already messed half cupboard…

Shreya(went near him): daya sir kya kar rahe hai ap…yeah sab…and looks the messed cupboard….

Daya(embarrassed): wo mere kapade nahi mil rahe hai….

Shreya: pata hai mujhe….

Daya(confused): tumhe kase pata …

Shreya: wo abhijeet sir ne call kiya ki apko….kapade nahi milenge…isliye mujhe dund ne ko kaha…

Daya: yeah abhijeet bhi na…

Shreya: sir yeah sab chodiye ap jaiye…..aur naha lijiye….mai apke kapade nikhal thi hu…

Daya: par shreya tum…

Shreya: sir mai karlungi…ap jaye…

Daya node and went for bath…shreya looked cupboard and searched for his cloths…..took them and arranged all required things on bed and settled the cupboard which has been messed up….and was about to live…daya calls her…

Daya: shreya…..tum yaha ho….

Shreya: ji sir…

Daya: shreya wo mai….apna towel bhul gaya tha please jara dena….

Shreya: yes sir…..and took towel and went near door and knocked….he opened and put his hand out… shreya gave towel but it had stroked with her bracelet and she was not giving the towel instead she was pushing back to remove her bracelet….daya thought she is playing so he force fully pushed towel but instead of holding towel he hold her hand and push due to this she comes inside and was about to fall and to balance she holed shower tap but it opened and water was falling and she was about to slip but daya hold her from waist and he was shirt less and was only on short….shreya hold his arm and closed her eyes and due to shower she had totally wet…daya made her stand….

Shreya: sorry sir wo…..bracelet fass gaya tha towel mai….par apne mujhe andar kyu kicha…

Daya: wo mujhe laga ki tum mujhe chida rahi ho….aur mai towel ko kich raha tha par galthi se mane tumhe kichliya…

Shreya: sir ap bhi na…..and she was totally wet….and closed the tap and was trying to dry her cloths and daya was lost in her…and was staring her from top to bottom…..and feels something different in his heart…..

Shreya: sir dekiye na apki wajase mai puri tha raha se bhig gai…..

Daya(unknowingly): haan wohi dekh raha hu…..

Shreya: jiiii…..

Daya(recalls what he said): I mean I'm sorry wo…..

Shreya: sir mai jarahi hu…ap fresh hoke niche ajaye….

Daya: niche par tum….tum kya ase hi jao gi….

Shreya: sir mai ase kase jaongi niche…..

Daya: tho phir kya karogi….

Shreya: sir mai apne room mai jake kapade badal lungi…aur phir niche aongi…

Daya(smiles): acha…mujhe laga ki tum ase hi…..but sees shreya glaring at him…mera matlab…..wo mai…

Shreya: ap rahne dijiye sir…..pata nahi kya hogaya hai apko aaj…..kuch bhi bol rahe ho….mai jarahi hu ap fresh hojaye…..

Daya nodes and shreya went…

Daya pov: kitni achi lag rahi thi shreya aaj….aur aaj subha shreya ne mujhe uthaye…..par meri dabawo ki wajase kase uski shaas phul gai thi…..aur kitni sundar lag rahi thi wo….ase …..aur meri wajse puri gili hogai aur gile kapado mai bhi…arey mai yeah sab kya soch raha hu…..aur wo bhi ek ladki ke barema mai ase kase soch sakta hu…..and with this he took bath and became ready and came down…

Shreya sees him coming down and he was wearing blue jeans and black shirt and looking hot…..

Shreya pov: wow daya sir kitne hot lag rahe hai…..arey mai yeah kya soch rahi hu…..wo mera senior hai…..aur mai unke barema asa kase soch sakti hu…

Abhijeet: arey daya tum tho aaj bohut handsome aur fresh lag rahe ho….asa kya hogaya bhai…

Daya(sees shreya and remembers morning incident and sees shreya embarrassed): kuch bhi tho nahi hua….tum bhi na abhijeet…

ACP: acha ab bate chodo aur jaldi breakfast katham karo hume crime branch jana hai….

With this all complete their breakfast and moved to crime branch…

Manav: sir ap log agai…aye na sir and they went inside and sat their….

ACP: tho hum apna plan aaj se shuru kare…

Roshni: ji…..sir ….par plan kya hai…shreya ne abhi tak nahi baataya….

Abhijeet: nahi wo shreya ne kal raat ko hi bataya tha hume…..

Rohan: tho plan kya hai…..

Shreya explain about the plan….

ACP: acha tho sham ko tik 7 PM rehna aur shreya …..

Shreya: yes sir….

ACP: tum aur roshni ready hona …

Shreya: ji sir….

ACP: good roshni tum…

Roshni: yes sir…

ACP: okay tho hum sab waha berupi bankar jayenge…..

Sachin: sir….par yeah dono unlogo tak jayenge kase…

Manav: sachin…...iss me mera informer help karega humhara…

Daya: kase….

Manav: sir…wo shreya aur roshni ko lekhar jayega waha…

Abhijeet: koi kathra tho nahi …

Manav: nahi sir hum uss par bharosa kar sakthe hai…..

ACP: okay be ready…

All: yes sir…..

**Evening at hotel:**

ACP: shreya…tum aur roshni phele waha jao aur yaad hana kya karna hai…

Shreya: yes sir….

ACP: okay jao….daya…..in dono ko bhar chod kar aao….

Daya and shreya walking back and roshni at front with manav and his informer….

Daya: shreya…..aram se khayal rakna apna….

Shreya: ji sir ….i will take care aur wase bhi ap sab bhi waha honge tho chinta ki koi baat nahi….

Daya: haan…par phir bhi …..

Shreya: okay sir….

Roshni: shreya jaldi chal…

Shreya: haan….to daya…sir mai chalthi hu ap apna khayal rakna….

Daya: hmm….aur tum bhi….

Shreya smiles and they goes to the place where deal is going to happen

**Deal place – Diamond Pub:**

All had arrived shreya and roshni where present before … and the gang leader kaali comes and was waiting for the client…..and daya sachin where at opposite direction to each other and ACP and Abhijeet are opposite and Manav and Rohan are at other corner…all had surrounded the place from all corners…shreya and roshni are center….…

**Music starts:**

Shreya and roshni comes in between all and shreya was wearing a red ghagra and was looking gorgeous …..and roshni wearing a green ghagra….. and started dancing….

**Phenke nazar ke sikke usne****  
****Bik gayi hoon main****  
****Usne jo chhoo liya tto haaye****  
****Lagey ke nayi hoon main**

Shreya dance….and kaali was staring her from top to bottom…daya sees and boils like a hot water….and was about to move but sachin stop daya by holding his hand…and daya can feel that sachin is also so much angry on him as kaali is staring her sister and daya commons down…

**Yun tto premi pachattar humare****  
****Leja tu kar satattar ishaare****  
****Dil mera... muft ka**

Shreya and roshni together…

**Khamkkha hi taraste bichare****  
****Leja tu kar satattar ishaare****  
****Dil mera... muft ka****  
****Dil mera... muft ka**

Lyrics by boys …and shreya roshni dance…..and abhijeet daya moving from one place to other place and scanning the surroundings….sachin was eyeing on kaali…..manav and rohan was staring at door….

**Teri nazron ka kaisa hai chhalawa****  
****Ho teri nazron ka kaisa hai chhalawa****  
****Hai ye sach ya ki ye bhi hai dikhawa****  
****Nazron ka kaisa hai chhalawa****  
****Hai ye sach ya ki ye bhi hai dikhawa**

Shreya dance…..

**Dil ke dukandar hai doosre bhi****  
****Hum thoda achhe hain, woh hai farebi**

Roshni dancing…

**Ni me kamli kamli****  
****Ni me kamli kam...**

Shreya and roshni together…

**Haan Dil ke dukandar hai doosre bhi****  
****Hum thoda achhe hain, woh hai farebi**

Shreya dancing…

**Mehnga hai dil, sabke bas ka nahi ye**

Roshni dancing…..

**Bikna hai par teri khaatir mujhe bhi**

Shreya dancing…and looks daya and she smiles while dancing…daya raises his eye brows to continue as not to distract from song…and cute smile on his face makes her smile…

**Aaj baazar hi bik gaya re****  
****Leja tu kar satattar ishaare****  
****Dil mera... muft ka**

Shreya and roshni together dancing…..sachin gives an ishara to roshni…sachin kept a gajra on near by table…..roshni comes and takes it…..

**Ho yun tto premi pachattar humare****  
****Leja tu kar satattar ishaare****  
****Dil mera... muft ka**

Roshni gives that gajra to shreya and tells her to go near kaali by ishara with her eyes…shreya unwillingly goes and ties that gajra on his hand…

**Socha tumhara bhi dil hum kharidein****  
****Kyaa daam hai bolo kaato rasidein**

Shreya and roshni dancing…client came and goes near kaali and seats…..as on that gajra bug was tied so sachin and abhijeet can listen there conversation….

**Haaye haaye socha tumhara bhi dil hum kharidein**

Shreya and roshni dancing….kaali was talking about the deal…..

**Kyaa daam hai bolo kaato rasidein****  
****Phir tumse karwa le jaisa bhi chaahein****  
****Nazarein tumhari meri haazri de****  
****Par tumhari hi nazaron se haare.****  
****Leja tu kar satattar ishaare****  
****Dil mera... muft ka**

Shreya and roshni dancing ….kaali receives a call and sachin daya abhijeet and all became alert…

**Ho yun tto premi pachattar humare****  
****Leja tu kar satattar ishaare****  
****Dil mera... muft ka**

He was talking on call infact not talking just listening the opposite side person what he is saying…

**Hai naiyyo soneya tere bin guzara... (repeats)**

Kaali immediately stood and start living the place and tells something to his right hand….sachin, roshni abhijeet follows him…..manav, rohan and ACP followed the client…..but they missed kaali and also client…they comes inside and sees shreya missing….and abhijeet and sachin sees here and there and sees daya is also missing…..

Roshni: sir shreya nahi hai…

ACP: what? Dundo shreya ko….jaa kaha sakti hai yeah shreya…

Abhijeet(worried): sir …daya bhi nahi dikh raha hai….

ACP: what? Daya bhi par asa hua kya jo dono….

**Flashback:**

While living kaali informed his right hand that red color ghagra girl is a CID officer and has come to arrest us…he said him to kidnap her…..and moved…..they kidnap shreya…but daya saw that they were taking shreya somewhere so he follows them…but someone from back hit daya and he became unconscious…and they took daya and shreya some other place ….

**Flashback end..**

Abhijeet: sir kahi shreya kidnap tho nahi…

ACP: ho sakta hai…..par daya kaha hai…..

Manav: sir shreya nahi mili….

Rohan: sir daya sir bhi nahi mile…

ACP: par daya kase gayab hogaya wo tho humhare sath hi tho tha….

Sachin: sir ho sakta hai…..daya sir ne dekhliya shreya ko lekhar jathe samai…..

Abhijeet: yeah hosakta hai aur wo unke picha gaya hoga…..

ACP: abhijeet ek kam karo daya ka phone trace karo…

Abhijeet: yes sir…..and they all went to crime branch to trace daya mobile…..

**At Godown:**

Shreya and daya was unconscious…..first daya comes to conscious state and sees shreya lying side of him…..he got up and went near her…and tries to wake her…..

Daya(lifts her and placed her head on his lap): shreya…tapped her cheeks….shreya…shreya utho…

Shreya(slowly comes to conscious state and sees daya a smile crept her corner lips): daya sir…..and she slowly got up and sat on floor…..holding her head in hands…..

Daya: shreya tum tik ho….

Shreya: haan…sir….wo nashe ki wajase thoda shir gum raha hai….(they had given her chloroform)

Daya: shreya thodi der aram karo….tab tak mai yaha se jane ka rastha dektha hu…..

Shreya: its okay sir I'm fine…sir apke shirse khoon…..

Daya: kuch nahi choti si chot hai….

Shreya: yeah choti si chot hai apko….dekiye kitna khoon nikal raha hai…..and moves near to him and sees here and there…

Daya: kya dund rahi ho….

Shreya: wo cloth ya kuch…

Daya: yeah ghar nahi hai….jo cloth ya kuch milne ke liye…..

Shreya: par khoon milkal raha hai….aur mera pas kerchief bhi nahi hai….and sees her ghagra….and tries to tare it….but daya stops her holding her hand…

Daya: shreya kya kar rahi ho…pagal hogai ho kya…

Shreya: kya sir ap bhi…chot pe pati lagani hai…tho isliye….

Daya: iski jarurat nahi hai…..mera pass kerchief hai….and he gives her

Shreya immediately ties to his wound…and daya takes his phone and tries to call abhijeet but there was no battery….

Daya: oho no battery katham hogai….

Shreya: kya….ab kya kare….

Daya(sees her as she was so beautiful): baate karthe hai….

Shreya(confused): kya…

Daya(smiles): aur nahi tho kya shreya….phele dekhthe hai ki kitne log hai….

**Crime Branch:**

Abhijeet: sir daya ka phone trace hogaya….

ACP: very good…kaha hai…..

Sachin: sir kisi…..godown ke pass trace hua hai…

ACP: tho chalo…..

**Godown:**

Shreya(sees from window): sir …yaha bahar do goon hai….

Daya: shreya ek kam karthe hai…..tum ek pe war karo nahi ek pe phicha se war karthe hai…

Shreya: okay sir…

And they went slowly and collapsed those two goons…..and moved forwards…and was about to hurt another two who were near there but some goons came and holded daya and shreya….and a voice…..

Voice: ohooooo….shreya…

Shreya: kon hai….

Voice: mujhe nahi phechan …..acha jane do and he comes front of her….

Shreya: oh kaali tum…..says casually….

Kaali: yeahi yeahi….mujhe tuj mai acha lagtha hai…kisi baat ka dar hi nahi hai…..par aaj tujhe dar lage ga…..

Daya: tu daraye ga…..wo bhi shreya ko…ek CID officer ko….

Kaali(shouts): haan…haan mai daraunga…..iski wazase….2 saal phele sab kuch chod ke chala gaya…isse tho nahi chodunga mai….

Shreya: 2 saal phele tho tum chut gaye…..lekin isbar wo galti nahi hogi…..

Kaali: acha….and he moves near shreya and holds her hair and push her near him…..

Daya: chod chod usse…chod shreya ko…nahi tho teri kher nahi…chod usse….

Kaali: arey wah kya baat hai…

Shreya(in pain): ahhhhh…

Kaali: iske liye itni chinta ki iske phicha phicha chale aye …..kya rista hai tera iske sath….kahi…..and moves close to shreya…..and shreya tries to move back….

Daya tries to free from goons and succeeded to free himself and beats them…shreya also succeeded to free herself and kicked him…..

Meantime CID team came and and fires on goons…but in between this…kaali caught shreya and kept knife on her neck…

Kaali: officer mujhe yaha se jane de nahi tho teri yeah officer gai…

Abhijeet: nahi …..usse kuch matkarna…..chod de shreya ko…

Kaali: agar isse chod na hai tho….mujhe yaha se jane do…

Sachin: haan chale jana par shreya ko chod do….

Rohan : sachin yeah kya bol rahe ho…..hum ne itni mehanat ki hai isse pakadne mai…..

Manav: rohan chup karo wah shreya ki jaan khatrema hai…

Rohan: nahi hum isse nahi jane desakte hai…and he fire on kaali but it doesn't hurt him and moves from side of him….

Kaali: yeah tum logo ne acha nahi kiya….ab dekho mai kya karta hu…..

Kaali pushed shreya and faced her and shreya chaku marne haath aaga badatha hai…all shocked….

Daya(loud scream): shreyaaaaaaa…..

**A/N: tho kya shreya daya se dur hojaye gi…kya kaali ko pakad lenga…..jane ke liye…..next chapter ka wait kijiye…as I said in last chapter ki iss chapter mai romance hoga…tho sayad ap logo ko yeah dareya romance pasand aya hoga…aur haan…yeah bhi bolo ki song kasa tha…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry guyz for the late update…sorry sorry…I was busy…..sorry…**

**And thanks for the reviews ,…..thank you sooooo much…..**

**Ab age:**

Kaali pushed shreya and faced her and shreya ko chaku marne haath aage badatha hai…..all was shocked…..

Daya(loud scream): shreyaaaaaaa….

Shreya tightly closed her eyes and kaali was about to hurt her but daya came in between and holded knife with his right hand and blood was oozing and with his left hand he holded kaali collar and pushed him back and kaali landed on ground soon abhijeet caught kaali…..and shreya opened eyes and was shocked to see…sachin came and holded her and was shooting her and she saw daya hand is bleeding…

Shreya: daya sir apke hath se tho khoon nikal raha hai…and hold his hand…

Daya: shreya kuch nahi hua bas chota sa cut hai….

Shreya: yeah chota sa hai…apko apni phikar hi nahi hai…..sachin was enjoying her cute and care for daya and daya was lost in her eyes….

ACP: haan tho kaali…kase pata chala tumhe ki shreya tumhe arrest karne aai hai…

Kaali: mai phele se hi shreya ko janta tha…..uski vajase mujhe 2 saal shehar se bhag na pada …2 saal tak soch tha raha ki kase isse mai katham karu…..tab pata chala ki ab yeah delhi mai nahi hai…tho mai vapas agaya …..kyu ki mujhe pata tha sirf shreya ke team ne hi mujhe pakad ne ke liye try kiya tha 2 saal phele aura b shreya yaha nahi hai tho mai aram se apna kam vapas shuru karsaktha tha…..aur mane kiya bhi lakin yeah phirse agai…mane diamond pub mai shreya ko phechan liya tha aur mane soch liya ki mai isse katham kardunga nahi chodunga…..2 saal phele tho chut gai lekin iss bar nahi…aur jab mera admi ne mujhe call kiya tho mane gajra mai bug tha…..aur waha se nikal the samai apne admiyo ko shreya ko kidnap karne ke liye bolatha…..lekin…..

Daya: lekin mai bich mai agaya…mane dekh liye tum log jab shreya ko kidnap kar rahe the…..aur mai bich mai agaya tho tum logo ne mujhe bhi kidnap kardiya…..aur yaha lekar aye ….

Kaali: haan…..

ACP: 2 saal rukh ne ke baad hi sahi…tum ab kanun ke haat lag gai….and tells then to take him….

Rohan: sorry shreya wo mane goli chaliye…..aur ….

Shreya: nahi its ok…tumne jo kiye wo tumhara farz tha…bhai first aid box…

Manav: first aid box…kyu tum tik tho ho…kahi tumhe chot tho nahi lagi…..speaks worriedly….

Daya sachin and abhijeet was confused as why he is so tensed for her….

Roshni: manav….tum kyu itna tensed ho….

Manav: nahi…..nahi mai tho….mai tho puch raha tha…..

Sachin: shreya first aid box…..

Shreya: haan bhai…daya sir apka haat dijiye…..

Daya: kyu…..

Shreya: darwaza thodne ke liye…..

Abhijeet and sachin giggle…..daya glares them….

Daya: shreyaaaa…

Shreya: kya shreya…..chot lagi hai….banded karungi aur kya…

Daya: mai tik hu shreya iski zarurat nahi hai…..

Shreya: zarurat hai….jab mujhe chot lagi thi tab apne mujhe…..and sees all are staring her…..and she feels embarrassed….

Abhijeet: shreya tum banded karo …..tab tak hum formalities puri karthe hai…

Shreya nodes and all goes from their living both alone…..

Shreya: daya sir haath dijiye….

Daya: shreya nahi raha ne do na…

Shreya: nahi and takes his hand in her and was about to apply antiseptic but daya pulls hand back shreya confused….

Daya: nahi wo….haan wo…mai karlunga…

Shreya: sir kuch nahi hoga….….aur kaal apni ne kaha tha ki agar apki jaga mai hoti tho wohi karthi jo apne kiya…mera chot pe bandage lagane ke baad…tho ab mera farz hai aur mai karungi… and she started applying antiseptic….

Daya: aaahhhhhh….and pulled his hand back…

Shreya: sorry…..sorry sir…..her eyes was filled with tiears which she was stopping from a long time…..

Daya: shreya kuch nahi hua hai….aur tum roo kyu rahi ho…..

Shreya(immediately wiped her eyes): nahi kuch nahi sir….wo ankh mai kuch chala gaya…..

Daya: zuth maat bolo shreya….bolo kya hua…

Shreya: sorry sir…

Daya; sorry kisliye…..

Shreya : wo meri vajase apko yeah sab…..and tears slipped her eyes….

Daya: tumhare liy tho mai kuch bhi karsaktha hu…..

Shreya was stunned on his answer and want to asks why he can do anything for her…but remains quite….

Daya: ab jaldi lagao….bohut dard horaha hai….

Shreya: sorry sir and applied antiseptic to his hand and moves towards crime branch…

**Crime branch:**

ACP: tho manav…sab set…..

Manav: haan sir sab kuch hogaya…

ACP: good…..arey abhijeet daya aur shreya kaha hai….

Manav: haan wo dono abhi tak nahi aye…..

Abhijeet: sir wo daya ko chot lagi hana tho shreya uski madat kar rahi hai…..

ACP: phir bhi itna late…..worried…..sachin shreya ko call karo….

Person: uski zarurat nahi hai sir …..hum yaha hai…

ACP: shreya …daya ….kase ho tum dono….

Daya: hum tik hai sir…..

ACP: acha tik hai…..

Shreya: sir wo…..mujhe apse kuch puch na tha…

ACP: haan pucho na…

Shreya: sir hum wapas kab jarahe hai….

Abhijeet: kyu shreya tumhe itni jaldi kyu hai jane ki…tumhe yaha acha nahi lagraha hai kya…

Before shreya could say…..

Roshni: haan shreya jab se aai ho jane ki baat kar rahi ho…acha tab tho daya sir tumhare sath nahi the lekin ab tho hai….phir bhi itni jaldi kyu hai jane ki…..daya was shocked…..manav was jealous

Shreya(blushing): roshni kya bole jarahi hai…

Roshni: arey wohi jo…and keeps quite as receiving shreya fiery glance…

Manav: roshni…in serious tone….kya bol rahi ho…kuch tho socho bolne se phele…aur yeah tho socho ki kon hai aur kon nahi…..

Shreya(confused): manav…..tum itna chila kyu rahe ho….boldiya…tho kya hogaya ab….

Manav: shreya yeah…..was cut…

Daya: manav rahane do…..

Manav: par….was again cut…

Abhijeet: manav…..rahane do na…jab in dono ko koi farak nahi padtha hai tho tum kyu itna pareshan ho…

Manav: nahi wo ab aasae hi…

ACP: acha ab jane do…shreya hum kaal subha 4AM baje ki flight se ja rahe hai…

Shreya: okay…..

ACP: acha ab sab hogaya hai tho chalo chal ke aram karo…..

Daya: sir hum kaal subha jarahe hai tho kyu na hum shopping kare aaj…..

Abhijeet: haan sir please…

ACP: acha tikhe chalo…..and they all moved to mall….

Abhijeet: daya tum aur shreya jake team ke liye kuch gifts lo…..tab tak hum kuch aur dekthe hai…..

Daya: par hum….

Abhijeet: haan tum …kyu kya problem hai…..

Daya: hum kya select karenge…..aur wase bhi apke tarika ji ko humhari pasand thodi pasand ayega kyu sachin…and he laughs

Abhijeet(glares and daya keeps quite shreya and sachin was enjoying their cute expressions): acha tho tum dono baki ke liye lalo….mai tarika ji ke liye letha hu….

Daya: par boss hum kya lenga….mujhe thodi na patha hai kya lena hai aur kya nahi….

Sachin: sir ap iski chinta maat kijiye…shreya bohut ache se select karthi hai…..usse pata hai ki kiss par kya suit kartha hai aur kya nahi…mare aur vinnet ke kapde wahi select karthi hai….ap bas uski help kijiye….tab tak …..abhijeet sir chaliye hum apna kam karthe hai…and before daya could say anything they left from their….

Shreya: sir chale…

Daya: haan chalo…and they first moved to boys sections…..

Daya: shreya yeah dekho freddy ke liye aur Nikhil ke liye yeah kasa rahe ga…

Shreya: sir pheli baat freddy sir college student nahi hai…aur dosre Nikhil koi uncle nahi hai jo wo ase kapde phenage….daya embarrassed…

Daya: shreya wo…..

Shreya: sir rahane dijiye…aur yeah dikiye…

Daya: arey waha yeah tho bohut acha hai….mana padega tumhari selection sach mai bohut acha hai….

Shreya: thank you sir….and they took different different gifts to team…

Daya: chlo hogaya….

Shreya: sir ek minute…..tarika ke liye abhi tak kuch nahi liya hai…..aur purvi ke liye bhi…..

Daya: tarika ke liye tho abhi lega aur purvi ke liye lalo…..and they moved to ladies section….

Shreya: sir yeah dekhiye….and showed a beautiful anarkali dress…

Daya: bohut acha hai…

Shreya: tho yeah lethe hai…..

Daya: haan pari…..

Shreya(eyes wide open): pariiiii…..

Daya: haan pari….kyu acha nahi laga…..

Shreya: nahi sir….wo apne…kaha ki mai choti bachi ki tara karrahi hu isliye bhulaya…par ab tho mane asa kuch nahi kiya tho…

Daya: haan pata hai mujhe par ab mujhe asa hi bhula na hai…aur tum bhi adath dal lo asa sun ne ki….

Shreya: sir ap bhi na ….samjh ke bhar hai….

Daya: samjh ke bhar hu…par phir bhi mujse pyaar karthi ho…..

Shreya(embarrassed): daya sirrr…

Daya: kya hua bolo…..pyar karthi ho…..pata hai….itna pyaar karthi ho ki mera kiss karne se bhi tumhe gussa nahi aaya…..aur wo bhi jab humhare bich asa koi ristha hi nahi hai….mane tumhe kiss kiya…aur wo bhi sab ke samne garden mai….apni dil ki baat bhi nahi bola….yeah bhi nahi pata tumhe ki mai tumse pyaar kartha hu ya nahi…phir bhi tumne kuch nahi kaha…all the while shreya eyes was on floor…

Daya: bolo…chupo kyu ho…..mera kiss karne se tumhe koi farak nahi pada…..

Shreya(nervous and was feeling shy on his question): sir please….and she moved from their…

Daya(himself): aaj nahi tho kaal tumhe mera sawal ka javab dena hoga….

They completed their shopping and had their dinner out and moved to hotel…..

ACP: acha ab sab so jao….kaal subha nikal na hai…and they moved to rooms….

**Shreya room:**

Shreya was still thinking about daya talk and was thinking about their first kiss…..she freshen up and came out and was wearing a white sleeve less top and black night pant…..

Shreya(herself): kyu mane kuch nahi kaha…daya sir ne mujhe kiss kiya phir bhi mai chup rahi ….thinks for a while …..par wo tho galti se hogaya…..unhone janbuch kar thodina kiya….

Person: galti se hi sahi…kiss tho kiya tha….

Shreya(shocked to see the person): daya sir ap….

Daya: haan…..kyu itna chok kyu gai…..

Shreya(nervous and downs her head): nahi ku….kuch na…kuch nahi…..

Daya: nazre kyu nahi mila rahi ho….and moved forwarded….shreya stepped back…he was moving forward and she was nervous and ht to the wall….daya placed his hands on either sides…..and was staring her…..she feels uncomfortable….and turns her head side and was not looking him…his hot air was touching her neck…..she was so nervous that she started to rub her hands….

Daya: bolo….mane kuch pucha tha tum se…..

Shreya: ss….sirrr…..kyu ap ….ap kyu…..

Daya: pari mai kuch samjh nahi raha hu…

Shreya: ap please…ap please yaha se jaye…

Daya: mera sawal ka javab do mai chala jaonga…

Shreya: sirrrr…please….but was cut…there was a knock on the door….

Person: shreya mai hu darwaza kho lo…..

Shreya(shocked): bhai…..bhai yaha…

Daya: haan acha hua ….sachin agaya….

Shreya: kya acha hua….agar bhai ne apko yaha dekh liya tho pata nahi kya hoga…

Daya: kya hoga…hmmmm….ek kam kartha hu…wase bhi tum tho javab nahi de rahi ho…tho mai asa kartha hu….

Shreya: kya karanga ap…

Daya: pariiii darling…kuch nahi…..jo sawal tumse pucha wo mai sachin se puchunga….and he moves towards door…..shreya stops him by holding his hands…..

Shreya: nahi ap asa kuch nahi karenga….

Daya: mai kuch bhi karsakta hu…

Sachin: shreya kitni der…darwaza kho lo na….

Daya: tum mujhe answer do nahi tho mai….tumhare pyare bhai se puch lunga…

Shreya: nahi ap …ap asa kuch nahi karenga….

Daya: then answer me…..

Shreya: mai wo…..wo…..

Sachin: shreyaaaa….

Shreya(tensed): sir please…ap …ap yaha se jaye…..

Daya: answer me then I will go…..

Shreya: acha bolti hu…par phele ap yaha chup jaye….bhai ke jane ke baad bolungi…daya hides and shreya opened the door….

Sachin: kitni der shreya darwaza khol ne mai…aur itni der kya kar rahi thi…

Shreya(trying to behave normal): bhai wo….wo mai…..haan mai wash room mai thi…

Sachin: acha…and he sits on bed…..

Shreya: bhai ap yaha …..kya baat hai….

Sachin: kuch nahi wo mai tujse milne aya tha…..

Shreya(sense something): bhai kya baat hai….

Sachin: kuch nahi….princess…..

Shreya: bhai zuth maat boliye…..ap itni raat ko yaha aye hai tho kuch tho baat hai….boliye na kya baat hai…

Sachin(hugs her tightly and cries….shreya feared)

Shreya: bhai boliye na kya hua…..

Sachin(hugging her tight): aaj phirse kisi apne ko kone ka dar laga tha…..

Shreya: bhai…

Sachin: jab tu nahi mili tho asa laga ki mane tujhe ko diya….apni bhehan ko kho diya….asa laga ki jase ….jase…

Shreya: bhai boliya na…..

Sachin: asa laga ki mane phirse apne karbi ko kho diya…jase saloni ko khoya tha….hugs her more tight….ab aur kisi ko nahi kho sakta mai…..

Shreya: bhai…..bhai….idar dekhiye….holds his face in her hands…..bhai mai tik hu…..aur…..aur apke sath hu….mai kahi nahi jarahi hu…jab tak ap ho tho mujhe kuch nahi hosakata…..

Sachin(hugs her): janta hu….jab tak mai hu tujhe kuch nahi hone dunga…..aur sirf mai hi nahi…..daya sir bhi tumhe kuch nahi hone denga…..wo tho tumse….before he could complete…

Shreya: bhai choda na ab yeah sab…ap chali…..sao jaye…bohut late hogai hai….and sees daya staring for back of sachin….kaal kaal hume jana hai na….

Sachin: haan mai tho bhul hi gaya….acha ab mai chalta hu…and he went from their shreya closed the door…and as she turned back hit with daya chest….

Shreya: sir ap…..

Daya: haan….aur sachin kuch bol raha tha na tho bolne kyu nahi diya…..

Shreya: sir ap chathe kya hai….

Daya: javab…

Shreya: kon sa javab….without facing him…

Daya: tumhe nahi pata….

Shreya: nahi….

Daya: acha…..and he moved closer to her…

Shreya: daya sir kya kar rahe hai ap…..

Daya didn't answered and moved closer to her…..shreya hit to the wall…daya came near her…and moved his hands towards her…..

Shreya: sir please…..please ap yaha se jaye….

No answer again…daya softly touched her shoulders with his hands…shreya shivered by his touch….and he moved his hands down slowly….shreya shivered…and was shocked by his sudden change….she left numb…she was not feeling any sense on her body…..his touch made an electric shock in her body…

Daya(softly): abhi bhi yaad nahi aya…..kis barema baat kar raha hu mai…..

Shreya(looked at him): ssss….ssirrrr…..ap kyu asa ….asa kyu kar rahe hai….

Daya(moving his hands on her hand): mane kya kiya….and moved his face close to her….she shivered and placed hand on his chest to stop him….

Shreya: sir ap yaha se jaye…..

Daya: kyu mare pass ane se tum itna kyu dar rahi ho….jab mera kiss karne se nahi dari tho…..tumne tho kaha ki mujpe kudhse zyada bharosa hai….

Shreya: aaj bhi hai…aur hamesha rahega…

Daya(felt happy): itna yakin hai tumhe…

Shreya: haan…chahe kuch bhi ho…hamesha viswas karthi thi aur hamesha karungi…..chahe kuch bhi ho….down her eyes…chahe kuch bhi ho humhare bich….kuchhhhhh bhi…..

Daya moved more close to her: acha itna viswas hai tumhe…

Shreya: haan…..

Daya moved more closer and putted his whole weight on her ….she shivered on his touch and closed her eyes tightly…..after 5 minute she opened her eyes and saw no one in room….

Shreya(thinking): kahi mai sapna tho nahi dekh rahi thi…her phone beeped ….shreya saw and it was a message…she opened and it was from daya….

**Message:**

**Sapna nahi tha ….sach tha…..aur aaj tho chod diye…..par jab tak correct javab nahi milta chup nahi rahane vala hu…..**

**Good night pariiii darling…**

Shreya(thinking): dayasir chathe kya hai….aur kyu ase ajib behave kar rahe hai…

Daya(himself): bas aaj raat kal tho tumhe sach bol na hi hoga…

And they both slept…next morning they got up and went to airport…their manav and roshni was waiting for them…

Roshni: shreya apna khayal rakana…..i will miss you….

Shreya: I will miss you to….

Roshni: acha acha rahe na de daya sir ke hothe hua tu mujhe kyu miss karegi…shreya glares…..acha ab jaa yaha se….

Shreya: jathi hu…..par jane se phele ek kam raha gaya hai….usse complete karlu…

Roshni: kam….konsa kam….

Shreya: batathi hu…and moves towards manav…

Shreya: manav mujhe tumse baat karni hai…..

Manav(confused): haan bolo…..

Shreya: yaha nahi akela mai baat karni hai….

Abhijeet daya sachin was shocked as what she wants to talk with him that too personaly…..daya felt jealous.…..

Sachin: princes baat kya hai….

Shreya: kuch kaas nahi bhai bas ek baat clear karni thi…..and they moved side…..

Shreya: manav…tumhara age ka kya plan hai…..

Manav(confused): age ka …matlab?

Shreya: matlab saaf hai…..tumhe shaadi ke bharema kya socha hai….

Manav: shreya wo mai….

Shreya: manav…..tumhare kuch bolne se phele mai kuch bol na chathi hu….

Manav: kya….

Shreya: roshni tumse pyaar karthi hai….aur wo tumhare bhina nahi rehasakti hai….

Manav(shocked): kyaaa?par mai tho…

Shreya: pata hai ki tum ussase pyaar nahi karthe….par kyu…wo achi ladki hai…..aur tumhe kush rakegi…..

Manav: per mai nahi…..

Shreya: kyu?

Manav: kyu ki mai tumse pyaar kartha hu….

Shreya(shocked): what? Par mana tumhe sirf ek acha dost mana hai….

Manav: isliye humesha se chup raha….

Shreya: aage bhi chup hi raho….aur ek baat yaad rako…..pyaar uss insane se kiya jatha hai…jo tumse apne jaan se bhi zyada kare…na ki uss insane se jo tumhara hai hi nahi…ab tumhe soch na hai…kit um kya chate ho…..tumhe jo chata hai usse apnaoge ya kisi aur ke liye ussase dur hojao ge…..tum kudh soch lo…and she moved from their…daya listened their conversations…..and felt bad as till now he ignored her who loved him more than others…..

ACP: chalo…flight ka waqt hogaya hai…..and they moved towards plane…..but manav stopped them….

Manav: shreyaaa….

Shreya: kya hua….

Manav: tumne sahi kaha…..jo hume apne se pyaar kare ussa kabhi kudh se dur nahi jane dena chahiye…..

Shreya: matlab?

Manav: matlab…..and moved towards roshni…

Manav: roshni…mujse shaadi karo gi….

Roshni(shocked): haan….and was so happy…..

Roshni: thank you shreya….

Shreya: thank you kisliye…..mane wahi kiya jo…..ek dost ko karna chahiye…I'm happy for you both….

Manav and Roshni: thank you…and then all moved towards plane…..

As daya and shreya moved in plane saw ACP sitting beside some unknown person and abhijeet sachin together…and there were only two seats left and shreya feels uncomfortable and daya was happy that he can spend time with her…..and they both sat….shreya sat at window and was looking out side and daya was staring her….

Daya: kase samhal leti ho sab kuch…..

Shreya: ji….

Daya: mane manav aur tumhari baate sunliya tha…..

Shreya: ismai samahal na ki kiya baat hai…jo sach hai ussa baataya bas….

Daya: manav ko tho sach boldiya par mujhe abhi tak nahi bataya…..

Shreya(embarrassed): sir ap phirse …phirse wahi baat…

Daya: kya karu javab nahi milraha hai…..aur bhul bhi nahi paraha hu…bends towards her…woo….kiss koooo….

Shreya(eyes wide open): sir a pap please hatiye…..

Daya: kyu tumhe yaad nahi araha hai…wo..kiss….

Shreya feels uncomfortable…..

Daya: chahe tum abhi bolo ya na bolo par aaj sham tak mai tumhare mhu se bhulwakar rahunga…..

And there was an announcement and fight landed at Mumbai airport…as they had to report bureau…..they all first went to bureau….

**Bureau:**

All welcomed them and was happy to see shreya back and vinnet hugged her….

Vinnet: kasi hai tu

Shreya: mai tik hu…

ACP: haan rajat….koi naya case…..

Rajat: nahi sir…

ACP: acha tikhe…and he moved to cabin…

Abhijeet: acha mujhe kuch kam hai…..mai jaraha hu…..and signalled something to sachin…

Daya(naughtily): kaha bhabhi ke pass….

Abhijeet(blushing): nahi…..nahi tho…..wo mujhe kuch aur kam tha…and he moved out…

Shreya: sir mai abhi aai…and she moved towards cafeteria….

Sachin: sir mujhe kuch kam hai…mai chaltha hu…..and signalled something to vinneet…..he nodded and sachin went…

Daya and rajat was discussing something and rajat attention was on purvi…..daya noticed and…

Daya: rajat meri bhehan ko baad mai dekh le na phele meri baat suno…chahe tho meri bhehan ko date pe lejana sham ko aur puri raat usse ghurthe raha na,…..

Vinneet: arey waha sir….ek bhai tips derahe hai…..ek ladke ko apne bhehan ko date pe lajane ke liye…..

Daya: kya karu bhai…ab meri bhehan iss admi se kush hai tho mujhe bhi uske kushi ke liye kuch tho karna hoga na….

Purvi turned red and rajat was blushing…before anyone could say…bureau phone interrupted…..

Nikhil: CID bureau….

Man: saab yaha kisi ka khoon hua hai….

Nikhil: acha hum abhi athe hai…..

Nikhil informed all…

Daya: acha chalo tho phir…..

Rajat: nahi sir ap aram kijiye….hum samhal lenga…..ap bohut tak gaye hai….

Daya: nahi rajat mai tik hu…..

Purvi: haan sir ap ghar jake aram kijiye…..hum dekh lenga….

Daya: acha tike…..and they all moved….before going…..

Vinneet: sir yeah shreya ke car ki keys hai ussa dijiye ga sir…..

Daya: haan tik hai…..and vinneet also went…..

ACP: daya mujhe kuch kam hai…mai bhahar jar aha hu…..aur phir sidda ghar chala jaonga…..tum bhi ghar jao…..

Daya: ok sir…and ACP went….

Daya stood for a while and went to parking lot and took something from his bag and kept in shreya car…..and again came back….

Shreya came after a while and saw no one….

Shreya: daya sir sab kaha hai…

Daya: wo case report hua hai….tho sab waha gai hai…aur yeah lo vinneet ne tumhari car ki keys di hai….aur hai ACP sir ne ghar jane ko kaha hai…..kaal subha ajana…

Shreya: okay sir and went near to him to take keys…..as she came close to him …he pulled her locked his hands around her waist….shreya was shocked and was shivering to be close to him…

Daya: mera javab kab dogi…..

Shreya: sir chodiye…..koi ajayega,…..

Daya: tho ana do….

Shreya: sir please chodiye…

Daya: kyu mera pass ane se dar lagtha hai…..

Shreya: sir apko ho kya gaya hai…kyu asa behave kar rahe hai…..

Daya: mane kya kiya….ab sawal karna bhi galat hai…

Shreya: sir please….

Daya: ok…choddunga….pariii darling…..issa se phele tumhe ek baat mani hogi…

Shreya: kya….

Daya: baatatha hu….per….bolne ke baad nahi kiya tho…

Shreya: nahi karungi mai…..

Daya: arey mujse dur jane ki badi jaldi hai….

Shreya(in heart): mai tho hamesha apke karib…apke bahomai…..raha na chathi hu….

Daya: kya soch rahi ho…..

Shreya: kuch nahi …..mai …mai mana nahi karungi…..

Daya(smiles): ok…..jao ab….and leaves her…

Shreya(confused): par…

Daya: tumhe baad mai message kardunga kya karna hai…

Shreya nodded and moved towards car…..and sat and saw and gift pack….and was written….**To PARII DARLING**…shreya was shocked and unwrapped the gift ….and saw a beautiful red and black color saree with golden work on it…

Her phone rang…she saw caller id and a cute smile came on her lips…..

Shreya: hello….

Person: kasa laga gift…..

Shreya: daya sir ….yeah kiss liye…..

Daya: aaj sham ko yahi phehan ke ready rehana …..mai tumhe pick karne ajaonga…..

Shreya: par….

Daya: par var kuch nahi suna hai mujhe…..tumne kaha ki mai jo bolu wo karogi…..

Shreya: ok…and call cutted…

Shreya(thinking): baat kya hai….aur yeah saree….wow kitna acha hai…and with this she moved home….

She parked the car and moved into home ….and when she went she was shocked to see the senerio….

Shreya: yeah kyaaaaaa?

**A/N: tho kya plan hai daya ka…aur kya dekha shreya ne…..…**

**Tho ab manav ka chapter ki clear hogaya hai…aur ab bacha hai…kon…arey aur kon….Raman…..shreya ki mom tho shreya ki shaadi karwana chathi hai uss raman se….tho ab kya hoga….kya daya shreya ko propose karega…..kya daya aur shreya ka intezzar kahatam hua…..…..yaha ussa se phele ….hehehe keep guessing….tab tak…..wait for the next chapter….and once again sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for the late update…and hope aplogo ko yeah chapter bhi pasand ayega….**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy for late update but was busy in friends marriage and all….but know I'm free so here is the next chapter … hope you all enjoy it…..**

**Ab aage:**

Shreya parked car and moved into home…..and when she went she was shocked too see the scenario….

Shreya: yeah kyaaaaa?

Shreya entered and saw house was locked…..(hehehehehehe sorry ap sab ko kuch aur hi laga….but asa kuch nahi hai….because ab dareya ka intezzar katham hua hai….)

Shreya: yeah kya mumma papa kaha gai….unhe pata tha ki aaj mai arahi hu…tho kaha gai mumma papa…..call karthi hu….meantime she opened door with duplicate keys…..

**In call:**

Shreya: hello maa kaha hai app…..apko pata hai na ki aaj mai arahi hu…tho kaha gai app…..

S.M: arey beta wo hum bhar hai party mai…tho hume anna ma der hogi…tu rest kar hum ajayenga…

Shreya: acha tikhe maa…..byeeee…..and take care….

S.M: byeee beta…call cut….shreya entered home and got fresh up and sat on couch and rested her head back and was thinking about what had happened in this past few days…..how she was missing daya and daya,abhijeet, ACP, sachin came to delhi…daya giving her shock and his care for her in every possible time….their eye lock….and most important their first kiss….which had become problem to her know…infact its not problem….its her shy…..and was remembering daya words….."mera kiss kerna se bhi tumne kkuch nahi kaha"…she jerked her head…and got up and made coffee for her and drank it ….took some rest and then got ready as daya will be coming in any minute…after half an hour she was ready….and was waiting for him….then the door bell rang and she went to open the door…and it was none other than daya…..he was lost in her beauty…..she was looking so gorgeous that anyone can fall in love with her…she was wearing red and black color saree with golden work on it….which is gifted by daya,…

Shreya: daya sir…no response…daya sir…..loudly…..daya sir…..

Daya: haan….haan….tumne kuch kaha….

Shreya: nahi…aur ap ase kya dekh rahe hai…..mai tik nahi lag rahi hu kya….

Daya: nahi…..

Shreya: kyaaaa….. and she was checking herself…..

Daya: mera matlab hai…..ki tum bohut bohut zyada cute lag rahi ho….bilkhul pari ki taraha…..

Shreya blushed: thank you sir….ap andar aye na sir…

Daya: nahi…wo hume der horahi hai…hum abhi chalthe hai….

Shreya: par sir coffee tho pii lijiye…..

Daya: nahi phele tum chalo na…and he holded her hand and dragged her out…

Shreya: per sir meri baat tho suniye…..

Daya: mujhe kuch nahi sunna phele chalo…

Shreya: acha chalthe hai ….per darwaza tho band karne dijiye…

Daya: ohhh haan…..sorry…she smilled and locked the door…and sat in car…..

**In call:**

Daya: pari yeah lo….

Shreya: yeah kyu…..confused…

Daya: bandne ke liye…

Shreya: kya…

Daya: pari darling tum bohut sawal kar rahi ho….phele tum yeah blindfold bandlo…..

Shreya: par…but was cut…..

Daya: koi par var nahi phele bandlo…

Shreya has no other option as he is not going to leave the matter so she quietly tied it to her eyes and sat quietly for few minute then after…

Shreya: daya sir …..hum ja kaha rahe hai…

Daya: pata chal jayega…bas das minute…

Shreya: par sir mai yeah patii tho nikal du….

Daya: nahi …..jab tak mai na kaahu tum yeah patii nahi utharo gi…

Shreya: par sir…

Daya cutely which made her shiver and turns scarlet's red: darling bas das minute baad mai tumhe bolunga tab uttar dena aur uske baad tumhare puchne se phele hi pata chaljayega…..

Shreya kept quite and sat like 5 years child as child is not get their favourite toy to play…..daya smiled to her reaction…..and after 5minutes they reached there destination…..

Daya: agai hum….

Shreya: acha tho ab mai yeah uttarthi hu…..and she was about to open….but daya hold her hand….

Daya: arey ek minute abhi nahi….

Shreya: sir yeah kya….apne kaha tha na…uttarne ke baad nikal du….

Daya: mane asa kab kaha….mane kaha ki mera bolne khe baad uttarna…..

Shreya: sir yeah galat hai…..

Daya: kuch galat nahi hai….jab mane sawal pucha tho abhi tak javab nahi diya…..tho kya wo galat nahi hai…..aur ab mujhe bol rahi ho ki….imitating her…..sir yeah galat hai…. .ab chalo and he got down from car but she was unable to open the door as she is not finding the door lock as her eyes was covered….daya came and opened the door…and caught her hand ….she shivered on his touch…..he sensed but kept quite and smiled….she got down and they both moved inside…..after few steps…

Shreya: sir aur kitni dhur hai…..

Daya: bas thoda aur…after few more steps she felt smooth way…as she was walking on rose petals…..

Shreya murmurs: yeah tho phul(flowers) jase hai…..and moved somemore steps…..and know she was hearing water sound….

Shreya: daya sir yeah pani ki avaz…yeah hum kaha aye hai…..

Daya: pata chaljayega chalo….and moved some more distance and felt wet under her legs…daya left her …..

Daya: ab tum ankhe khol sakti ho….shreya soon opened her eyes…and was shocked, stunned, all mixed emotions was on her face…. as she was at the corner of the beach and a table was arranged with candles and there was only candles present and was under moon light….and the waves were touching their legs…..it was perfect and romantic date….. she turned towards him and looked confused….but at the same time was happy…daya understood her unspoken words….

Daya: yeahi soch rahi ho na ki mujhe kasa pata ki tumhe asahi dinner pasand hai…..

Shreya node her head in shock…

Daya smiled: ab kya karu kuch baate bina puche hi pata lagana padtha hai tho bas pata chalgaya…..

Shreya after coming out of shock: par yeah sab….

Daya: tumhare liye…..

Shreya looked daya: par….

Daya: ab yeah par var chodo aur yaha baato…..he pulled chair for her and she sat on it…

Daya sat opposite to her…

Shreya: sir yeah sab kis liye…

Daya: shreya phele tho yeah sir bol na band karo…..ab hum bureau se bhar hai tho sir maat bolo…..

Shreya: sir maat bolo…..tho kya bolu sir….

Daya: mera naam se….

Shreya: kyaaaa…confused again…..

Daya: tumne sahi sunna…

Shreya: sir apki tabiyat tho tik hai na….

Daya smiled: haan mai tik hu…aur phirse sir…agar dubhara sir kaha tho mai tumse baat nahi karunga….

Shreya: sir yeah kasi zidd hai…

Daya: jo soch na hai soch lo….per mujhe sir maat bolo nahi tho mai naraz hojonga…aur tumse baat bhi nahi karunga…

Shreya: acha tikhe nahi bolungi sir…..ab tik he…

Daya: very good…..

Shreya: tho ab tho boliye sirrr…daya gives fiery look…..she corrects…..i mean d…d….d..aya….

Daya: he bagwan….aaj pata chala ki mera naam itna bhari hai ki tumse bola bhi nahi jaraha…..

Shreya: si..daya ap bhi na…..acha phele boliye na kya baat hai….

Daya: haan wo….wo….shreya was looking him continuously daya was stammering…..

Shreya: daya sir…jo bhi ho ap bejijak bol dijiye..…

Daya: shreya wo….and holded her right hand with his left and pressed lightly…

Daya: shreya wo….wo aaj ….aaj mai tumse kuch khe na wala hu…..wo jo mera dil mai kahi dino se hai per apni atti ki wajase se chupathe aya hu….per jab pata chala ki tumhari jaan ko katara hai tho asa laga ki meri meri jaan katham ….he was stammering…to himself…ek minute abhi nahi bolunga phele todha satha tha hu…uska baad…wo…..wo….tumne abhi tak nahi baataya ki mera kiss karne se tum ne mujhe kuch bhi nahi kaha…shreya shocked again/….

Shreya: ssssiiii…..daya glares….i mean da…daya….ap …..ap baat ko palat rahe hai…..ap…..ap kuch aur bol rahe the aur phir apne baat ko palat di….yeah galat hai…ap boliya….ki ap kya bol rahe the…

Daya: arey ab mane kya kiya…

Shreya: ap phirse wahi baat ko lekhar baatgai…

Daya: konsi baat…

Shryea frustrated: wohi kiss ke bharemaaaaa…and realised what she just said and lowered her head…..

Daya smiles: acha …per mane kab kiss ki baat ki….he was making her more nervous….

Shreya: daya sir please…..iss baat ko yaha chodijiye….mujhe….mujhe kuch nahi bol na hai….

Daya: per mujhe sunna hai….

Shreya: kyaaa….

Daya: wahi….ki mera kiss ker ne se mera pass ane se tumhe koi pharak nahi padtha….

Shreya nervous: siiiiirrr…ap…ap yeah sab janbuch kar karrahe hai….agar yahi baat karni hai tho …mai jarahi hu….and she got up and moved forwarded…daya stopped her by holding her waist….she stopped and turned back and was shocked to see the scenario…..daya was kneeled on his leg…she gives a confused look….

Daya: shreya mujhe pata nahi ki tum kya soch rahi ho…kya chathi ho…per mai sirf itna bolna chatha hu ki…ki….. **I Love You shreya…** shreya was shocked…..kya tum mujse shaadi karogi…..meri iss akelapan ki zindagi ko pura karogi…. Per tumhare javab se phele mujhe tumse kuch aur bhi bolna hai…. Shreya sees as what you want to say look…..

Daya: shreya phele bhi do ladkio se pyaar kar baata per mujhe do no hi bhar dhoka hi mila…tab se mujhe pyaar ke shabd se dar lagtha hai….. asa lagtha tha ki iss bhar bhi agar mai pyaar kar baata tho phirse kahi mera dil na tutt jaye….per jabhi tumhare sath rehatha hut ho maan ko sukun sa lagtha hai… asa lagtha hai ki waqt asa hi tanjaye….sirf aur sirf tumhare sath hi rahu…tumse baate karu….tumhare godi mai so joa… tumse bohut sari baate karu….tears were flowing down her cheeks…. Jab jab mujhe pata chala ki tumhari maa tumhari shaadi kavana chathi hai tho mai dar gaya asa laga ki mai tumhe ko dunga…..aur mai tumse apni dil ki baat baatana chatha tha…per tumhe delhi jana pada…..uska baad wo case…per jab hum mumbai ane wale the tho mane soch liya ki chahe kuch bhi ho mai tumhe apne apse dur nahi jane dunga…tumhe apni dil ki baat baata dunga…. There was complete silence for 2 minutes…then again daya started….

Daya: shreya mujhe pata hai ki tumhe bhura laga hoga ki mai phele kisi aur se pyaar kartha tha….but trust me ab mai sirf aur sirf…..before he could speak anything…..shreya did an unexpected thing….daya was shocked on her behaviour…..he was shocked because the girl who was so shy and was not at all willing to talk about their first kiss before 15 minutes know that same girl is kissing him…he was so shocked that he had not responded back…after 10 minute they broke for air…shreya down her head…..daya was still in shock…

Shreya: apne pucha than a ki mane kyu kuch nahi kaha apke kiss karene se… bhale hi wo galti se hua tha….

Daya just nodded…..

Shreya: kyu ki mai apse pyaar karthi hu….itna pyaar ki mujhe apke phele pyaar ke bharema pata tha sab kuch…itna pyaar karthi hu ki apke izzar karne se phele agar apne mujse kuch bhi pucha hotha….kuch bhi(stressed on kuch bhi)…..kuch bhi agar uss kuch bhi mai mujhe apne apko apko sopna hotha tho bhi mai piche nahi hathi …she lowered her head….daya was shocked….itna pyaar karthi hu mai apse…apne soch bhi kase liya ki mai appe trust nahi karungi…. Mujhe phele hi pata tha apke aatti ke bharemai…sab jane ke baad apke upper mera jo pyaar tha wo aur bhi gehara hogaya….daya gave a confused look…..

Shreya: wo mane ek din bhai aur abhijeet sir ki baate sunliya tha….abhijeet sir bhai ko apke phele pyaar aur dhoke ke bharema baat kar rahe the… (I wrote in chapter 4 she only listened abhijeet telling sachin about his first love)…..phele jab pata chala tho bohut gussa aya…..per baadmai thandhe dimak se socha tho kuch galat nahi laga….

Daya hugged her tightly as if he leaves her she will fly away…..she to hugs him…..

Daya: pata hai jab mujhe tumhare shaadi ke bharema pata chala tho bohut gussa aya tumse puchna chatha tha…per jab sachin ne mujse kaha kit um bhi mujse pyaar karthi ho tho…..mera sara gussa chalagaya….

Shreya: bhai ne apse mera shaadi ki baat kaha tha…

Daya: haan …..wo sachin abhijeet se bol raha tha tab suna tha mane….and tells her their conversation…

Shreya smiles…and daya became confused…..

Daya: tum haass kyu rahi ho…..

Shreya control her laugh: kuch nahi,…

Daya: bolo ab…

Shreya: wo bas soch ke haass rahi hu ki jab apko meri shaadi ki baat pata chala tho apke chehare ke expressions ke bharema soch kar haass rahi hu…

Daya: acha ji tho apko abhi mera halat ke bharema soch kar haassi arahi he…abhi baata tha hu…..and pulls her in hug…and moves close to her face…

Shreya: daya sir kya kar rahe hai…..

Daya: pari phirse sir….ab tho mane apne pyaar ka izzar bhi kardiya….par tumne abhi tak javab nahi diya…

Shreya shyly and lower her head: javab tho diya tha na…..

Daya smiles and got her: par mane nahi sunna…..

Shreya: daya sir ap…

Daya: phirse sir…..

Shreya: acha no sir…..

Daya: good…per javab tho do….

Shreya: konsa javab…

Daya: pari tumhe tho mai….and he again bend on his knees ….shreya became surprised again…..

Shreya: yeah ap kya kar rahe hai…..

Daya: shreya…..kya tum mujse shaadi karo gi….. **I Love You shreya….** **Will You Marry Me…..**

Shreya tears were in her eyes she bended on her knees: **I Love You Daya sir….. and Yes I Will Marry You…..**and he hugged her she too hugged him…..he opened a small box…shreya was surprised…he took a diamond ring and putted it in her finger…..

Daya: I love you pari darling…

Shreya smiles: I love you too sir…..and hugs him…..

Daya: wase…..kam se kam shaadi ke baad tho mujhe daya sir nahi bologi na…. agar shad ike baad bhi asa kaha tho logo ko lage ka ki mai tumhe dara ke raktha hu….tumpe rubab kartha hu….

Shreya: arey kyu sochenga…meri marzi….mai apne pati ko sir bolu…..ya daya bolu …..ya sweetheart kahu yeah meri marzi….agar kisine apko kuch kaha tho uska mhu thod dungi mai…..

Daya: arey wah sweet heart…haa…..ooooohoooooooo ab tho mujhe tumse abhi issi waqt shaadi karni hai …par kya karu tumhare parents aur ACP sir aur baki sabki permission jo leni hai….. I love you shreya…..thank you so much meri zindagi mai ane ke liye…..

Shreya: I love you too…thanks tho mujhe bolna hai mujhe apki zindagi mai jaga deneke liya…..and she hugs him…he to hugs her….then…..as they were at restaurant area….waiter came and disturbed their cute romance…..

Waiter: sir apka order agaya hai….

Dareya separated….shreya was confused….

Daya: ohhh….thank you…..and waiter kept the order on table and went from there….

Daya: shryea idar aao na…..and shreya goes their and was shocked to see the cake of her favourite flavour…..

Shreya: daya sir….wow….chocolate cake….. thank you so much and hug him…..

Daya: chalo ab cake cut karo…..

Shreya innocently: nahi mai cut nahi karungi…..

Daya: kyu?

Shreya: iss pe apka aur mera naam likha hai…..agar cut kiya tho wo mitjayega…aur mai yeah nahi chalti…..and steps back….

Daya smiles on her innocence: shreya idar aao…iss likhe naam agar mit bhi gaya tho kuch nahi hoga….tumhe mujper viswas hai…she nodes …tho bas bhale hi iss par humara naam mit jaye…par mera maan mai hamesha rahe ga….

Shreya smiles: pacca….like a small kid…..

Daya smiles on her childish nature: pacca….chalo ab cut karo…..and they cut the cake…..shreya keeps first piece in his mouth and applies some cream on his face…and she smiles…

Daya: shreya yeah kya kar rahi ho…..

Shreya: kuch nahi cake kila rahi hu…

Daya: acha tho ab mai kilatha hu…and he takes big piece and was about to put in her mouth….but she stops…

Shreya: daya sir nahi…dekho asa karenga tho meri sarree kharab hojayegi…..aur mai nahi chathi ki iss sarree ko kuch bhi ho…..as she was senti with her sarree because it was gifted by his…..he understood her feelings and dropped his idea….

Daya: acha chalo ab khana kathe hai….mujhe bohut bhuk lag rahi hai….

Shreya like a child hold her tummy: mujhe bhi bohut bhuk lag rahi hai….

Daya smiles on her reaction: acha chalo ab baato…..and then waiter came with order and served them….

As daya was having a cut in his right hand and he was unable to eat…..shreya saw and

Shreya hold his hand: mai kiladu….

Daya smiles and nodes…..she feeds him…..and he too feeds her…they enjoyed their dinner….with full happiness…..

Daya: shreya chale….

Shreya disappointed: itni jaldi….

Daya: pari late horaha hai na….aur kal bureau bhi tho jana hai….

Shreya: bas thodi der…..

Daya: par…..

Shreya: acha hum na…thodi der beach mai rukthe hai….bas thodi der please please please…..with puppy eyes….daya cant resist….

Daya: acha tikhe chalo….and they walked on the beach….waves were touching their feet…and daya holdded her hand and was staring her….

Daya: shreya….

Shreya: hmmmmm….

Daya: bohut kubsurat lag rahi ho…..

Shreya blushes: thank you…..wase apna bohut handsome ho….aur mai bohut lucky hu…..ki ap mujhe milla….

Daya: acha ji mai handsome hu….par kisi ne aaj tak mujse kaha nahi…..

Shreya: koi aur apko handsome kyu kahe gi…ap mera hai…..tho mai apko bolungi na…agar koi aur apko handsome…yaha appe dore daalne ki koshis ki tho mai uska mhu thod dungi…jail mai dal dungi mai….

Daya surprised: pari…tumhare alawa koi mujhe handsome nahi bole ga…..kush….ab…..chalo ghar chalthe hai…..bohut late hogaya hai…

Shreya depressed: please thodi der aur…..

Daya: par….she gives puppy expression for which he cant resist and agreed….

Daya: acha tike….

Shreya: thank you….

Daya: acha chalo hum waha baat the hai….

Shreya: haan okay….and they both sat on sand…shreya leaned on him and daya was playing with her hands…

Shreya: daya mujhe pani mai khel na hai…..

Daya: par shreya abhi…tumhari sarree kharab hojayegi…..tum bhig jaogi…

Shreya: nahi mai nahi bhigungi…..mai dyan se khelungi…aur waves ke sath pakada pakadi khelungi….daya confused…..

Daya: shreya waves ke sath pakada pakadi khelogi…matlab….

Shreya excited: apko nahi pata…mai bhai aur vinu…..hamesha khelthe hai….ek minute abhi dikhathi hu…..and she got up…

Daya: darling kya kar raahi ho…..

Shreya: ek minute…..and she moved towards waves…

Daya in same postions: pari kaha jarhi ho…

Shreya: waves ke sath khel ne…and she moves towards sea and waves were coming close to her…..and she was moving back when they were coming near to her…. But while playing her sarree was coming in between so she lifted her sarree up and folded it to her waist…..and know her sarree was up to her knees…..and she was moving with waves to and fro….daya saw her….and looked towards her smooth leg….he was lost in her beauty …. Her smooth legs… which were smooth than a jelly….. he turned his face to other side….. after few minutes shreya saw him…and was confused…as he was not looking her and was staring at sand…she moved towards him….

Shreya: daya sir….he saw her coming….and saw her from top to bottom….she saw same in that poster only….she came near him but a stone hurted her and she fall on him….she was on top and he was bottom…he caught her through her waist…..and she caughted his shirt tight …..both looked at each other and was lost in each other…..after sometime shreya was first to come out trance…and tried to move…..daya also came out of trance….she tried to move but her chain got stroked with his chain….due to this she again fell on him…. They both were so close that they can listen their heartbeat….shreya tried to remove the chain but its not coming…..she tried and tried and last gave up…..she looked him and he was just staring at her….

Shreya: asa kya dekh rahe hai….nikaliya na…..

Daya: nahi nikhal na hai mujhe,….

Shreya: kyaaaa…

Daya: haan agar nikhal diya tho tum mera itne karib nahi hogi na…

Shreya blushes: daya sir please….

Daya: acha tikhe …per meri ek shart hai…..

Shreya: kya…..

Daya: phele mera naam se bhulao…..tab nikhalunga…..

Shreya: per…..acha tikhe per…..bureau mai sir bolungi…

Daya: hmmmm…..acha tike….per ab tho bolo….

Shreya: ab….

Daya: haan ab…..nahi tho mai nahi nikhalunga….

Shreya: ap bhi na…..acha tikhe….d….daya please issa nikhal do…..

Daya: hai….mai mar jawa…shreya soon put her hand on his mouth…

Shreya: kabardar agar dubhara asa kaha tho…

Daya: acha sorry agali baar asa nahi bolunga…sorry…shreya nodes…acha ab nikhal du….

Shreya: haan…..

Daya: haath tho nikhalo…..and he took chain in his hand as her chain was short and it was till her neck…..and while removing his hand was touching her upper body she shivered on his touch …..he was enjoying her shiver…..and to make her more shiver he was moving his hand more and more at her neck… when they were on that position…..some group of boys came their and saw dareya….in that position and began to comment them…..

Boy 1: arey wo dekh…..lagtha hai love birds hai…..

Boy 2: love birds…..ka tho romance chal raha hai…..

Boy 1: haan aur wo bhi khuleam…bhar beach pe…

Boy 3: ab zamana baadal gaya hai…..kya kare…..per wo ladki ko dekh kitni hot hai…dareya listened their conversation…..daya became angry and shreya felt uncomfortable…chain was not coming so he took his chain out and hooked in shreya neck….shreya became surprised…and he made her stand and he too got up…..

Boy 2: lagtha hai inka romance hogaya hai….and laughs….

Daya became serious and moved towards them but shreya stopped him…..

Shreya: daya chaliya yaha se…

Daya: par shreya…..

Shreya: daya please…mujhe aaj ke din koi jagada nahi chahiye….mai apni kushi ke bin ko bhigadna nahi chathi…..please chaliye yaha se…..and she moved towards exit…daya looked towards them seriously … and moved towards exit….. but listened something and became serious….

Boy 3: arey ussa dekh….kitni hot hai….phiche se….

Boy 2: aur ussa bhi jada zaruri arey wo dekh…usska wo…phiche….and said something and other boy said something which made daya become more serious….and they hi-fi with other boy…

Daya looked towards shreya and saw her moving front…he turned and was about to move towards that boys…but shreya called him….

Shreya: daya chaliye….

Boy 1: arey madam itni jaldi bhi kya hai…thoda time humse bhi tho guzar lo…..and know its hard for daya to keep quite…..but for shryea he kept quite….

While moving out manager of the hotel stopped them…

Manager: hello sir…..how was your day….. had you enjoyed you day…

Daya with smile and rounded his hands around shreya: ji…aaj ka din bohut kushi ka din hai…..bohut kush hai hum….and thank you for your support…

Manager: your welcome sir….. and all the best for your future with your beautiful would be wife…and daya and manager handshakes with each other…and shryea gave a shy smile…and dareya moved towards car….and day saw those boys following them through window…they went and daya opened door for shreya and she sat with a smile and was holding his chain in her hand and cursing it with her fingers which was in her neck…..and was smilling…daya saw her lost…..

Daya: shreya wo mai register mai sign kar na bhul gaya…..tho mai abhi aya tum yahi baato…..shreya was lost so she hadn't paid much attention…..so she just nodded her head…..and daya moved from there…and saw those boys talking….he walked towards them and bet them hard….

Daya: agar dubhara kisi bhi ladki ke bharema comment karne se phele meri yeah mar zarur yaad aye ga…..and with this he moved towards car and sat in driver seat….shreya was still lost and was smilling….he saw her like that and laughed…..with his laugh she came out of her thoughts…he started car….

Shreya: ap haass kyu rahe hai…..

Daya: kuch nahi wo kya hai na….mai tumhare pass hu par tum iss chain ko pakad ke muskura rahi ho….

Shreya blushes: nahi wo mai….daya thank you for every thing…aaj mai bohut kush hu….thank you so much meri zindagi mai ane khe liye…..

Daya: shreya kush tho mai hu…..ki tum meri zindagi mai ho…..jo mujse bohut pyaar karthi hai…..aur mujse zyada mera bharema janthi hai….thank you so much peri meri zindagi ko pura karne ke liye….iss band dil ko khol ne ke liye…thank you so much…

Shreya: I love you daya….a tear slipped her eyes…..and she bended towards him and hugged him…..and to hugged her…..and putted his one hand on her shoulder…..and he realised something and stopped car aside….shreya confused as why he stopped car…

Shreya: kya hua daya apne gadi kyu rokh diya…still in hug …..

Daya: pari wo…..lowered her head…

Shreya confused: kya hua…

Daya: pari …..wo tum…wo tumhara….

Shreya: mera kya…..

Daya in one breadth: tumhari blose ki hook nikal gai hai….(daya listened this when those boys were talking that…..arey wo dekh….usska wo phiche uska hook nikal gaya…other…nikhal gaya yaaaa…..and laughed)

Shreya soon freed herself and sat back and moved her hand back: wo….and lowered her head…..

Daya moved towards her and removed her hand: mujse Sharma rahi ho ya….dar rahi ho…..

Shreya: nahi wo….bas …..nahi kuch nahi….and moved back….and try to cover her back with her pallu…..….

Daya: kuch nahi karunga mai….. jo tumhe pasand nahi hai…..

Shreya: mai wo…..and was setting her pallu…

Daya hold her hand: shreya realx…mera samne itna uncomfortable feel kyu horahi ho….mai asa wasa kuch nahi karunga shaadi se phele…aur tum apni dilo dimak se yeah dar nikal do….aur haan chahe shaadi se phele ya shaadi ke baad tumhari marzi ke bina mai tumhe nahi chuvunga….

Shreya feels bit comfortable by his words: mujhe pata hai ki ap asa koi kam nahi karenga…..mai tho wo…

Daya: mujhe pata hai pari….and turns her…but she moves back and sets her paallu….

Daya: pari daro maat hook laga dunga…bas kuch nahi karunga…..she lowered her head….and moved her and faced her back…..

Know her back ws facing her…..he removed her paallu …she closed her eyes…and she herself can hear her heartbeat….he hooked her blouse hook…while doing so his fingers touched her back and she shivered by his touch he scened that and smiled…..he hooked and she turned slowly…

Shreya: thank you daya….

Daya: thank you kisliye…arey meri hone wali biwi ke madat ki hai mane tho isme thank you kyu…..

Shreya: nahi wo…

Daya understands she is feeling uncomfortable: acha tikhe…chale ab…..der hogai hai…..and moved towards shreya home….hole journey was slient….and after 20 minutes…..they reached shreya home…..

Shreya while getting down: andar chaliye na…..

Daya: nahi baad mai atha hu….

Shreya: please chaliye na….ek cup coffee….please….with puppy eyes…as she wants to spend more time with him….

Daya can denie her: acha chalo….and they moved towards home….

Shreya ringed the bell and vinneet opened the door…..she was shocked as vinneet was here…...dareya entered inside…

Shreya was happy and hugged vinneet and vinneet was bit tensed: vinu tu….aur bhai kaha hai…..and sees sachin back of vinneet….

Shreya: bhai…..and hugged him….bhai vinu mujhe ap do no se bohut zaruri baat bol ni hai…..she was so happy that she wants to tell them about their proposal…but even sachin ws tensed daya noticed…but shreya was not in that mood to see their tensed faces…..sachin some how talked….

Sachin: kya baat hai choti…..then vinneet also talks as not to show her their tensed faces….

Vinneet: kon si baat darling….

Shreya: vinu…wo aaj na….but was interrupted by her mother…

S.M: arey tum dono ussa andar nahi ane doge kya…..

Shreya: maa ap kab aye…..

S.M: bas thodi der phele ….par tu kaha thi…..aur…..and before she could say anything…..she saw daya at entrance…

S.M: arey daya beta ….kase ho…(as shreya was from 3 years in CID so her mother knows each and were person in especially daya …..as every time shreya talks about him)

Daya touches her feet: mai tik hu …..ap kase hai…

S.M: jea raho…mai tik hu beta….aao andar aao na…

Shreya: bhai mujhe ap dono se kuch bol na hai….sunno na…..

S.M: shreya abhi nahi…..phele tum jaldi se jake ready hoke aaa….

Shreya confused: ready hoke…..matlab kya hai….and know sees sachin and vinneet tensed…..

Shreya: vinu baat kya hai…..no response….daya was also confused by their behaviour….

S.F: arey kya kar rahe ho tum sab waha darwaze ke pass jaldi aao na…..they heared shreya father voice…

S.M: ji…..arahe hai…..wase shreya tu wase bhi tera uss formal dresses mai tho nahi hai….sarree mai hi hai na tho chal…..tu ase hi mil le unse…..

Shreya confused: mil lu…per kissa se…..

S.M: raman se aur kissa se….

Shreya shocked: what? Wo yaha kya kar raha hai….

Sachin: princess tu…..tu…and sees daya shocked…tu santh hoja…wo aaj mumma papa…party mai gaye the tho waha unse mulakat hogai….sees shreya mom staring them….

Sachin: maa ap chaliye….hum issa lekhar athe hai….

Shreya serious: mujhe nahi anna hai…

S.M: shreya dekh tu…seriously…but was cut by vinneet….

Vinneet: maaaa….maaa ap santh hojaye hum lekhar athe na issa ap chaliya….shreya gives a fiery look to vinneet ….he signals her to keep quite….S.M went ….

**A/N: so guyzzzzzzz happyyyyyyyyyy… finally dareya are together ….but…..but ab shreya ke mom ko jab yeah pata chalega ki shreya daya sir se pyaar karthi hai tho kya hoga….aur ab tho shreya ke mom ne raman and uski family ko bhi ghar lekhar aai hai…shreya se milane…tho ab kya hoga shreya ka decision and daya ka kya decision hoga…kahi daya in sab baato ko galat tho nahi lega…kya daya aur shreya ek hoke phirse dur hojayenga…ab yeah jane ke kiye tho wait karna hoga next chapter ke liye….**

**So how was the chapter …..and I know…..shayad dareya ka proposal style uthna acha nahi tha ….per kya hai na…..ab tak mane jo pada hai stories ussma proposal style mai na ek restuartant and waha decoration rehathe hai…..per iss bhar mane kuch alag sochne ki aur likhe ne ki koshis ki hope ap sab ko pasand ayega….Please REVIEW….And tell me how was proposal style u liked it or not…..wil be waiting for your review…till then bye….take care….**


End file.
